Que Quowle (Stay With Me Forever)
by Clearlyivemadesomebaddecisions
Summary: Living in an abusive home was not easy for Maxine Felix. Her father would take his anger out on her leaving her scarred in all ways possible. One day, a nice couple comes to her rescue and moves her away from her troubles and to La Push, Washington. There she meets Embry Call, the handsome, mysterious brown eyed stranger who has a life all his own that will maybe also change hers.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Maxine Felix and I'm 15 almost 16 years old. When I was no older than three my mother got in a car accident that took her life. That left my father to take care of me which he was no good at.

He would leave me home alone and go out drinking and come home at midnight with bruises and broken bones but still gather enough strength to beat me and put me through hell. I remember being about four when he first beat me; he left me in a locked dog cage all night before he came home at midnight. I remember him smelling like beer and cigarettes and asking him, "Daddy, where were you all night?," which he responded with, "None of your business you worthless bitch!," and slapping me across the face. It would knock me out and I would wake up the next morning with bruises on my face and a black eye to match his.

This continued for a few years. I remember one night when I was 10 and my dad returned home from a bar probably. I was sitting at the kitchen table working on my homework when he came over to me grabbed me by the front of my shirt and shoved me against the wall. He brought his face close to mine and growled in my ear, "You were a mistake! You're worthless and the only reason I stayed around is because I raped your mother and I thought it was good decision! Boy was I wrong! You're pathetic!," and when he was done he threw me to the ground, walking upstairs, leaving me there crying and shaking in sobs.

I didn't know if my father was telling the truth. He was intoxicated for crying out loud, he's probably just talking crap like he usually does. But something inside me, a thought, a feeling, told me that he was telling the truth.

After that I believed I was pathetic. I believed I was worthless. When I went from elementary school to middle school everyone started dating and being more involved with boys. Not me.

I remember once in 8th grade a boy came up to me when I was at my locker and asked me to the 8th grade Red Carpet Dance. He looked like such a nice boy, someone who would probably treat a girl well, but so did my dad. I remember slamming my locker and running away to go cry in the bathroom, remember what my dad did to me. I don't trust boys because of my dad. I probably never will. I've never had a boyfriend or even a crush for that matter. I've never seen myself as pretty enough that any guy would ever like me.

Same with friends. I've never had a best friend or even a friend. Not that it mattered, I've gotten straight A's every year of my life which caused my teachers to not take concern about me. I usually sit in the back of class and watch things happen.

One day my freshman year of high school I was sitting in class listening to my iPod with my hood up and a bunch of girls were talking in front of me. Macy Steinberg, the most popular girl in school, was crying and her friends were trying to get her to tell them why. She finally told them that her boyfriend, the sweet boy who first asked me to the 8th grade Red Carpet Dance but since I ran away he asked her instead, the boy I thought was beyond sweet, the boy who she thought she loved, raped her and now she thinks she may be pregnant.

I remember thinking that even though she was one of the popular girls that I felt sorry for her. I stood up and walking over to her, hugging her, and telling her that everything is going to be alright. Then I walked away.

One of her friends said that I was a freak but I tried to ignore it. I sat sitting against my locker when she came over to me and sat beside me. She told me thanks and asked why I did it. I told her I got how she felt and she proceeded to tell me all about her boyfriend and how much she loved him and how she felt when she was raped and how she should tell her boyfriend that she's pregnant. I told her that she should be honest with him and then the bell rang and she thanked me one more time before standing up and rejoining her friends.

From that day whenever her friends were making fun of me she would say something to them and wink at me. We never talked but I could tell she was thankful. That's the thing about me I see things, I keep quiet about them and I understand. I'm a wallflower.

What surprised me though is that my dad never sexually abused me like he did with my mom. Every day I thought he would, but he never did. Maybe that's why I never told a teacher or the police. Not until one day when I was 14.

I got home from school and my dad was standing in the kitchen waiting for me. I remember bracing myself for the worst, saying a prayer, and walking into the kitchen gripping the straps on my backpack tighter turning my knuckles white. I stood in front of him and he walked over to me slapping me harder than usual across my face. It hurt so bad I fell to the ground and he kicked me in the ribs. I heard a snap and screamed loud. He kept kicking me until I heard another snap, but I was hurt so bad that I just laid on the ground and took it like I usually did. He finally stopped and bent down to yell in my ear how worthless and pathetic and how much he wanted me dead into my ear. Nothing new. He spit on me and walked back upstairs.

I didn't attempt to get up until I heard his door slam. It took all my strength and more until I finally lifted myself up and into my room. I silently thanked God that my room was downstairs and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and pulled up my shirt to examine my ribs. Definitely three of them were broken and my face was bruised like usual, nothing I couldn't hide with a little makeup.

But I was sick of hiding behind makeup. I suddenly felt a surge of anger go through me. I was sick of this! I was sick of covering my face with makeup to hide the bruises and then acting like I was ok! I was sick of it all! I deserved to be treated better! Or at least, I think I deserved to be treated better! I slammed my fist on the bathroom counter and walked back into my bedroom.

I grabbed my cellphone, an old flip phone that I had to buy minutes for, from my backpack and the phone book from one of my drawers and opened it to the domestic abuse number. I remember typing the number into my cellphone with shaky hands and putting the phone up to my ear. After about three rings a lady with a sweet voice, like honey, picked up the phone.

"Domestic abuse what is your emergency?"

"My dad has been abusing me from some time and I'm sick of it! I want to get out!," I said crying into the phone, not realizing I probably sounded like a crazy person.

"Ok, ok, calm down miss," she said hushing into the phone, "What's your name? Where do you live? How old are you?"

"My names Maxine Felix, I'm 14, and I live at 5235 N. Meyer St," I said still sobbing into the phone, my hands shaking harder than usual. I gripped the phone tighter so I wouldn't drop it.

"Ok. Is your father home right now?"

"Yea! He's in his room probably sleeping!," I said yelling into the phone, gripping it even tighter, my knuckles turning white.

"Ok, shh calm down, calm down. I'm going to send some people over; I need you to stay where you are. Do you understand?," she asked and for the first time I actually noticed a little panic in her voice.

"Uh huh," I said my voice quivering.

"Ok, stay on the phone with me you're going to be alright, now-"

I didn't hear the rest of what she was going to say because the door flew open and my dad stormed in taking my phone out of my shaking hands and throwing it against the wall. I watched as it made contact with it and break into multiple parts. He slapped me in the face and I fell to the ground in a heap. He jumped on top of me and I screamed and tried to break out of his grasp but he weighed more than me and was stronger. He had his hands locked over my head, his hands painfully braced on both my wrists. His knees were digging into my thighs keeping me from getting up. He brought his face closer to mine and I turned my face not wanting to look into the eyes that tortured me for so long.

"What do you think you're going?!," He growls into my ear.

I kept quiet afraid to talk and he looked at the open phonebook turned right to the domestic abuse number.

"Was that the domestic abuse number?!," he continued to talk, his voice raising to a shout, "You will never leave! So you're just going to have to suck it up! Your pathetic and will never be anything to this world! No one will ever love you or care for you for that matter! Your own mother didn't even love you!"

That got my attention right away and I turned my head to look back at him, screaming, "What did you say?! Yes she did love me! More than anyone! And I loved her more than I will ever love you! You're an awful person! I hope you rot in hell you ass-hole! You douchebag! You pig-headed-," I gasped as he leaned further down on me, his knees digging even deeper into my thighs.

"How dare you?! I've given you everything and you've given me nothing in return! Well not until now," he said with an evil half grin on his face.

He started to lift up my shirt with one hand and noticing his intentions I struggled harder than I've ever had. In that moment I thought back to Macy Steinberg and how her boyfriend had raped her and gotten her pregnant, that wouldn't happen to me. I wouldn't let it. He probably would have continued but the door burst open and five men stormed in.

"Put your hands up!," one of them shouted.

He quickly got off me and stood up putting his hands over his head. I scrambled backwards until I hit the wall and grabbed my aching ribs with one hand and my right thigh with the other. One of the men walked over to me and knelt by my side.

"It's going to be alright. You're going to be alright," he told me. I didn't respond because I could barely hear or see him. All I could see was the outlines of his face and body. My vision was going but the last thing I did manage see was my dad, the man who used to beat me, tear me down, and blame me was being handcuffed and taken away like I had always dreamed he would be.


	2. Chapter 2

I remember waking up and not knowing where I was. The walls, the bed, and the floors were white. There were machines everywhere and there were a few attached to my body. I was wearing a white dress and there were multiple blankets covering me, all soft and white. A doctor was standing beside my bed checking the machines and the computer, stopping every once and a while to write something down on his clipboard.

He looked down at me and finally spoke in a calming voice, "Good Morning, Maxine," his voice made me cringe, not because it was scary, but because it felt strange and unfamiliar hearing someone talk because I haven't heard anyone speak in a while, "My name is Doctor Osman. I just want you to know that you are alright and will no longer be hurt. You've been asleep for about two days now, and there are a few police that want to talk to you when you feeling better. Is that alright?"

I didn't respond, I just blinked at him and gently nodded my head, it was barely a nod.

"Alright, I'm going to have a couple nurses come in and check on you every half an hour or so, but for now I just want you to rest," before he left he added, "you're very brave Maxine," and he left closing the door behind him.

I remember falling back asleep and when I woke up a few nurses were around me prodding and poking at my arm. I didn't flinch or pull back, I just sat there. I've been able to deal with pain because of my dad, so this didn't really bother me. I remember them leaving and then a few police men entered, sat down beside me, and started asking me questions.

"Hello Maxine," one of the police spoke, "my names Sheriff Brown and I was one of the police men that was there when we arrested your father. I want you to know that he's in our facility right now and his hearing is next week to see if he will be put in prison or not. Before we go on trial I need to ask you a few questions about your father and the conditions you faced in his care. Do you mind answering a few questions for me?"

I just laid there not nodding, not answering, not making any movements. One of the men that came in with him finally spoke, "Sir, I don't think she's ready to answer any questions right now. Maybe we should come back later and then she'll be ready to answer a few questions."

Sheriff Brown grumbled something under his breath before sighing, "Alright, we'll see you soon Maxine."

He patted my hand before getting up from the chair and leaving with the other men. Soon another man came into my room. He looked familiar like I've seen him before. He was probably young, mid 20's, early 30's. He had dark brown hair, green eyes, and olive toned skin. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans, casual clothes. He came over to me, pulled up a chair, and sat down. I didn't even expect it but I started talking, "Oh great are you going to ask me questions about my dad?"

He laughed, his tenor voice vibrating, "No Maxine, I just want to talk to you. You're very brave, do you know that?", I didn't say anything but he continued, "My names David and I'm the man that came over to you the night we arrested your father. Do you remember me?" I nodded and he continued, "Most people in abusive homes wouldn't call anyone and tell them what's going on, but you did, and that shows great courage. I was in an abusive home to. I didn't call anyone to tell them what was going on. My teachers actually figured it out, but I want you to know that if you need to talk about anything you can always talk to me. Do you understand?"

I nodded and began crying. He leaned forward and took me in his arms hugging me. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest, his shirt now stained with dark splotched, but he continued speaking, "We will put your father to justice and you will never have to go through any of that ever again, I promise you."

"Thank you, thank you for everything," I sobbed into his chest.

"Your most welcome Maxine; don't be afraid to talk to the police, there just trying to help you."

I nodded and he got up and began to walk out before I stopped him, "Can you please send in the police? I think I'm ready to start answering some questions."

He smiled and responded, "Of course Maxine, I'll send them right in."

He left and a few minutes later Sheriff Brown and the other man came in and tried again to ask me questions, which I answered with discomfort trying not to think back on my dad and the abuse he put me through.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later my bruises were healed along with the three ribs I broke. I remember sitting in a big court room dressed in black dress pants and a light blue button up shirt that I once liked, but now I don't, to my left, David, and to my right, Sheriff Brown along with my lawyer, Taylor, a middle aged women tall, brown haired, she looked like the kind of women where if she wasn't a lawyer she would probably be a model. Apparently also she was very successful, as David told me. Graduated top of her class at Stanford and has one most of the cases she's been involved with. Sitting at the other table was my father dressed in orange, his lawyer, and a few police men that surrounded them. The judge, an older woman with white hair and wrinkles all over her face, sat at the front and called my case.

"The case of Maxine Felix vs. Nick Felix has started," she called out, her strong voice heard throughout the whole courtroom.

A few minutes of talking and discussing it was my time for questions. Taylor called me up to the stand, and I stood up and walked over to sit down beside the judge.

"Please state your name," she asked sweetly folding her arms in front of her chest.

"My name is Maxine Felix and I swear to state the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Ok you may continue," the judge said.

Taylor unfolded her hands and put them to her side, "Ok Maxine, I'm going to start by asking you a few questions. How old are you currently?"

"I'm 15."

"How old were you when David Felix started abusing you?"

"I was three."

"Where was your mother through all this?"

"She died in a car crash when I was three."

"How did the abuse start out like?"

"The first time he beat me he left me home alone in a cage and went out to get drunk in some bar. He came home, opened the cage and started beating me until I couldn't see straight. He would call me names like worthless and pathetic and beat me harder and harder each time. I remember waking up on the floor of the kitchen or bathroom or living room with broken bones and bruises for ten years straight."

She nodded, "Why didn't anyone notice what was going on?"

"I would hide the pain through makeup, headphones, and my hood. I got straight A's in school so teachers didn't need to worry about me. I never showed any signs of weakness in public. I would just suck it up and deal with it."

"When did you figure out you were done with it."

"The night I called the Domestic abuse number. I had it and couldn't take it anymore."

She nodded again, "Did David Felix ever sexually abuse you?"

I flinched, "No he didn't, he was going to that night, but the domestic abuse people barged in and saved me, but they didn't save my mother."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He raped her when she was young and then she got pregnant with me, he only stayed with her because he thought I was going to be a boy, he only stayed because he only wanted a son!"

She folded her arms back over her chest, "Are you sure of that?"

"Of course I'm sure! He told me that himself. That one moment he wasn't beating me or making my life a living hell he told me what had happened with my mother."

"So do you think you father actually even loved your mother?"

My dad's lawyer spoke, "I object! This has nothing to do with the case at hand!"

"Yes it does," Taylor countered turning to look at him.

"Order, order in the court!" The judge said and Taylor took my hand and guided me back to my seat at the table as the judge continued, "I think the jury has enough information to make a decision. Jury?"

A lady from the jury stood up and finally spoke, "We the jury decide that Nick Felix is guilty of domestic abuse against Maxine Felix and Julia Lovett."

The next hour was a blur. I remember getting a lot of hugs and congratulations from people. People I've met, people I've never even seen. David and his wife, Rose, a short woman with ink black hair, pale skin, and rosy red lips, hugged me and told me congratulations. It was probably the only hug that meant something to me that whole day.

I watched with little emotion as my father was taken away in chains out of the room and into a police car as reporters surrounded him asking him various questions. Reporters came up to me to and asked me questions I wouldn't answer. I was taken to a hotel later that night. I stayed there alone and when I was about ready to slip into bed and fall asleep I knelt by the edge of my bed and prayed. That was probably the first time I've ever actually prayed. My family wasn't religious so we never did any praying at church or at home. I prayed though for a good amount of time, thanking God for my life, for sending my father to jail, and for giving me a second chance. After I was done praying I slipped into bed, turned off the lamp light, and fell asleep with caution. Soon though I relaxed remembering that when I woke up the sun would be shining and my father would no longer be in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

I was true about the morning. I woke up seeing the sun shine through the curtains and even heard a few birds chirp there sweet morning song. It was the day of my father's sentencing so I made sure to get up early so I could take a long hot shower. Instead of wearing the same outfit twice Rose got me a sky blue skirt and a white button up to match. I've never worn such fancy clothes so I made sure to handle the items with much care while I got dressed. After I was done David, Rose and I ate a quick breakfast of eggs, orange juice, and toast, and then they took me back to the courtroom.

Walking back into the court made my heart literally skip a few beats. So this was it. Finally after ten years it's come to an end. I sat back down at the table next to Taylor and David and Rose and folded my hands together, placing them in my lap. Sensing my nervousness They brought in my father dressed in orange with shackles in his wrists and ankles. They sat him down at his table next to his lawyer. I remember the judge entering and everyone went quiet. Finally she began to speak, "David Felix you are sentenced to jail for 15 years for domestic abuse against your daughter, Maxine Felix and five years for rape against your ex-wife, Julia Lovett. Maxine if you want you may take the stand."

David quickly whispered over to me, "Maxine, you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable."

I shook my head, "No, I want to."

I got up and walked over to the stand trying to speak clearly, I didn't have a speech prepared, but I don't I would have any trouble coming up with one on the spot, I spoke looking directly at him, "You put me through hell for 10 years and you didn't have any regrets. I did everything for you and I didn't even get a 'thank you' or 'I love you' in return. When mom died you didn't even as much as shed a tear for her. You didn't care. You've never cared about me or mom or anything but yourself!" I looked into the audience, "Now I know what I want to do. I want to warn girls like myself about domestic abuse and help them because no one ever helped me until I called someone and was about to die," I looked back at him, "I hope you rot and jail and burn in hell! Because as of right now you are nothing to me," I stopped talking, thanked the judge for her time and walked back over to the table sitting down. Rose gave me a tight side hug and told me I did a good job over and over again while I sobbed quietly. My tears were blurring my vision but I was still able to see a bunch of police men take my father away in chains. When he walked by my table I could have sworn he had a tear in his eye but he put his head down to fast so I couldn't look him in the face.

I left the courthouse feeling drained, hungry, and tired. David and Rose said I could spend as much time as I needed at their house which I agreed to. I remember being driven to their house in their car with my head resting on Roses shoulder in the back seat. I must have fallen asleep because Rose woke me up and told me that we were there. I grabbed my backpack and they lead me into their house. It was two stories and very nice. They gave me a tour until they reached a guest room which they told me that's where I was going to stay. We walked past one room with a closed door and I wondered why they didn't show me that room.

After the tour I found out that the house had four bedrooms, four bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, a study, a sunroom, a movie room, and a room where I didn't know what it was. I kept asking myself why they had so many rooms, it was only the two of them, but maybe they had a lot of guests. David wished me a goodnight and Rose led me back to the guest room. She gave me a pair of pajamas to wear, told me I was very brave today, kissed my forehead, and wished me goodnight, closing the door behind her. I laid in the bed and covered myself with the duvet making a little cave around me. It took me a long time to fall asleep because a million thoughts were running through my head, but around four a.m. sleep finally consumed me, and I didn't dream of anything just a blank canvas waiting me to paint my future.


	5. Chapter 5

It was weird waking up in someone else's home. When I opened my eyes I expected someone to be yelling at me to get up, but there was complete silence as I opened my eyes. Again, the sun was shining and the birds were singing their same sweet song over and over again. I pulled the duvet over my head and adjusted my eyes to the bright light. Looking over at the bedside table I noticed it was already eleven o'clock. Thinking back, the last time I've slept till eleven o'clock was...never. Also waiting for me was a cup of tea which I took, taking a sip.

I dragged myself out of bed, the cup of tea still in my hands, and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and sweet smells came to my nose. They weren't familiar smells but they smelled really good. The scene in front of me reminded me of a 50's movie. David was sitting at the table eating and reading a newspaper while Rose was making breakfast, humming a song over the sounds of pots and pans clinking together. She must have heard me come down the stairs because she turned around a big smile came to her face, "Good morning Maxine! Breakfast?"

I nodded, a smile on my face, "Yes please."

I sat down next to David and Rose brought me over a plate filled with delicious foods. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, hash browns, you name it, she had put it on that plate. She sat down next to me, dusting her hands on her apron, "Did your father ever make you breakfast Maxine?"

I spoke quietly, "No, the last time he made me breakfast was right before my mom died; I usually just made myself meals or never ate."

A look of sadness came to her face, "Oh Maxine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No," I said interrupting her, "you didn't offend me. Thank you for breakfast and thank you for taking me into your home for the time being."

She leaned over and gave me a quick hug, "Of course Maxine, no problem."

We ate and David told me I would have to go back over to my house and gather the rest of my belongings. I finished eating, cleaned up my stuff, and went back upstairs to get ready for the day.

I walked past the mystery room again and got suddenly curious. It was rude of me to go through their stuff but curiosity got the best of me. Without thinking I opened it quietly. It was a nursery. The walls were all white, there were stuffed animals everywhere, and there was a white crib with white sheets, and a rocking chair in the corner. I just stood there, shocked. Rose and David didn't have any children, or at least I didn't think they had any children. While I was thinking I heard someone walk through the door. I turned around quickly and starting stumbling for words, "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to go snooping around! I-I was just curious!"

"It's alright Maxine," Rose spoke, trying to calm me down, "You're probably wondering why we have a nursery and no kids."

She picked up one of the stuffed animals and delicately began stroking its fur, "David and I have wanted a child for some time now and we've had trouble getting pregnant. We don't really like to talk about it, but when something like this happens we should explain ourselves."

David must have heard us talking because he came into the nursery, "What's going on in here?", he asked and wrapped his arm around Rose.

"It sees here that Maxine has discovered our little secret," She said looking up at David.

"Has she?" He asked, smiling, looking down at her.

"Im sorry!" I said to both of them, causing them to both look up at me.

Rose laughed, "Shh Maxine, it's alright were actually glad you discovered this."

"You are?" I asked stunned.

"Yes, Maxine," David spoke, "We've been meaning to ask you something for some time now. Would you like to be part of our family?"

"W-What?" I asked stumbling for words.

"Like I told you," Rose took over, "We've been having trouble having a kid of our own and we were going to adopt anyways. We think you're a fantastic kid. Would you like to be part of our family?"

"You want to adopt me?"

They both nodded, "The police told us you didn't have anywhere else to go, and we don't want to leave you to a foster home."

I didn't know what to say, so I ran into both their arms and gave them the best hug of my life. They were taken back by the hug but they soon hugged me back. I had a family. A family that would love me for who I was and not try to change me. A family that wouldn't abuse me or treat me like I was nothing. I felt happy. I felt like jumping up and down and dancing around. It was a feeling so odd, yet so comfortable, like I was supposed to feel this emotion all my life, but never had. The smile on my face was so big that my cheeks soon started to hurt, and I had to massage them to get some feeling back.


	6. Chapter 6

After our little hug fest David and Rose drove me back to my old house. I got out of the car and stared at my past. A sudden uncomfortable feeling came to my stomach. Rose came around to me and hugged me from the side, "You can do this," She whispered into my ear.

Gaining all the courage I had left I walked into my old house. The door was busted down from where the domestic abuse people probably kicked it and the inside looked like it was hit by a tornado. The police must have been searching for something. I walked to my room, moved the kick-downed door out of the way, and stood inside. It looked the same as it always had, some stuff was lying on the floor, and a few things were messed up, but in all it looked ok. I pulled my suitcase from under my bed, a black full suitcase that I'd had bought a while ago without telling my dad. I was planning on leaving that day but didn't. I began packing my few belongings. I packed all my clothes and grabbed my mother's jewelry case from the bottom of the drawer. My mother had given it to me the day of the car crash and it was filled with all her prized possessions, her jewelry, her dreams, her wishes. I carefully put it in my schoolbag wrapped between two of my baby blankets and continued packing the rest of my things. After everything I wanted was packed I only filled three suitcases and two backpacks. I walked out of my room blowing a final kiss and waving goodbye to my old life.

"Ready to go, honey?" Rose asked once I was

I nodded and we walked out of the house before I remembered something, stopping in my tracks, "Wait here," I said dropping my stuff and running back into the house. I ran upstairs to my dad's room. I had only been in there twice, once when I was sick and I couldn't fall asleep so I slept between my dad and my mom and instantly felt better and another time when I was seven and I again felt sick but when I walked up to my dad's room and asked if I could sleep between him like I used to he slapped me and told me to never come back up here again. I cringed at the memory and walked over to his dresser. It was an old dresser, mahogany, my mother once told me it was my grandparents brought it over from The Netherlands, but thinking about it now it was probably just a story to keep me entertained. Reaching to the bottom of it I pulled out a silver locket my mom gave me when I was born.

The story she used to tell me was that when I was born she took the locket that hung around her neck and immediately put it around mine, despite the Doctors protests. As I grew up the silver heart that hung around the silver chain amused me more each day. I would open the locket day and night and just look at the picture of me and my mother, smiling wide. Once though my dad saw me wearing it and immediately yanked it away from my neck, breaking the precious chain. The next day he tricked me into believing he had burned it, but he had hid it and now it was mine. I pulled the broken locket to my heart and smiled.

There was also a picture book at the bottom of his drawer, and I pulled it out and took it with me. Closing the door behind me I walked downstairs and out of the house joining up again with my new family.

"Is everything alright?" Rose asked.

"Yes, everything's fine." I responded with a smile, picking up my stuff I had dropped onto the ground.

She nodded and helped me take my stuff to the trunk of the car, throwing it in, and closing it behind her. The movers would be back tomorrow to get the furniture I actually wanted, my mother's dresser, and an old rocking chair that also belonged to my mother.

David got in the driver's seat, Rose in the passenger's seat, and she turned around to look at me. She gave me a smile and I gave her one back. She then took my hand and held it as David drove away from my old house.

I would never have to come back, never have to return back to a life of hell and suffering. A part of my soul was released that day. The part that was suffering for ten years straight. The part that thought I was going to be stuck there for the rest of my life. The part that was hopeless.

But a new piece of my soul was gained. The part that knew I wouldn't be suffering anymore. The part that knows that I'm in a home with people who love me. The part that wants to be stuck in this forever and the part that has all the hope in the world to start new again.


	7. Chapter 7

When I got back to the house David and Rose helped me carry my stuff up to my room. David said he had to make a business call and so Rose helped me unpack my stuff. When everything was in drawers and closets Rose promised to take me shopping some time to get me some more clothes. She also told me she would get me a car to drive once I got my license. I've been taking driving lessons every day after school for the past few weeks, and I'm supposed to get my license in September on my birthday.

Also I've never had a car of my own to drive and I felt bad knowing that cars were expensive and our economy kind of sucked. I told her it wasn't necessary but she said it was completely necessary, saying that I should have a car to drive to school and wherever else I might need to go.

David joined us once again and wrapped Rose into a hug and started to speak with a smile on his face, "That was the adoption clinic. We have a meeting tomorrow, and then we just have a few papers to sign, and then you're all ours."

David and Rose stood together in each other's arms smiling. I smiled back feeling happier than I've ever remembered being. I don't think I would ever get tired of David hugging Rose, kissing her temple, her lips, her cheek, and showing her all the love in the world.

It was different to see two people together loving each other because it just wasn't something I was used too. I think after a while I would get used to it though, they loved each other, and they were happy together. David kissed me goodbye and Rose told him she would join him in a minute.

While I was getting ready for bed Rose made me a cup of hot chocolate and set it on my bed side table. She tucked me in, turned on my night light I had brought over from my old house and went to leave but I quickly stopped her, a question lingering on my mind, "Rose, I don't mean to be rude, but are you ok with me being 14 and not a baby?"

"Oh Maxine, of course I'm ok with you being 14 and not a baby," she said coming over to the edge of my bed and sitting down, "I have a family now, something I've always wanted. I wouldn't care if you were 14 months or 14 years old. You're a wonderful child and I'm so happy to have you in my life."

"Thank you for accepting me for me Rose," I said tears coming to my eyes, "Do you think you could tell David that I appreciate him being there when I needed him and that I'm thankful for all he's done for me?"

"Of course Maxine," she said wiping the tears from my eyes, "Now get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow."

And with that she kissed my forehead, tucked me into bed again, and left, quietly closing the door behind her.

I grabbed my cup of hot chocolate from the bedside table and brought it to my lips, gulping it down. Once I was done and the cup was empty I fell into a deep sleep. Even though I was happy and excited, I once again had a dream of a canvas but this time there was a few scribbles and doodles on it representing my new life.


	8. Chapter 8

You know when you've had a really good night of sleep and when you wake up you stretch your arms and give yourself a smile? Well that's what happened when I woke up the next morning. The blankets covering my body were tangled and I could only imagine what my hair looked like, but I didn't care. For once I wasn't afraid to walk out of my room and go into the kitchen. I actually wanted to go downstairs and see my 'parents'. I wanted to see there smiling faces as Rose made breakfast and David, his arms wrapped around Rose kissed her cheek and hugged her tight. It was a scene I would never get sick of seeing.

Smiling I hopped out of bed, brushed through my hair quickly, grabbed my empty cup of hot chocolate, and walked downstairs, still in my pajamas.

Just as I suspected Rose was again making breakfast in the kitchen and David was standing beside her helping her, leaning sideways every once and a while to kiss her temple. When they saw me they gave me a smile before I put my empty cup in the sink and sat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Maxine," David greeted me, sitting beside me, "I hope you slept well?"

"Yes I did, thank you. I hope you slept well too?"

"Very well" He responded with a smile.

"I hope you slept well to Rose" I asked her while she set my plate at the table pouring me a glass of orange juice.

"Very well," she responded with a smile, "Now, I don't want to pressure you but hurry up and finish eating because we have to head over to the adoption center today."

I nodded with food in my mouth and continued to eat until my plate was clean. Rose said she would clean everything up while I got dressed and I thanked her and ran upstairs. I showered got dressed in my favorite pair of jeans and a warm sweater, and let my blondish brownish hair loose. That's the thing about my hair is that I never knew what to call the color of it. Shrugging I grabbed my locket from my backpack and put it on faceting the clasp. I tucked it into my sweater so no one could see it and pulled my hair over my shoulders. I didn't put on any makeup because I didn't have anything now to hide and that made me smile. Still with the idiotic grin on my face I went downstairs. Rose looked at me and commented right away, "You look pretty Maxine."

I flinched and Rose must have noticed it because she came over to me and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me close. I buried my head into her shoulder and she started to apologize quickly, "I'm sorry Maxine but you're just such a beautiful girl. I know you haven't heard that in a while but I want you to know that its 100% true."

I didn't know if I believed her. I spent my whole life thinking I was ugly and worthless. How can I go from thinking that to thinking that I was beautiful? My long dirty blonde hair never stayed the way I wished it would, my light blue eyes made my face look bigger and fuller than it really was, and I was not really the skinniest girl alive. I had a weight problem once and I went through a lot of crash dieting to make myself lose weight that obviously didn't work. All that happened from that experience was that I lost a humongous amount of weight but then gained it all back within weeks. It wasn't the healthiest way but it was the only way for me to feel somewhat beautiful again. It would take some time. I didn't want to tell her about my problems with my so I just nodded and hugged her back.

I remember after that David, Rose, and I drove to the adoption clinic and sat down with the adoption lady to sign papers. She asked me a few questions, most of them concerning my dad, and then she handed me a few papers to sign. I read them over quickly scanning the document.

In a nutshell the document said that David and Rose would become my legal guardians, and I would have to follow there rules and regulations until I turned 18. I signed the papers and handed them back to the lady. David and Rose also signed the papers they were given, huge smiles on both there faces. She shook our hands and congratulated us all. It went faster than most adoption processes because I was older and they understood my last home conditions.

After that I remember Rose and David came and gave me a big hug and told me welcome to the family. They told me I would either be attending the local high school I was used to going to or they said they could open enroll me in the private high school nearby. All I know about the private high school is that there all really uptight. A girl in my Civics used to go there and said they had more bomb threats and suicides than all the high schools in the state combined. Also they treated you as if you were 'God's children'. Not really my type of place so I said I wanted to continue attending the public high school because that's what I was used to and that's were I fit in the most.

The next day the movers dropped off the furniture from my old house that I wanted and Rose and David helped me set up my room. Over the summer we painted the walls light blue, and we painted the ceiling to look like clouds in the sky. Without telling Rose or David I painted two birds in the corning flying away, representing my mom and dad and the life I left.

Rose took me to some really high fashion stores to get overly priced clothes and shoes for the new school year and then she took me to get a haircut. I remember the guy telling me that I had beautiful hair and when I cringed and he asked why I said I got a chill and he laughed like it was no big deal.

He cut my hair so that it was lined to my chest area and he layered it a lot because my hair is thick. He also cut side bangs in it that I asked for and made them look really nice, better than my old haircut. I'd have to admit the guy did a damn good job cutting my hair. It was soft, not so thick, and almost brighter. The first day of school was tomorrow so I had to make a new impression.

"What if the kids make fun of me for what happened?" I asked Rose on the ride home from the salon.

"Why would they make fun?" she asked while keeping her eyes on the road, "I would have thought they would bow down to you in your bravery and courage."

I snickered, "Yea, well some people aren't like that."

"If they make fun of you just ignore them and continue on with your life. Your better than them and you've been through too much to just sit there and take it. Also I want you to make a few friends this year. I think it will be good for you."

"I don't know how many kids will want to be my friend after they heard what happened to me. They'll probably just see me as a basket case," I said resting my chin on my fist, looking out the window.

"Anyone would be grateful to be friends with you. Will you at least try?"

I sighed, looking at her, "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

I remember getting home late, having dinner, and going to bed. I sat in my bed that night and thought to myself how difficult this year would be. I didn't know what the kids would think of me or how many stares I would get, but I did know that I wouldn't try to let it get to me. Deep down inside though I know it would. Caring way to much about what people thought of me was always a curse of mine.


	9. Chapter 9

The first day of school is always scary. Especially freshman year. Images from my freshman year of high school came flooding through my brain, and I felt chills go up my spin. I was so glad I was a sophomore this year.

But the worst is waking up for school. I remember waking up the around 5:15 a.m. and just sitting in bed for five minutes. It was way too early to be getting up especially after my body was so used to sleeping in every day for three months.

Moaning, I dragged myself out of bed and hopped into the shower. Warm water cascaded all over my body, and I almost fell asleep right then and there, but I managed to drag myself out of the shower.

I wanted to remake a good first impression, so I changed into a new pair of jeans, a new pair of black boots, a new lace blouse that buttoned up in the back, and finished it all off with my leather jacket that I've had since forever. I remember buying it in a little boutique in the beginning of 7th grade and absolutely loving it. Thinking about it now it's kind of sad my fashion sense hasn't really changed in four years or my size for that matter.

I was always considered the 'abnormally' tall kid. I've been 5'9 since forever maybe growing in inch or so in the past few months, and I always got crap from kids about it. Freak. Giraffe. And my absolute favorite phrase, "How's the weather up there?" Every time someone says that though I just roll my eyes. It's like come on can you be any more original?

Signing, I brush my hair out and decided to leave my hair down tucking a piece of it behind my right ear and clipping it with my favorite butterfly clip that matched my blue eyes. I _fastened_ my locket, tucking in into my shirt, and put on some makeup. Not too much, but still enough to get me through the day.

I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs for breakfast. Rose made me a huge breakfast filled with so much delicious foods and deserts that I could barely eat it all. She told me she would drive me to school because I don't get my license for another week. _That's right my 16__th__ birthday is next week. Great. _I was never a fan of birthdays, especially mine. I really only celebrated the first three years of my life, and I don't remember much of that. After my mom died my dad stopped throwing me birthday parties and getting me presents. It was hard because every year I would see girls throwing birthday parties and pictures of them eating cake and opening presents and that just didn't happen to me.

When I was finished eating David wished me good luck, pressing a kiss to my forehead, and Rose drove me to school. When we arrived she gave me her big speech, "Just remember to be yourself, and don't let any of the kids get to you, smile, and have fun." Usual parents first day of school speech.

I smiled halfheartedly, "Thanks Rose, I'll see you after school."

"Bye Maxine, have a good day. Oh, before I forget, you look really nice today," she said smiling.

I flinched and gave her a shy smile, "Thank you Rose, you have a good day too."

I got out of the door, closing the door behind me and walked into the school. I remember seeing people sitting at tables with their friends, people exchanging hugs and 'how was your summers?', some people were kissing and hugging their boyfriends or girlfriends excited to see them again, teachers were scrambling to get everything together for the first day, and freshman were scrambling to asking how much time we had and were there classes were.

I inhaled, remembering how that was me last year and bracing myself for the worst I walked down the halls to my locker and to my first class to start the first day of my sophomore year of high school.

I remember that first day of school being o.k. Better than I expected. I got more stares then I intended, obviously. People would look at me and quickly say something to their friends. A few girls in the hallway would walk past me and say stuff to their girlfriends like 'her dad never loved her' or 'she was abused and her dad went to jail for it' all the stuff I was expecting them to say.

Something unexpected did happen though. I was walking from 3rd to 4th period and a couple of girls came up to me. They asked me if I felt bad for putting my dad in prison, and they hoped I went to hell for what I did. I just took it. I didn't want to get in a fight on my first day, so I just stood there tears starting to come to my eyes while they bashed me.

Then Macy Steinberg came up to them and told them off. I stood, my mouth wide open, staring at her.

"You shouldn't be saying anything, Katherine. I heard from a little bird that your flirting with _your_ stepfather. Is that true?" She said giving a wicked grin.

"Where did you hear that from?" Katherine asked, her mouth wide open.

"And you, MyKala. I remember last year you took your fathers debit card and spent all the money on clothes and shoes and then proceeded to tell him that it was _your_ stepmother. Is that true?"

"I-That-Where-" She stumbled over words looking for an excuse.

"I-That-Where-" Macy mocked, grinning.

Finally defeated they walked away, astonished, and Macy turned around, "Thanks. I want you to know that you're really brave." Were me and Macy Steinberg on good terms? I honestly knew exactly what she meant and I forgave her completely.

She gave me a nod and walked away hand in hand with some girl I didn't know. A sophomore probably, she looked somewhat familiar. I smiled and continued on with my day as if nothing happened.

At 6th period lunch I sat by myself. People would occasionally stare at me and comment, but I was able to tune it out. I refused to put on my headphones and pull up my hood though. I didn't want people thinking I was weak. I wanted to prove something to everyone.

In 7th hour though, I kept my promise to Rose and made a friend.

Her name was Lilly. She was a junior and a little out of the world. I walked into 7th hour and immediately walked to the back of the room to sit in my usual spot. I sat down in the corner in and she was sitting next to me.

She was wearing a black beanie, a black t-shirt with some bands name I've never heard of, and a black skirt with black tights. She wore black combat boots to that honestly made her look kick ass. Her skin was pale white so all the black she wore made her appear paler. Also, her eyes were a copper color I've never seen before. I wondered if she wore contacts. She wore a lot of bracelets that I was guessing most of them were made from her own two hands on her wrists and some were pushed down enough to reveal a tattoo on the inside of her wrist.

I've never seen the symbol before so I had a hard time figuring out what it meant. From what I could figure out though it was a star with a quote around the edges of it. Of course though the quote was in a language I didn't recognize, so I didn't understand what it meant.

She was doodling weird symbols in her notebook like space ships and hearts that were broken into a million pieces. Noticing me staring at her she stopped doodling and looked over at me.

"Do you have a problem?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm sorry I stared. I just want to see what you were drawing."

"Wait, you're that Maxine girl aren't you? The one whose father abused her?"

_The Girl Whose Father Abused Her, so now I'm a book title_. I sighed, "Yea, that's me, I guess everyone knows."

"Well yeah! Dude, your all everyone's been talking about."

I raised my eyebrow, surprised by her reaction, "You seem to say that like I won the Nobel Peace Prize."

"I wish my dad would abuse me. Maybe that would get him to stop pushing me about college," she looked away, as if considering the idea.

"Have you gone mad?!" I yelled at her, causing a few students to look back at us with confused stares. They just shrugged and looked back to the front of the class.

"Yes," she answered truthfully, looking back at me, "but can I tell you a secret?"

"I guess," I shrugged.

"Normal is overrated," she looked at me with a serious look on her face, "All the best people are mad."

The teacher walked in interrupting what I was about to say, "Ok everyone, stop your talking! Let's start off class."

The class went by fast. Millions of thoughts about Lilly roamed through my head and soon the bell rang snapping me out of my daydream.

8th hour went just as fast and when it was done I gathered my supplies from my locker and walked to the office, finding Rose waiting for me.

On the ride home she asked me questions like how was my day? Did I make any friends? How were the kids? All which I responded with good, yes, well. She asked me about the friend I met and I told her she was a junior in my Creative Writing class. Rose seemed to like the idea that I was making friends and when we got home I immediately went upstairs to my bedroom.

I flung myself on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I used to do this a lot when my dad started abusing me, it helped. I used to talk to whoever I thought may be listening, a friend, God, my mom. None of which who would answer me obviously but as a kid you believed they were. You believed the person you were talking to would swoop down and fight off your worries and make your life seem happy again. Thinking about it now it seemed ridiculous, but I liked the feeling I would get, just thinking. My head would clear, and my eyes would close, and for one moment in the long day, I would feel not like a basket case.


	10. Chapter 10

The next month went by pretty fast. Lilly and I hung out more, and I found out why she liked to draw weird symbols. It was because she was Buddhist and believed that certain symbol meant certain things. She was the last person I would have thought to be Buddhist, but in reality when you thought about it, it made sense. She also really like the color black and always wore a beanie. One time I asked her why she liked black and she said it was because it set off her pale skin. I always wondered about her eyes though. I've never seen anyone with copper colored eyes, but they were beautiful. Also, one day at lunch when I offered her part of my hamburger she declined saying she was a vegetarian.

She sometimes came over to my house and we would study or talk. It was nice having a friend who understood you for you. Someone who wouldn't make fun or mock you for your problems but try to help you by making you laugh them off.

My birthday soon came, September 10th. I took my driver's test early in the morning and passed with flying colors. I actually wasn't a great driver, but I was great enough to pass. My license photo was an issue though. I'm not saying it was bad but it could have been better. The lady didn't tell me when she was going to take the photo and I wasn't quite prepared for when to smile. She took the photo on two when I was getting ready to smile. Now, I look like I have a cocky grin on my face, but I mean come on who takes the photo on two? Other than that Rose and David threw me an awkward Sweet 16. Since Lilly was my only friend and the only person I wanted there, I invited her and it was one of the best days of my life.

She came over and we played video games, and talked, and made prank phone calls (most of them to Katherine and MyKala), and just spent time together. I opened my presents from Rose and David and couldn't believe what I had gotten. They had gotten me a brand new ink black convertible. I told them it wasn't necessary but Rose insisted telling me she wasn't going to drive me around forever. With a big grin on my face I opened the rest of my presents from Rose and David. They had gotten me clothes, shoes, jewelry, books, notebooks, a new laptop, which I didn't need; my old one was fine besides the screen basically falling off, and little trinkets to put around my room.

Still smiling I opened Lilly's gift: A friendship bracelet, a book on Buddhism, hipster glasses, and my favorite candy she got me addicted to all the way from Japan.

I hugged her, thanking her for the gifts, and also hugged Rose and David. To some people this Sweet 16 is considered lame, but to me this was the perfect Sweet 16. We ate dinner and cake and watched a movie in the living room before going upstairs to my room.

Before going to bed we talked some more, about school, other girls, and of course boys. She asked me if I thought anyone was cute, but I told her no one really caught my eye, and without telling her why she nodded like she understood everything.

I asked her if she was crushing on anyone and she cringed and looked at the ground.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, the smile leaving my face.

She lifted her head and looked right into my eyes, "No, Maxine. You didn't say anything wrong. It's just that-that-that-" she said stumbling over the last part, suddenly turning shy.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I have a secret to tell you Maxine, but you have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone, especially my parents. Oh God, if my parents found out…" She sighed, looking spaced out and running a hand through her black hair.

"If your parents found out about what?" I continued to ask my hand now trembling.

She sighed and looked back into my eyes, "I'm a lesbian, Maxine."

My hand stopped trembling, but I don't know why I froze. She was still Lilly, she was still my friend. I didn't care about her sexual orientation. I've never had anything against gays and I respected the courage they had with dealing with homophobic jerks.

Mistakenly sensing my shock Lilly quickly said, "But it's not like I'm going to flirt with you or try to have sex with you or anything."

"Lilly," I said but she continued to speak as if not hearing me.

"I mean I like you and all."

"Lilly," I said this time louder but she continued to speak, her voice getting faster and faster.

"But you're my best friend, and I would never ever do anything to ruin that."

"Lilly!" I yelled causing her to shut up.

Her whole body was shaking as much as she tried to hide it and I ran a hand through my hair, scooting to sit next to her. She looked at me with fear in her eyes as I threw my arms around her body, hugging her.

"Lilly," I whispered, "I don't care that you're a lesbian. You're my best friend and I wouldn't care if you were gay, straight, bisexual, transgender, any of that. You're still Lilly and your sexual orientation doesn't change that. I promise on my life I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, your secrets safe with me, but I want to tell you thank you for trusting me with such a big secret, you can trust me."

I felt tears on my shirt from where she was crying causing, and I hugged her tighter letting her cry into my shirt. I've never seen Lilly cry before; she just wasn't one of those people that cried.

"I'm sorry, Maxine," I heard her mumble into my shirt, "I'm so sorry."

I pulled her away from my shirt by the shoulders and forced her to look at me in the eyes, "Lilly, you have nothing to be sorry about. I mean you told me, that's all that matters. I won't neglect you."

She smiled and gave a wet laugh, "No, not that. I'm sorry for crying like an idiot."

I laughed and hugged her again. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me back before pulling away, "Alright, alright, that's enough. You sure after that whole hug fest you're not a lesbian to?"

I laughed, "No, I'm sure I'm not. Straight as a pole."

"You sure? I've been told I have the ability to change people." She said waggling her eyebrows.

"God," I said laughing and punching her arm.

She laughed with me and after a few minutes of laughing till we cried we fell asleep. I knew in that moment I would never have another friend like Lilly and for once in a long time I didn't want to leave New York. This was my home and as long as I had Rose, David, and Lilly I would be happy living here for the rest of my life.

But happy ending don't exist in my world.

It was the middle of October and I was sitting in my room listening to rock music Lilly illegally downloaded onto my iPod without my permission and reading a book Lilly gave me about Buddhism. She thought that maybe if I understood more about Buddhism then it would relax all my worries. After reading about half the book I did feel more spiritually connected with myself, maybe it was just the concept of reading, maybe it was actually the book.

Rose and David came in and turned off my music. David picked up the book I was reading and quickly questioned it, "How to channel your inner Buddhism?"

"It's a book Lilly gave me, she's Buddhist. Oh, I was wondering if maybe next week I could go with her to this whole culture of the world's festival? There's a Buddhist thing Lilly wanted to introduce me to, and it's only an hour from here. "

Rose turned to look at David and then looked back at me sadly, "I don't think so, Maxine."

"Why? It's on the weekend and I don't have any homework."

"It's not that Maxine," David said sitting next to me on the edge of the bed, "It's just that we may not be living here in a week."

_Why wouldn't we be living here? _Concern rose in my voice, "What are you guys talking about?"

David continued speaking, "I got offered a job in La Push, Washington, and I'm going to take it. The bad news is they want me down there as soon as possible."

"How soon?" My voice started to tremble.

He looked into my eyes, "Two days."

I felt as if my whole world was tumbling down. I finally found a friend, I finally found my place, and they were just going to make me move and give that all up.

"No!" I screamed, "I'm not going!"

"You have to come with us Maxine darling, were your legal guardians," Rose now spoke sitting on the other side of me.

"Then I'll just find a way of that! I'll find a foster home here to live! You can't make me leave!" I continued to scream, gripping the bed sheet, turning my knuckles white.

Rose started to speak, "Maxine, I know this is going to be hard-"

"Bull-shit!" I shouted startling her, "God, I've finally found a friend for the first time in my life and now you're making me leave her? I've found a place where I feel comfortable for the first time in ten years and you're making me leave?"

I remember without a second thought running out of my bedroom, downstairs, and out the door. I ran until I couldn't run anymore and until my legs felt like jelly. I sat down on a nearby curb and just cried. It's been awhile since I've cried so hard and it felt weird. It felt like I shouldn't be crying, but my brain was telling my eyes to produce tears, to cry until I couldn't cry anymore.

When the sun was starting to go down and the weather got cold I decided it was about time I dragged my sad butt home. Rose and David were probably worrying about me, but I honestly didn't care. I didn't want to leave New York. This was my home. They knew how hard it was for me to make friends, why would David accept a job without consulting me?

_Because it's not you decision, idiot! David gave you a home and a family and if he wants to move then you go with him and congratulate him on his promotion. _A little voice said in the back of my head and I sighed and decided that the voice is probably right.

I walked home slow hopping that when I got home it would all be a dream. Also, it gave me time to think about things which is what I really needed, time to think.

I finally got home and walked inside, slowly closing the door behind me. I only got three steps inside the house before Rose pulled me into a tight hug crying into my shoulder.

"Maxine, are you alright? Where did you go? Don't ever run away like that again, do you hear me?" She sobbed into my shoulder.

I stayed silent and let her cry into my shoulder until she felt the need to stop.

"Where's David?" I finally asked after I was sure most of her crying was done and she was able to speak.

"He's on the phone with the police telling them your home safe. You really scared us Maxine." She said lifting her head and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You called the police?" I gasped.

"Of course we did, we thought you ran away, we thought you were never coming back. We were really worried Maxine."

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. They were worried that I ran away. They cared about me. I had a family that cared about me. They only wanted what was best for me. I guess the thought didn't really hit me before because I was so used to living with my father who didn't care if I got hit by a train or not. He'd probably love it if I got hit by a train, then I wouldn't be in his life anymore.

"I'm sorry Rose. I'm sorry that I ran away. I didn't think you would care," I sobbed tears gathering in my eyes.

"Of course we care Maxine", she said tucking another piece of hair behind my ear while I cried into her shoulder, "Shh honey, it's been a long day. Let's get you into bed."

She led me upstairs and into my bedroom. She left to go make me a cup of tea while I got dressed and ready for bed. Once I was ready she came in and handed me the cup of tea which I drank quickly, the warm liquid making me even more tired. Before leaving she tucked me into bed and turned on my nightlight, and then she kissed my forehead, turned off the lights, and closed the door behind her. I didn't know if it was the warmness of the tea or my sudden tiredness, but I soon fell asleep tears still running down my face.

The next morning David hugged me and told me how much he loved me. I wasn't able to see him yesterday when I returned home, but I can tell by his ruffled hair that he was worried just as much as Rose was.

At breakfast he told me and Rose that we were going to be moving tomorrow. The business he works for needed him as soon as possible and the only flight they could get us was tomorrow. He had called my school beforehand and told them we were leaving tomorrow and that my last day would be today.

Today was my last day in New York so Rose drove me to school and once we were there; I hopped out of the car, and ran into the school immediately my main motive was to look for Lilly. Since she was a junior it was hard to find her in the morning so I had to wait till after 7th hour to talk to her. After class I ran to her locker and waited for her. I saw her coming down the hallway, ran up to her, and threw my arms around her waist.

"Whoa," she stumbled, "What's the hug for?"

"I'm moving tomorrow! To some place called La Push, Washington! I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier! I didn't know until last night!" I said in hysterics tears falling down my cheek as she hugged me back.

"Shh Maxine," she soothed me, "I understand, you don't need to feel bad. Hell, sure I'm sad you're leaving. You're the best friend a girl could have, and you've understood me more than anyone else has, ever. Here," she let go of me and took a bracelet off her arm.

Taking my wrist she clasped on the bracelet and fastened it. It was brown and braided. It had Chinese words on it which she told me meant friendship. It was beautiful. From what I remember she wore it a lot and when I told her she didn't have to, she told me yes she did.

Without even think I took a ring off my finger and put it on hers with the Sanskrit words meaning love, trust, and friendship on it that I always wore. I had gotten it with her one day after what felt like hours of her talking me into buying it. I was never really a big ring wearer but I was glad I had bought it.

Then I hugged her telling her how much she meant to me, and how she was going to be my best friend forever. I promised her I would call her whenever I can and she told that she would call whenever she could also. It was going to be hard but we were going to make it work.

"Bye Maxine, call me if you see any hot girls in La Push," she said giving me a wink.

I laughed pulling her in for another hug, "I will, bye Lilly."

We gave each other one last hug before parting ways. As I walked down the hallway to 8th hour more tears fell down my cheeks and I pulled the bracelet she had given me close to my heart. When I arrived at 8th I sat down in my usual spot and thought about how much New York meant to me, and how I would never forget anything about it good, or bad.

I didn't want to wake up the next morning but knew I had to. As much as I didn't want to move I knew deep down inside that this was for the best. Rose, David, and I spent the rest of the afternoon packing and getting ready for the movers. After five long, continuous hours of packing, we were finally done.

The movers arrived, and I grabbed my backpack and duffle bag with some of my clothes in it, blew my room a kiss, and closed the door. The rest of my stuff was already in the car, this was just the stuff I was taking on the plane. Walking down the stairs I felt like I had a million pounds on my shoulders. New York was my home, and I didn't want to leave now that my life was finally back in place.

I met Rose and David downstairs and we got into the car and headed to the airport. As David pulled out of the driveway Rose grabbed my hand and together we looked out the window at our old house. On the way we passed my dad's house covered in police tape, the door still broken down. The house was supposed to be torn down by next week and that made me sad for some reason. Before I even knew what I was doing I put my fingertips to my lips and blew a kiss to the old house.

We drove to the airport in silence only the sound of the radio being heard and once we were there we hopped out of our car, walked into the airport, checked in our stuff, and boarded our plane. Our cars, the furniture, and the rest of our other stuff was going to be shipped to our new home in La Push, Washington in a few days.

I remember on the plane I had my own row, which was nice, and Rose and David sat in front of me. This was my first time on a plane, and to tell you the truth I wasn't scared. I've seen plenty of movies where something happens on the plane and it crashes, but those kinds of movies didn't affect me. Different forms of transportation didn't bother me, well maybe cruise ships. After seeing Titanic I don't think I'll ever be able to go on a cruise ship again.

The lady in the row behind me started hyperventilating when the pilot announced takeoff but her husband, I was guessing, gave her a piece of gum and she sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. I also took out a piece of gum and started chewing it and surprisingly it helped. It was amazing being 30,000 feet in the air in a 20,000 pound plane. It was the closest thing I was going to get to actual flying, and I was glad I had a window seat.

After a while of looking out the window I took out my laptop and looked up La Push, Washington. The first thing that popped up was a map of where La Push was and a bunch of websites dedicated to Quileute Legends. Ignoring the map completely, I clicked on the first website dedicated to Quileute Legends and began reading.

After about three websites I decided that they were all just legends. Most of them were about men who changed into wolves to protect their land against the 'cold ones'. They were obviously just stories that the elders told to little children to put them to bed.

When I was done with fairytales I went back to the map of La Push on Google Earth and clicked on it, along with few pictures. La Push is located on the far, far west of Washington. It's a small community and home to the Quileute tribe, hence the legends. Its record high is 99 degrees Fahrenheit, but its average high for the year is only 56 degrees Fahrenheit. Its record low is 5 degrees Fahrenheit and its average low is around 41 degrees Fahrenheit. It's located along the Quileute River and along the North Pacific Ocean. I also learned that La Push is known for its whale-watching and natural beauty.

Great, I go from the hustle and bustle of New York to whale watching and 'natural beauty'. Why did David have to get transferred here?

After a few more hours of looking up pictures and moaning and groaning about how boring this La Push was going to be the flight attendant announced that we were landing. It was good that David got us a straight flight from New York to Olympia or we would have to spend another countless hours on a plane. It's not that I didn't like flying, in fact I loved flying now, but I was glad once we were safe on the ground.

We got our stuff before leaving the airport and getting in a taxi. Now this felt more like home. Living in New York, you got used to taking a taxi everywhere, either that or walking. The taxi driver asked where we wanted to go, we told him the address, and he put the car in gear and drove us there.

All the rest of our stuff would be arriving tomorrow but we had enough clothes in our suitcases to last us for days. The taxi driver dropped us off at our new house and I noticed that it was so much more different than our old house.

It was a common white color house, two stories. Rose gave me a smile and together the three of us walked into the new house. The inside was much prettier than the outside. It was a higher middle class home and it showed by the inside of it. When you walked in there was a staircase leading upstairs and a hallway leading down into the kitchen. To the left when you walked in there was a dining room and to the right there was a study. The kitchen was huge and had an island and lots of counter space with new appliances. David had mentioned something about the house being just recently built, and I could tell right away. To the right there was a living room and when you walked through the kitchen there were double doors leading to a sunroom and through the sunroom it lead you to the backyard.

It was nice that New York and Washington had the same time zones. That meant I didn't have to reset my watch or rearrange my brain to new times.

Still though, it was getting late, so I wished Rose and David goodnight, and dragging all my stuff, went upstairs to my new room. There were four bedrooms upstairs and David and Rose said I could pick any room I wanted. I found the master bedroom but didn't pick it, instead I picked the next biggest room. It had a view of the backyard that I liked. The backyard wasn't small, but wasn't huge, and it lead into the woods.

The room was pretty plain otherwise. The walls were a lilac color and the floor had white carpet. There was also a dresser in the corner and next to the dresser was a glass door leading out into a balcony. To the right there was a bathroom of my own which is another reason I picked the bathroom. I was so used to have a bathroom in my room; I guess it was an instinct to choose the room with the bathroom. The bed already has a blanket on, white, probably filled with feather. I was so tired from the move that I fell into bed, still in my clothes, and fell asleep immediately once my head hit the feather pillow. This time though, I had a dream. But this dream wasn't like my other dreams. Tonight, I dreamed of wolves.


	11. A Long Due Introduction

Hey there everyone whose read my story so far :) I'm sorry I haven't really interacted much in the beginning of my chapters or at the end. Originally, I put a few chapters of this story up on Wattpad and since it got such good views I decided since its a Fanfic it might do even better on Fanfiction. Therefore, I've been copying and pasting what I've already written and just updating it without really adding as much as a 'thank you' or 'hope you enjoy' at the end for which I apologize greatly. Thank you to everyone whose viewed my story and left such good comments. Your kind words have encouraged me to keep updating, and I hope you enjoy every chapter I update from here on out. Again, I apologize for not introducing myself before, but I hope this makes up for it :) Don't forget to keep leaving comments, they're much appreciated. Thank you so much again and I hope you enjoy the rest of Que Quowle (Stay With Me Forever) :)

P.s. If you have any questions about who I am, or you want some writing advice, or maybe you have another question that doesn't relate to anything I said before, you can always check my profile as well as private message me. My inbox is always open :)

-Sofia


	12. Chapter 11

**Embry's POV**

"If we all understood that everyone has their own battles to fight, insecurities to face, loves to contend, and goals to attain, the world would be a gentler place." -Uknown

Her laugh. Her smell. Her beauty. As we danced through the meadow I once found so long ago while on a night shift, that's all my mind could focus on. She was wearing a big baggy sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots, her long dark blonde hair was down and flowing. She was wearing no makeup except the slight blush on her cheeks from the cold. She looked like she just rolled out of bed, but she couldn't look more beautiful.

Her small, delicate hand rested on my shoulder, her other one held tightly in mine. My hand rested at her waist, our chests almost pressed together.

The white smile on her face stretched from ear to ear, making me want to smile even bigger than I was already. She wasn't looking at me in the eyes, instead she looked at her feet.

Sensing her shyness I stopped our dancing and used my finger to lift her chin so that she would look at me in the eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes met my brown ones, and I felt my heart leap in my chest.

Her face was only inches away from mine, and I felt it getting closer and closer. Soon our foreheads were touching, and I felt my heart speed up. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _Hard against my chest.

"I love you," I whisper to her, "I'm so glad I have you in my life."

After a few moments after I say it she doesn't say anything back. She just continues to stare back up at me, her smile gone from her beautiful face. I'm about to ask her what's wrong, but I don't know how to address her. I don't know her name. It's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't force it out my mouth.

She leans up to kiss my cheek and when she pulls away I can see the smile back on her face causing me to smile to. She rests her forehead back on mine, and we just stand there gazing into each other's eyes.

I play with her fingers and when I'm done she wraps them around my neck, making me shiver. She plays with my hair, running her fingers through it and places her hands back on the back of my neck. They're cold from the weather, but I don't mind.

I take my hands and place them on either side of her face, making her shiver. She takes her hands from the back of my neck and places them over mine. I don't know what I'm doing, but before I second guess myself I lean down and she leans up and our lips are about to touch before:

_"Come on, Em, snap out of it!" Paul yells in my mind. _

My dream crashes and the mystery girl disappear. I gain back focus and open my eyes, looking at the dark silver wolf standing in front of me.

_"Sorry, Paul," I mumble._

_"Daydreaming again?" He mocks, giving me a smirk._

_"Shut up, Paul!" I yell, annoyed, shoving past him and walking in the other direction._

_"If you didn't want me knowing about your secret fantasies then maybe you shouldn't be thinking about that stuff," he says catching up to me, walking at my side._

_I mutter something under my breath and say annoyingly, "You shouldn't be reading my mind in the first place."_

_He gives a short laugh, "Kind of hard not to do, wouldn't you say, considering I need to read your mind to communicate with you?"_

_"Well you only need to read my mind to communicate with me. All the…other stuff you don't need to poke your nose into."_

_He laughs, and I give him an angry glare when I see the thoughts that went through my head go through his, "Lay out of my business," I growl._

_"You really think the elders are going to allow you to fall in love with some girl without imprinting?" He says walking faster to stand in front of me, causing me to stop in my tracks. _

_"I'm hoping they will," I growl, "I don't need to imprint to find my soul mate."_

_"Embry, just face the facts. If you haven't imprinted by now, you're not going to."_

_"Your point?" I mumble._

_He sighs, "My point is is that I know how much you want to imprint but in reality your fates already decided for you once you join this pack. It's just not in the cards for you, Em."_

_Like I didn't know that? I think angrily to myself, noticing that Paul can hear everything I'm thinking. _

_"I know you're sick of hearing it Embry, but someone has to tell you. So stop having these ridiculous fantasies about this girl you don't know, alright?"_

It not like I can help it. I can't get her out of my mind. I don't think that though. I don't want him giving me crap. Instead I just stand there not looking at Paul in the eyes.

This isn't the first time one of the guys has caught me fantasizing about this mystery girl. In fact, this isn't even the second time, or the third time, or the fourth time that one of the guys has caught me. This is more like the hundredth time. I don't know why I kept fantasizing about her. Asking people if she looked familiar, driving my motorcycle miles and miles to find her. She didn't live here, she probably wasn't even real. I'm such a love-struck idiot.

What's even worse is that every time Sam, Paul, Jared, or Quil read my mind while I'm daydreaming they'll give me this big long speech about imprinting and how I probably won't imprint. None of the guys think I will. Paul used to make jokes that it was because I care so much that I won't imprint, but in all honesty I don't want to imprint. I want a normal, real relationship with a girl I love without being forced to because of some crazy werewolf tradition.

It's not like Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob, and Quil aren't in love with their imprintees, sure they are, but it's not the same love you read about in books or see in movies.

I've never told any of the guys that I don't want to imprint. It's one of the only secrets I've managed to keep through this whole experience.

_"You're daydreaming again," Paul says annoyed. _

I snap out of my thoughts and immediately turn my attention back to Paul.

_"If you don't like," I growl pushing past him, "Then stay out of my head."_

_"I'm just stating the facts, Em," he says catching up to me._

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I mumble not wanting to talk about it any longer, "Where's Sam anyways?"_

_He gives a short laugh, "Probably out with Emily, his imprintee," He hisses the last part and I roll my eyes and continue to walk forward._

I'm not arguing with Paul. Sam probably is out with Emily, Sam's girlfriend…no fiancé now. Also his imprintee. As I'm not arguing with Paul as if he were to say that Jared was probably out with Kim because he was. He is 95% of the time. As is Quil with Claire and Jacob with Renessmee.

My two best friends sucked into the world of imprinting.

The only reason Paul wasn't out with Rachel is because she's spending the day with her dad. Rachel is Jacobs's sister and twin sister of Rebecca who lives in Hawaii, I think, after she met some guy and they got married shortly after. Jakes mom died a while ago so it's just him and his dad most of the time, Billy, but after Rachel returned home from college early, she was walking on the beach, Paul and her encountered each other, bada-bing, bada-boom, love. As what happened with everyone else. Love at first sight is what everyone tells me, but stronger as Sam would always add at the end.

_"Hey guys!" an excited, cheerful voice cuts off my thoughts, "Where are ya? Oh don't tell me, I know, I know!"_

Paul and I stop where we are and five minutes later a small, sandy colored wolf comes barreling out of the woods, running up to us, a wide wolfy grin on his face.

_"What's up, Seth?" Paul asks with a grin on his face._

_"Just checking to see if I need to do anything," he says, still smiling. _

Seth, one of the youngest wolfs in our pack, is always excited to help out if needed. He always shows up hours early to the meetings and night shifts. He always has the biggest smile on his face, even if our lives are on the line.

Edward, Bella's wife, Jacob's former love, once said that Seth had one of the purest, most sincerest minds he's ever read. Yeah, Edward reads minds. Sometimes he even reads my mind and then occasionally comes up to me and asks me questions about my daydreams. It's embarrassing to say the least but Edward is actually the only person that knows that I don't want to imprint. That I can trust not to tell anyone else that I don't want to be sucked into the world of imprinting.

_"Hey Em," he says giving me a bigger smile._

Seth and I have always been close. We were the only five werewolves' left that haven't imprinted on anyone. Considering Seth was only fourteen, Collin and Brady were only thirteen, and Leah was a girl, they still had a chance of imprinting. Me. I was out of chances.

_"Hey Kid," I say forcing a smile onto my face._

_"What's up?" He asks, still that goofy grin on his face._

_"Sam old, same old," I say shrugging._

_"Daydreaming again?" He laughs cocking his head to the side._

_"Shut up," I mumble as both he and Paul laugh their wolf asses off. _

_"Can't we just get going, I think I heard Sam," I say walking past both of them._

_I hear them both continue to laugh, and I run through the woods fast trying to get as far away from them as possible._

_"Come on, Em, we were just joking," I hear Paul chuckle in my mind._

_"Shut the hell up," I growl not wanting to talk to anyone._

_"Please, Em," I hear Seth beg, and I almost stop in my tracks, but I force my legs to keep going. Even Seth couldn't stop me from being mad right now. _

_"No, Seth," I say pain in my voice, "I need to be alone right now. I'll see you tonight." _

I don't hear them say anything else, so I keep running until I reach my backyard and transform back into my human form, changing into a pair of cut offs and a blue t-shirt with white sleeves that are elbow length that I keep in a nearby tree for occasions like this.

I run through my backyard and into the front yard seeing my mom's car in the driveway. She must have gotten home early from work.

"Shit," I mutter.

Hesitantly I walk through the front door, closing it quietly behind me. I tiptoe about five feet before my mom stops me, "Embry Call, where were you?" She demands.

"Shit," I mutter again before turning around seeing her standing a few feet behind me, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I was just out for a walk," I shrug.

She sighs and comes over to me, reaching up to rest her palm on my cheek. Her hands freezing cold against my burning skin, "Embry, what's wrong?"

"Mom," I mutter, pulling my cheek away from her palm, "I've told you this a million times, everything's fine. I'm fine."

I hated lying to my mom.

Especially since it was just her and me. My mom and I have never had the best relationship. Ever since I changed and started to do late shifts I've been having to escape late at night through my bedroom window and when my mom would come in late from her late shifts at the hospital and check on me, I would be gone.

The first time I left late at night she had called the police thinking I ran away. Sam heard the police outside my house and immediately told me my mom was looking for me, so I had to come back through the window, and when my mom demanded where I was all night I had to lie and tell her I had went for a long night walk.

She believed me the first few nights, but then she started to get worried that I had insomnia and took me to a doctor who told her everything was fine with me.

After a few more nights of escaping, she grounded me, but I kept leaving anyways. Sam told me he would help tell my mom if that made me more comfortable, but I told him it wasn't necessary. This secret was too big to tell.

So every night since I've changed I've left my house late at night and went to late shifts to be with the pack. Every night when I would return home my mother would be sitting in my room waiting for me, tears in her eyes. She would ground me countless times. I'm technically grounded for life now.

Seeing her crying on my bed, waiting for her one and only son to return home made my heart break every time. I didn't want her thinking she was a bad mother because she wasn't. She worked hard to raise me and as far as mothers go did a pretty good job. She just wouldn't understand what's going on in my life right now.

Tears had just begun to form in her eyes and she reached up again to touch my warm cheek. As werewolf's we had unusually warm skin. Also, before I changed I was all skin and bones, no muscle. Now muscles corded my body and that's basically all I am.

Being the tallest and skinniest of the pack, despite my muscle, some of the other boys looked down on me. Especially Paul and Sam. At 6'5" I was the same height as Sam but while Sam was big and tall, a leader, I was tall and lanky, a leader trapped inside a follower's body.

At first my mom thought I was taking steroids, but I told her I had just begun working out after school. Can't believe she believed that one.

"Embry Hun, are you sure you're feeling alright? You're feeling warm again," she says putting both her palms on either side of my face, so I was forced to look into her eyes. We had the same chocolate brown eyes that my mother used to tell me when I was younger would make any girl swoon one day. Seeing I didn't have a girlfriend and never would imprint, I have a feeling she just told me that to tell me that.

"Yeah mom, I feel fine," I say reaching up to put my hands on top of hers, "I'm just feeling a little warm."

"Do you want some aspirin, Hun?" She asks, her thumb now stroking my cheekbone.

I nod and she takes her hands off my face and walks over to the kitchen cabinet. Sighing in relief, I walk over to the kitchen island, resting my forearms on the countertop. My mom is reaching up into the highest cabinet on her tiptoes to get the aspirin bottle.

My mom's always been pretty short. She was probably around 5'2" and very petite. She always puts her long black hair in a ponytail that reaches about mid-back. As a kid teachers always told me I looked exactly like my mom, but I didn't see it. We may have the same colored hair, skin, and eyes, but other than that we were nothing alike. She's never told me this, but I must have gotten my personality and physical features from my dad.

But heck that I'd know. I've never known my dad. He wasn't dead or anything, he just has never been around. Sixteen years ago when my mom got pregnant with me she moved here to La Push. She's originally from the Makah tribe, but as the guys and all the elders have told me she had an affair with a La Push man and moved here in hopes of marrying him, but when she got here she found him happily married with kids. She couldn't go back so instead she just stayed here.

The guys, especially Leah, love to bring up the fact that I was a mistake child. In reality though, I guess I was a mistake. Since the werewolf gene runs through generations of Uleys, Blacks, and Clearwater's and my mom isn't one of those, or related to one of those people, the man my mom had an affair with is either Joshua Uley, Billy Black, or Harry Clearwater all married at the time.

My mom has never told me though who was my dad, and I could never ask her. The elders and everyone else say its Joshua Uley though. He was never much of a dad to Sam, abandoned him at a young age, so they said it was a possibility that he might have gone to the Makah tribe and hooked up with another woman.

The possibility that I tore apart another family makes me want to throw up every time I hear or think about it.

My mom finally finds the aspirin bottle, opens it, takes out two tablets, fills a cup with water, and sets the items in front of me.

I take the pills in my hand and put them into my mouth, quick washing it down with a gulp of water. The water feels cool and refreshing down my throat and I drink till there's no more left. Even though the pills won't do anything because I really didn't feel sick and because I'm a werewolf and we heal automatically, making us never sick, they still make me feel a little better.

I set the cup back down on the countertop and my mom takes it and puts it in the dishwater. She comes back over to me, so that's she standing to my side, and I turn to her.

"Do you feel any better?" She asks resting her hand on my forehead.

"Y-Yeah," I stutter, "I-I think I'm just going to go to bed, I'm not really feeling well."

"You do look a little pale, you sure there's nothing else you need?" She asks concern in her face.

I shake my head, "N-No, I think I just need a good night's rest."

"Alright, Hun. I'll see you in the morning, goodnight." She says reaching up to kiss my cheek.

"Goodnight, mom," I say attempting to give her a reassuring smile before walking down the hall and into my room, closing the door behind me.

Breathing hard, I rest my back against the back of the door. Sweat is running down my face, and I feel my shirt stick to my back and stomach.

I feel the same as when I first transformed. I was 15 years old, a freshman in high school. My mom and I had gotten in a big argument about school and my friends, and I had run away into the woods in pure anger. My skin felt as though it was on fire and there was a loud painful pounding in my head. _Bomb. Bomb. Bomb. _Like cannons going off in my skull. In pure frustration I threw my fist against a tree and watched as it broke and fell over. Scared, I backed up until I tripped over a twig and fell to the ground shaking in sobs.

Soon my head felt better, and I stood up and walked back to my house collapsing in my bed.

My mom took me to the doctor the next day and they diagnosed me with mono, the kissing disease. I got about a million questions after that from my mom, but since I didn't have a girlfriend at the time I told her I must have gotten it from something else.

You're supposed to stay home when you have mono but the doctor said that since it wasn't serious I could go to school. The next three days went fine until one day in math the pain in my head became unbearable, and I ran out of the room and outside into the woods nearby. I got far enough that I finally had to stop, and I collapsed to the ground on my knees, my whole body shaking.

I closed my eyes and let out a blood curdling scream as I felt my spine bend back, a spasm rippling through my whole body. Then my spine bent back forwards and the next minute I know I'm standing on four legs. I reopen my eyes to a whole different sight. Everything's in different colors and for a minute I feel as though I'm in a dream. I stumble back, confused, only to find that I'm really standing on four legs, hair covering my whole body.

_I'm a wolf, _I panic continuing to stumble back until I hit a tree, _No, this can't be happening. These things just don't happen. _

_"Embry, calm down," I hear a voice in my brain._

_"W-What, what's going on?" I demand shocked._

_"Embry, its Sam," the voice, now identified as Sam, says. _

I knew about Sam because that's all the elders talked about. How great Sam was, and how Sam was going to be a great tribal leader someday. The guys and I tried to stay away from Sam and his little gang as much as we could. I hated them more then both Quil and Jacob combined, so I didn't want anything to do with them.

But now it's though Sam and I have been friends for years. All that unknown anger and frustration I have towards him melts, and I cling to him as though I'm sinking in the ocean and he's the only life raft nearby.

_"Sam?" I say confused, "What's going on? How are you in my brain? How are you speaking to me? Where are you?"_

_"Embry," Sam commands gently, "I need you to calm down for me, can you do that?"_

_"How am I supposed to calm down?" I demand, "I'm a wolf, how am I a wolf?"_

_"Embry," he says louder this time, "I'm a wolf to. Me, Paul, Jared, we're all wolfs."_

_"What?" I ask astonished at what I'm hearing, "What's going on?"_

_"Embry, I need you to stay there, alright? I'll be there in a few minutes and explain everything to you. I know you're scared, but I'm going to help you, alright?"_

_"Alright," I say uneasily._

A few minutes later Sam shows up, in his wolf form, and tells me everything. I was scared at first, hearing all this weird, unbelievable information, but it all started to make sense after a while. Sam told me that I needed to control my anger, so I wouldn't burst into my form out of control and hurt anyone.

It was nice of Sam to help me because no one helped him. I once told him thank you, but he said it wasn't necessary, he knew what I was going through and wanted to help me any way he could. Thinking about it now I don't know if he did it because there's a chance we might be half-brothers or because he was really a nice guy, but I would like to think it was because he was a nice guy, which he was.

It wasn't hard for me to control my anger. I think I only burst out of control a few times at first, but soon controlled my anger completely. I remember staying home from school, telling my mom the mono was getting worse, and soon I started to feel better.

I avoided my friends though, as Sam told me to do. I knew I was worrying Jacob and Quil, but as Paul told me they would transform soon. Hearing that from him in the voice he used made a chill go down my spine. I didn't want my friends to have to go through what I was going through, but when they transformed we would all get to hang out again.

The next month Jacob transformed, and Sam went through the same process as he went through with me. It was different with Jacob though. Jacob was supposed to be Alpha, but he gave it up to Sam.

My mom soon started to get concerned about the friends I was hanging out with and commanded me to stop spending time with them, but I couldn't. I lied to her and told her I would stop hanging out with them, but I didn't.

A few months later Quil transformed, then Seth, then his sister Leah, becoming the first female werewolf ever. It was weird having a girl in the group, considering she once dated Sam, but after Emily Young, her cousin came Sam imprinted on her and him and Leah had to break up, leaving her devastated.

We've all heard her bitch and moan about it, but we've dealt with it I guess. Like me, Leah also didn't want to imprint, as she told us a million times. Maybe that's why I put up with her because I understood what she meant.

Snapping out of the memory I shake my head and pull myself off the door, standing up straight. I walk over to my bed and sit down, putting my face in my hands, resting my elbows on my knees. I breathe in as Sam once told me to do to stop myself from getting to mad and look at my bedside clock.

10:15 it reads. I hear my mom's door close to her room and know that I should be heading out to work my late shift. The uneasiness still in my stomach, I stand up and walk over to my window, taking off the lock my mom put on it with a paperclip and opening it. Cold La Push air hits me but doesn't affect me.

"I'm sorry, mom," I whisper before hopping out of the window, closing it behind me, and running into the woods.

When I reach far enough into the woods, I strip out of my clothes, folding them and placing them into a nearby tree before transforming into my wolf form. I quickly shake out the uneasiness before running further into the woods, to the spot where we always met.

Everyone was standing in a circle waiting for me when I arrived, and I walked up and stood beside Seth.

_"Embry!" Seth greets me happily, "We didn't think you were coming."_

_"Hey Kid, of course I'm coming. I just needed to finish up some things at home, that's all." I say shrugging._

_"Trouble with your mom?" Sam asks, his black Alpha eyes connecting with my brown ones._

_I shake my head and shrug, "It's not important right now."_

_"Embry, if you need help telling your mom we can help you-" Sam starts to say, but I cut him off. _

_"I'm fine," I say forcefully, but shake it off and force a smile onto my face, "So, what's on the agenda for tonight?"_

_"Just the usual defending our land from bloodsuckers, you in?" Sam asks giving me a sadistic grin._

_I give him the same wolfy grin back, "Why else would I be here?"_

* * *

**A Note From The Author: **

**Sorry for the long chapter :/ haha. I decided to make this chapter super long to answer a lot of questions about this new character I'm bringing into the story. I hope you guys like this little change in direction for now. Thanks always for reading, appreciate it greatly :) Ave Atque Vale.**

**What Songs I was listening To While Writing/Editing This Chapter:**

**Give Me Love- Ed Sheeran**

**Stars -Grace Potter & The Nocturnals **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey there, everyone :) I just wanted to take a quick second to apologize for some of the grammar and other structural mistakes present in this story. I originally wrote it when I was like thirteen or fourteen, and when I uploaded it onto Wattpad for the first time I only checked over a quick time and added some things before I uploaded it. So any mistakes is probably a blast from my early teen writing self, and I apologize because those were some scary writing times haha. **

**Thanks anyone who is reading for continuing to read Que Quowle (Stay With Me Forever), and yeah, I hope you like this chapter :)**

**-Sofia**

* * *

**Maxine's POV**

"Today, I close the door to the past,

open the door to the future,

take a deep breath,

step on through and

start a new chapter in my life." -Unknown

I wake up the morning covered in sweat. I'm still wearing my clothes from last night, and the blankets that were once on the bed are now on the floor.

It's Sunday and tomorrow I start school at La Push High School. It's November, so I basically have to start my sophomore year three months into the school year. I can only imagine the comments kids would say behind my back. _What freak starts school three months into the year? _They'd probably think I was all high and full of myself because I'm originally from New York. The clothes Rose bought me sure didn't hide that.

Sighing and running a hand through my bedhead, I hop out of bed and walk into the bathroom connected to my bedroom. I immediately walk over to the mirror and stand in front of it. The baggy sweatshirt I was wearing is falling off my shoulder exposing my light blue bra strap and the black leggings hang low on my hips. My hair is a rat's nest on top of my head, long and loose even though I got it cut just a few months ago.

Running a hand again through my hair, I walk over to the shower and turn on the water to the hottest it will go. Stripping out of my clothes, I step into the shower and close my eyes as the hot water washes all over my body. I stay in the shower for a long time, making sure I wash every inch of my body and finally when my fingers turn to prunes I step out and wrap myself in a big warm towel.

I walk out of the bathroom and over to my duffle bag, grabbing a pair of skinny jeans, a warm sweater (remembering the average cold temperature in La Push), underwear, and the matching bra, and change quickly, finally comfortable when the warm sweater is on my body.

I brush through the rat's nest that is now my air and once it's fully out of knots I go downstairs and find Rose and David eating breakfast. Rose isn't singing while making breakfast as David helps her, they're just sitting at the table in complete silence. _Probably still getting used to the move. _

Our kitchen supplies aren't unpacked even though the movers dropped them off. The boxes with everything in them are scattered around the kitchen and living room, and I immediately notice a few marked 'Maxine's Stuff'.

Feeling uncomfortable, I grab myself a paper plate and sit at the table pouring myself a glass of orange juice. Rose and David aren't saying anything to me the whole time while we eat, and I know I should say something. _How are you? Do you guys like La Push so far? What do you think of the weather? _But words won't come out my mouth. So we eat in silence till we all finish and grab our separate boxes to go upstairs and unpack. Rose stays downstairs though to put things away in the kitchen.

I spend the rest of the morning unpacking my things and making my room feel more like my old one in New York. I take my mother's jewelry box, completely unharmed from the move, from out of my backpack and set it on top of my dresser in the corner of the room.

Opening all the boxes with my clothes in them, I hang them all up in my closet and finish putting the rest that didn't fit in the closet in drawers. I hang up the posters Lilly gave me and pictures of us two on my tack board and around my room, and surprisingly that makes the room seem less bare.

I put up other things to like my achievement awards and a few other things I clipped out of magazine articles and such over the years. I open another box that holds my bed stuff and make my bed, finishing it off by setting my baby blankets under my pillow so no one would see them. It not that I'm embarrassed by my baby blankets, it's just that I'm 16 now; I shouldn't need a piece of cloth to make me feel better. Yet I do.

It's nice having a bookshelf in the corner of my room to display all my books I dragged from my old home in New York. Small books, large books, books with bindings falling off, and books with bindings no longer there. Brand new books and old books I occasionally would buy from Goodwill and other thrift stores if I had a few dollars to spear. Next to the bookshelf was my bedside table where I set my alarm clock, a lamp, and a picture of Lilly and I.

Lastly, I take the picture of my mom, my dad, and I and set it next to the picture of Lilly. The photo was taken when I was young, probably two years old, and my mom held me in her arms, my dad's arms around the both of us. My mom's hair, the same color as mine, was down and long, some hanging in her face. My dad's face was nuzzled in the crook of her neck, a wide smile I'd never seen before plastered on his face. Even me with my chubby, disproportional face, looked happy. We all looked so happy.

A tear runs down my cheek, and I quickly turn away from the photograph, violently wiping away the tear to continue decorating my room. When I feel it is done and decorated enough I sit on my bed and read more from the book Lilly gave me, also listening to the music she downloaded onto my iPod for what seemed so long ago.

Once I get bored with that I grab my leather jacket, my lanyard with all my keys and buttons and key chains on it, and my cell-phone, and go downstairs. I ask Rose if I can drive around for a bit to get to know the area more and she says that's fine but to be back by dinnertime. Usually she would question me for hours before I could even leave the house, but she seemed to out of it to even ask me one question.

I walk out of the house and hop into my car. I stick the key into the ignition and hear the car roar with life. I drive out of the driveway and down a road. I don't know where I'm going, I just drive. I drive until I see the beachside that all the websites were talking about and pull into a parking spot turning off the car. I look at the temperature on my phone and it reads 30 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Great," I mumble to myself, "I'm going to have to buy more sweaters for this type of weather."

Even more sweaters. My sweater collection now is already overflowing with baggy, comfortable sweaters, and I'd have to make a mental note to go to one of the boutiques later and buy more, if I could find a boutique in this town.

My wardrobe usually consists of skinny jeans, my converse or ballet flats (even though I'm not a ballerina), my combat boots (or another type of boot), long-sleeve shirts or sweaters, and my leather jacket.

In New York I would usual wear dresses during this time in case I went out to a coffee shop or walked or biked down the streets, but In La Lush something says if I wore sweatpants anywhere I'd be fine. The summers in New York were pretty warm so my outfits then consist of shorts and a t-shirt or tank top but something else tells me I won't be wearing a tank top outside for a while or ever for that matter.

I grab my sweatshirt from the back of the car and put it on top of the sweater I'm wearing and slip my leather jacket on top of that. Finally feeling warm enough, I hop out of my car and slam the door behind me. The cold air instantly hits me like a ton of bricks, and I wrap my arms around my body as if that would protect me from the chill of the air. It doesn't.

There aren't many people because of the weather, but the people who are here are either surfing in full body swim suits or shirtless on the beach with their friends or girlfriends.

I can't help but stare at a group of probably fifteen people sitting in the middle of the beach. They all have the same russet colored skin and black hair, and I quickly assume that they were probably La Push natives.

Some of them are sitting on the beach laughing while embracing their girlfriends but a few are in the water or playing soccer. The rest are sitting on a log nearby as if they didn't belong with the rest of them. They all look like brothers and sisters, but I know they aren't, half of them are probably the same age.

Taking my eyes off them, I walk down to the sand and begin to walk along the beach, back and forth, focusing my eyes on the water, then the sand, then back to the water. My hands are in my pockets and my hood is up, something I haven't done in a while. It wasn't that I was uncomfortable; it's just that I didn't want to drive attention to myself, and I was cold.

The crashing sounds of the waves against the shore and the people laughing and talking while I kick occasional stones that get in my way make the scene I'm standing in more comfortable.

Back in New York wherever I went there were loud sounds of buses and cars, people yelling, dogs barking, you could never find a peaceful place to just sit down and read, not even Central Park.

I don't even know what I'm doing until I realizing I've been pacing back and forth still kicking stones and sand. I've left a path where I've walked, probably about an inch deep both ways.

Feeling embarrassed, I walk over to a nearby log on the far end of the beach and I sit down resting my head on my hand that was braced on my knee. I look out at the waves and suddenly I feel my eyes drifting back over to the boys fooling around at the other end of the beach.

The boys that were sitting on the sand embracing their girlfriends only seem to have their attention drawn to them. It's like they are in some sort of trance. The boys sitting on the log are looking at them, as if they are jealous or even a little angry.

The boys that were shirtless had fine toned bodies, six packs, muscles cording every inch of their bodies, typically men. I could tell even sitting down who was taller than who and who was older than who. The boys have the same short chopped haircut and all the girls have the same long shiny black hair. The youngest boy I could decipher is probably around fourteen years old, maybe a little younger.

There physique though just concerned me. The youngest boy has as much muscle as the oldest one. _Are all the boys here on steroids or something? _I think, _That can't be natural just everyday going to the gym working out. They must have had some sort of help._

I soon feel rude for staring, so I get up off the log, and head back to my car. Before I hop into my car though, I see one of the boys give me a quick glance out of the corner of my eye. With his glance follows a million others and now there all looking at me.

Trying not to be weird I 'casually' hop into my car and turn it on. Quickly, I pull out of the parking lot and when I look in my rearview mirror I see them all still staring at me. For a split second my blue eyes meet a pair of brown ones, the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I quickly focus my attention back on the road and drive away.

_What was that? Who was that? _

The questions ponder my mind all the way to my house, and only when I pull into the driveway I feel the questions dissolve into the cold winter air.

Once I'm inside, Rose asks me how my day was, and where I went, and I tell her it was good, and that I went to the beach.

"Rose, there were some boys at the beach today. What is with-" I begin but David walks in cutting me off midsentence.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asks giving both me and Rose a smile.

I frown at him, but Rose responds with, "No not at all, dear."

He gives her a smile and leans down to kiss her a quick kiss on the mouth, "So Maxine," he asks, "How are you liking La Push?"

"It's fine," I say folding my arms over my chest, "I think I'm going to head up to bed, big day tomorrow and everything."

Before they can respond by saying goodnight I'm already running upstairs to my room and out of there sight.

Once I'm inside my room I shut the door and turn on the lights. Only the dark winter night that I can see through my balcony shows any darkness throughout my room. I walk over to my desk and take out my schedule for school to look over my classes so that tomorrow I'm not completely lost:

1st hour-Biology

2nd hour-German 3

3rd hour-*Comm. Arts

4th hour-Band

5th hour-Creative Writing

6th hour-Lunch

7th hour-AP World History

8th hour-Geometry

I was only taking two advanced classes this year and those were the classes my teachers recommended for me last year as a freshman. Also, since I was taking gym online I had an extra credit which I dedicated to a creative writing class, the only class I was actually excited for.

Running a hand through my hair I ponder in my mind how tomorrow will turn out like. Awkward. Lonely. Even more awkward. It was nice that I wasn't a freshman because then people wouldn't look so down to me, but still I was the new girl all the way from New York.

I made sure I had everything ready for tomorrow before putting away my schedule, tucking it into the first pocket of my backpack.

I let out a yawn and look at my clock. 8 o'clock. It's not that it was late; it's just that I was getting tired.

I quickly change into a pair of oversized cotton sweats and a tank top and hop into bed, pulling the duvet up to my chest.

I don't know why I was so mean to David earlier. Maybe it was because he interrupted my conversation with Rose or maybe it was because I was still a little upset about moving. I don't know, but I do know that it wasn't fair of me to be rude to him like I was.

I try falling asleep but fail multiple times, so instead I take out a book and read while listening to music.

While I'm reading a page midsentence Rose comes in and sets a cup of tea on my beside table. She doesn't sit on the edge of the bed, just kisses my forehead, and wishes me goodnight and sweet dreams before leaving my room, gently shutting the door behind her.

_She's probably giving me space because of how I acted toward David. Hopefully she's not mad at me._

I sigh, mark my book, and take the tea, still warm, off the bedside table, bringing it to my lips. In a few gulps it's all gone, and I set it back down on the table before turning off my bedside lamp and bringing the covers up to my chin.

It takes me awhile to fall asleep. I hum, I count sheep, I say my ABC's backwards and forwards but insomnia is getting the best of me. So instead I try to call Lilly. After about three rings her phone goes to voicemail, "Hey, it's Lilly, either I'm not at the phone right now, or I just don't want to talk to. Chances are it's the second one, but since you won't hang up the phone I guess you can leave a message after the beep."

The phone beeps, but I don't leave a message. Instead I just hang up the phone. Hearing her voice was enough for me.

Still I can't sleep, so I turn on some piano music, and sit there on my back, the covers pushed up to my chin. I stare at the ceiling, thinking about the things I thought of at the beginning of the year: Would the kids like me? Would I fit in? What if they find out what happened to me?

Then my thoughts take a total turn, and the boy I saw at the beach, the one with the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen, swarm my thoughts like bees to honey. Who was that? Who were _they_? And while those thoughts still swarm my head I begin to feel sleepier and sleepier until finally my brain beats the insomnia, and darkness finally consumes me.

* * *

**Don't forget to comment, favorite, and follow this story for more updates and such. And if you want the links to some social networks where you can follow me, go onto my profile and there they all are. Thanks again so much for reading and leaving such kind words.**

**-Sofia **


	14. Chapter 13

_"Life is about trusting our feelings, taking chances, finding happiness, appreciating the memories, and learning from the past." -Unknown_

I wake up lying on a grassy field. Around me birds are chirping and singing there sweet song back and forth to each other. I gently sit up and immediately have to make a visor with my hand to cover my eyes from the bright sun so I can see exactly where I am.

My hands reach from my face to the sides of my body, and I feel the grass soft between my fingertips. A grassy field. A meadow. Covered in flowers: roses, lilies, orchids, tulips, you name it, the meadow was covered in it.

When I look down at myself, I see clearly that I'm wearing a floor length, flowing, light blue chiffon dress. Its strapless revealing my bare shoulders and has a sweetheart neckline revealing more cleavage then most outfits I'd wear. My feet are also bare, and I can feel the wet grass between my toes.

When I reach my hand up to touch my hair, I can feel it loose and flowing down my back. My bangs hang slightly in my eyes but are getting long enough to tuck behind my ear, which I do.

I gracefully stand up, my legs trembling slightly. There's no one in the meadow but me.

That is until I hear a growl. I quickly turn around, and a horse sized wolf is standing behind me. _One of the wolves from my earlier dreams. _This one has grey fur with black spots and after about five minutes of staring at him he trots over to me and sticks his head under my hand so that I can pet his head.

His fur feels soft on my skin, and I gently stroke it, the feel of it becoming mesmerizing, as though I've done it a hundred times before and would do it a hundred times again. He leans into my touch, resting his body against my side, and I give him a smile.

Almost immediately more wolves appear out of the woods and make a large circle around us. One's brown, one's grey, one's light brown, they're all different sizes and colors. I immediately notice the largest wolf in the pack: a black wolf twice the size of the one I'm currently petting. There's at least nine other wolfs surrounding me, ten with the one I'm petting.

At first I'm scared to see all these wolfs around me. One of them gives me a toothy grin, and I grip the grey wolfs fur, scared. He must sense my fright because he looks up and gives me a lopsided grin, reassuring me that I have nothing to worry about. I soon discover that they aren't dangerous to me or anyone; they are the wolves I read about in the Quileute legends. The protectors of the land.

Except I forgot a part of the legend. Only then when they start to transform into humans do I scream, remembering the stories I once read online.

I wake up in a jolt, breathing heavily, my body covered in sweat. My hands are braced on either side of my mattress, my fingers gripping the soft cotton sheets. I feel as though my hearts about to burst out of my chest so I release my hands from the sheets to push my now damp hair out of my face and take a few deep breathes. In out. In out. I feel as though I'm about to vomit, so I put my head between my knees and continue to take slow deep breaths.

When I feel well enough I slowly make my way out of bed and head into my bathroom to take a shower. At first I turn the water to the hottest it will go but once I strip out of my damp pajamas and step into the water I feel lightheaded and turn the water to the coldest it will go.

The cold water feels nice against my hot skin, and I quickly wash my hair and body. Stepping out of the shower I wrap myself in a big warm towel to stop the trembles from the cold water that was once running down my body, and head back out to my closet to pick out an outfit.

I quickly change into my usual bra and underwear and grab my boy styled jumper, a lilac colored V-neck with long sleeves that I usually push to my elbows, that I found in a boutique in New York. I press the sleeve to my nose; it still smells like my old home in New York, before slipping it on. Also, I grab a pair a pair of jeggings off another hook and slip them on. I bought them recently, so I quickly do my awkward little stretches before slipping on a pair of socks and then my white floral pair of Doc Martens.

Quickly I examine myself in my closet mirror. My butt looks good in the jeggings, which was the reason I bought them, and I hopefully don't look too dressed up. _Breathe Maxine, you can do this. It's just another day of high school._

When I finish changing I walk out of my closet and head back into my bathroom to do my hair and makeup. Nothing too much: just foundation, powder, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and finishing it off with peach lip-gloss. I keep my hair down beside a piece I tuck behind my ear, securing it with a white flower clip that matches my shoes.

Finishing off the look, I put on my earrings, my mother's locket which I tuck under my jumper, and Lilly's bracelet. Involuntarily, I touch my hand to my mother's locket, and immediately I feel better.

Taking one last breath, I grab my backpack and head downstairs to eat breakfast. Rose and David are sitting next to each other, Rose a big smile on her face, David laughing, while they eat their breakfast.

"Good morning, Maxine," Rose wishes me the minute my feet hit the kitchen floor, still a wide smile on her face.

"Good morning, Rose, David," I say taking a seat across from the both of them.

"Excited for your first day of school?" David asks helping himself to a glass of orange juice.

"Nervous," I admit playing with my eggs with my fork.

"You have no reason to be nervous," Rose says setting her hand lightly on top of mine, "You'll be fine today. You have a fresh new start, make new friends, build new relationships, you'll be fine."

"What if I don't want to make new friends," I mumble under my breath, to quiet for Rose to hear.

"What was that, Maxine?" Rose asks taking her hand off mine to pour herself another glass of milk.

"Nothing," I mumble, picking up my eggs with my fork and putting them in my mouth.

I quickly finish eating my breakfast, putting my dishes in the dishwater once I'm done. Rose and David are still eating, mostly laughing and talking, but occasionally they'll lean down to put food in their mouths.

David and Rose must have had a talk last night about the whole moving situation and it must have been an effective talk because now they seem perfectly happy. Their happiness put a lopsided smile on my face.

Snapping out of my daze, I check my watch, 7:00.

"Shit!" I gasp and quickly put my hand over my mouth, meaning to say that in my head.

"What's wrong, Maxine?" Rose asks concern evaporating the  
smile on her face.

"I'm going to be late for school," I say quickly, grabbing my leather jacket from the chair and throwing it on, zipping it up. Next, I pick up my backpack from the floor an throw it over my shoulder. I grab my lanyard, my cellphone, and my wallet and run to the front door.

I hear Rose cough behind, and I turn around. She's standing a few feet away from me, David at her side, both their arms over their chests, "You forgot something," Rose says extending her arms.

I laugh and run into her arms, hugging her around the waist. David hugs the both of us, and before I pull away to leave for real I hear Rose whisper in my ear, "You'll do fine. Just remember to be yourself."

I nod and give her a shy smile before walking out of the house, closing the door behind me. My ink black convertible is sitting in the driveway from last night and memories of the brown-eyed Quileute boy suddenly fill my brain.

_I've never seen eyes so brown. He looked at me like I was the only one on the beach. Like I was all that mattered. They were the kinds of eyes that anyone would trust with their life…Snap out of it, Felix! _

Running a hand through my hair, I sigh and hop into my car, throwing my backpack into the passenger seat. I turn my key into the ignition and the car roars with life. I turn on the radio and make my way to La Push High School.

Truth is, I really wasn't going to be late for school. School starts at 7:45, I just wanted to get there early so I could check my classes and find my locker. Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes comes on, and I tap my small fingers lightly against the wheel.

I've always had small delicate hands, just like my mother. They weren't hands capable of holding a paintbrush or playing a piano or violin, but more hands capable of holding a thick pen. Hands that never got tired as words flowed out of a pen or pencil onto a piece of paper, expressing every thought and feeling of the author.

Luckily the schools only a few miles away, so when I see a sign in front of a big brick building saying 'La Push High School', a guy feeling tells me to pull into the parking lot in the back of the school. Finding a parking spot was easy, so I park close to the back doors leading you into the commons, taking a final breath before grabbing my backpack from the front seat and hopping out of my car, slinging it over my shoulder.

I walk into the school and immediately I don't feel as nervous. Just like the outside, the inside isn't very big. Immediately when you walk in the back doors, you walk into the commons. Chairs and round tables are everywhere, most empty, but some of kids sitting in them eating breakfast.

Setting my backpack on a nearby table, I take out my schedule and look at the bottom part of the paper for my locker; locker: 2528, combination: 25, 5, 23.

Still gripping the piece of paper, I head down the hall. The auditorium is to the left of me, and when I head down more I have to turn a corner and walk down another long hallway until I reach the main staircase. It looks like something from the movie "Titanic." You know, the scene where Rose is standing at the top and Jack at the bottom and when she walks down, he is standing at the bottom in a fancy tux and holds her hand, kissing it?

Honestly, I would like to avoid the main staircase and take some of the back staircases but to get to my locker I have to take the main staircase, it's the fastest way. I head up to the first platform where it breaks off into two different staircases and take the left staircase. Once I get to the top, I walk down that hallway, noticing all the lockers are blue and full size, and take a right, walking down a little more before I reach the locker that is now officially mine for the rest of my high school life.

I turn the dial. Once, twice, three times, finally the lock comes off and when I try to open the blue locker it gets stuck and no matter how hard I pull, it won't open. I bang my fist on the locker door out of pure frustration and rest my forehead against the cool metal feeling defeated.

"Wow, some first day," I mumble to myself.

"Having trouble?" A voice, like warm honey, says behind me.

I take my forehead off the locker quickly and turn around, directing my attention to the mysterious voice.

A boy probably 17 is standing there looking at me. He has russet colored skin and jet black hair that's chopped short. Standing in front of me he practically topples me and would if he were standing closer. I'm guessing he's around 6'2 6'3. He's wearing a grey long sleeved t-shirt, pushed to his elbows, and jeans, and I can clearly see his very well developed muscles in forearms.

I nod shyly, "Yeah, it won't open. No matter how many times I put in my combination the lock comes off, but the door won't open."

"Need help?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

I shake my head, but he pushes past me to try to open my impossible locker. I immediately begin to protest, "Wait, sorry I'm not trying to be rude, but I've tried everything and I don't think even you-"

He hits the side of the locker and pulls on it lightly. I watch in amazement as the door immediately swings open. He turns to me and gives me a grin.

"H-how did you do that?" I stare at the now open locker baffled.

He smiles and then gives a little laugh making me smile in response, "My locker has the same problem. My brothers told me that last year some stupid senior jock owned it and would beat the shit out of it because he always forgot his combination. Seems like a smart guy, right? What idiot can't remember three numbers?"

"Apparently that idiot," I mumble and walk over to my now open locker, setting some supplies in, and only taking the supplies I need for the first half of the day. I hear him laugh as I close my locker and put back on the lock. When I turn around to face him once again his hands outstretched, to introduce himself.

"I haven't seen you around here before. My names Seth, Seth Clearwater."

I take his hand and shake it, noticing how big and warm his hand is, "Maxine, Maxine Felix. Yeah, I'm new, this is my first day."

"Welcome to La Push High," he says bowing, and I smile, "if you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"Um yeah, I actually do have a question. Where's Mr. Horvitz's class?"

"Sorry, I wouldn't know that. I'm only a freshman."

"You're only a freshman?" I stare at him with my mouth wide open.

He looks at himself up and down, "Yeah, is it _that_ hard to believe?"

"A little," I laugh nervously, "Thanks for the help with the locker though. I can always ask a teacher for help, no big deal."

"No problem, and hey you shouldn't have to ask a teacher. I can only imagine how nervous you probably are seeing as how I'm so nervous also and I've been doing this for a few months," I nod and he continues, "The good news is, is that I know someone that can help you," he takes my wrist and leads me down the hallway.

"Really, it's okay, I can always just ask a teacher. Where are we going?" I ask him.

"Just be quiet," he says over his shoulder, "And for the love of God, could you move your feet a little?"

I roll my eyes as he leads me downstairs and down the hallways, back into the commons. Standing off to the side is a group of three very tall boys that look very much like Seth does, and he takes me right up to them.

"Hey guys," he says happily, still holding onto my wrist, and they all turn their heads to look at Seth and the scared little sophomore he's dragged along with him, "this is Maxine Felix. Maxine this is Jacob, Quil, and Embry," he introduces me, finally letting go of my wrist.

While he explains my problem to the boys, I take my time to examine each one.

One, who Seth said was Quil, was tall, but shorter than the other boys. But his broad physique made up for his lack of height.

The boy standing next to him, Jacob, is taller than Quil but broader to.

Next, I look at the boy standing next to Jacob and take my time to examine him. By what Seth told me, his name is Embry, and by what I can see I notice that he's much taller than both Quil and Jacob, and a lot skinnier, but I could see muscles cording his forearms. He's wearing a navy blue V-neck long sleeved shirt, pushed up to his elbows, that sets off his russet colored skin and silky black hair. He looks like the others, same chopped black hair, and russet colored skin.

They all had the same color skin and black chopped haircut, but unlike the others when I look up into Embry's face I see he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They're brown, like the others, but unlike the others, his eyes speak of trust and protectiveness. They're warm, like melted chocolate, and I immediately recognize them from someplace else.

_The beach. The same eyes that connected with mine yesterday. The same eyes that have kept my mind from thinking of nothing else but the warmness of them. _

Embry turns to look at me and his brown eyes meet my blue ones. He doesn't say anything, and I don't say anything back. He just stares into my eyes, his mouth slightly open, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

"Embry?" Seth asks, snapping him back to reality and he quickly takes his eyes off mine, lowers his head, and walks away in the other direction. Jacob, Quil, and Seth stare after him and return each other's gaze, nodding slightly to each other. Jacob and Quil give me a smile before walking off after Embry, leaving only me and Seth.

"What was that all about?" I finally ask Seth after an awkward moment of silence passes by, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he tells me, forcing a smile onto his face, "Embry's just…shy, I suppose you could say."

I nod, not sure how else to answer, and Seth gives me another reassuring smile before taking my wrist, leading me upstairs to my first hour class, Biology. I thank him for everything when we arrive, and he just smiles and tells me no problem before heading off to his first hour.

The rest of the day consists of me constantly looking back and forth between a map of the school and my schedule. The hours pass by fast. Each class a new teacher introduces me and makes me explain three questions: Where am I from? Why did I move? And Am I enjoying La Push High so far? Which I respond each time with: New York, my fost-umm-father got a new job, and it's nice so far. I didn't want anyone knowing I was adopted quite yet, so for now I'll just say David is my actual dad.

6th hour finally comes: Lunch. At lunch I exchange my morning stuff for my afternoon stuff and walk to the commons. Kids are sitting at all the tables, talking and laughing about who knows what, and I find an empty table, sitting by myself.

After about five minutes Seth comes over while I'm focused on another book Lilly gave me and sits down right next to me, making me jump.

He takes my book and turns it to the cover, "Buddhism for beginners?"

"Hey, give that back!" I say ripping the book out of his hands and putting it back into my backpack, a slight embarrassed blush on my cheek.

He laughs and asks me, "How's your first day going?"

"Fine," I answer, the same answer I've been giving all day, "I don't know a lot of people so it's kind of awkward at times."

"You have me," he says shyly, "I'm your friend."

"I-I didn't know we were friends," I stumble, looking into his eyes.

"We're friends," he tells me, like he's decided everything in the world, "If it wasn't for me you'd still be at your locker slamming your head against it."

I laugh and a slight blush comes to my cheeks, "Fine, we're friends."

We spend the rest of the lunch hour laughing and talking about random stuff. He asks where I moved from and I say New York. He seems amazed that I came all the way from New York and continues to ask my about everything he assumed about it.

Most of his assumptions were right: streets filled with obnoxious people, overpriced…well everything, and when it turns night you can't see the stars.

Some of his assumptions were wrong though: every place filled with litter, obnoxious accents, and everywhere you go there's someone or something bothering you.

There were many places I liked to go to just sit and read or write. I accidently tell him that and he laughs and says I sound like Embry which makes me blush.

Right before the bell was going to ring he asks me if I want to go to the beach with him today after school and I say yes. He smiles and we say goodbye, departing in different directions. I walk down the hall awhile, down some other hallways, to my 7th hour AP class, AP World History. My second favorite class, behind Communication Arts.

The bell rings before I make it to class and when I finally arrive I walk in awkwardly, my map held tightly in my hands. Everyone turns their heads to look at me including a pair of brown eyes I immediately recognize, Embry.

"Is there a reason why you're late?" The teacher, Mr. Horvitz, asks.

I take my eyes away from Embry's to look at the teacher, "Yeah, sorry, it's my first day and I got lost. It won't happen again."

"Oh yeah, you're Maxine, the new girl," he says coming over to me to shake my hand.

"That's me," I say shyly, reaching out to shake his hand.

He releases my hand and turns to face the class, "Class everyone listen up," he calls the class to attention, "We have a new student today. Everyone this is Maxine Felix, she just moved here from New York and will be attending La Push High for now on. Welcome Maxine, I hope your day is going well."

"Very much so, thank you. Hello everyone," I say forcing a smile onto my face, and I turn to everyone and give a little wave.

"Maxine, it looks like you'll be sitting next to Embry seeing that he's the only one without a table partner."

Embry looks up at me and we make eye contact again for a split second before he puts his head back down.

I give Mr. Horvitz a nod before walking over to the empty seat, sitting down next to Embry. He's doodling something angrily in his notebook, avoiding making eye contact with me, even as I take my spot next to him.

I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to Mr. Horvitz whose begun discussing today's plans, "Today class we will be learning about World War 2. Take out your books and turn to chapter two while I pass out the worksheets."

I take out my text book and turn to chapter 2 while Embry does the same thing. Mr. Horvitz sets two worksheets on our table and Embry and I reach for one at the same time. Our hands touch and we both pull back quickly.

My fingertips burn from where his fingertips touched mine and a blush floods to my cheeks. His hand was hot, hotter than most peoples, and when he touched me it felt like fire. It reminded me of when Seth grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hallway.

He looks up at me, and I feel the blush on my cheeks become deeper. He let me pick up the paper first, like a gentlemen, and then he picks up one himself. We work in silence for a few minutes before he finally say, "Hi, I think you remember me. My names Embry. I'm friends with Seth."

"Yeah, I remember you, you looked at me and then ran away," I continue looking at my paper, refusing to make eye contact with him.

_What is it about this boy? Why is he making my palms sweaty and my throat tight? He's so obnoxious and self-centered. Typical boy. _

"I-I'm sorry," he stumbles, "I didn't mean to react like that, I'm just shy I guess."

I look up and his brown eyes met my blue ones. I blush and look back down at my paper again before I'm lost in his eyes, "Yeah, well it's not very comforting for a girl who's just starting school somewhere new and already has people already running away from her."

"I'm sorry, Maxine," he says reaching out to touch my elbow.

The bell rings, and I pull away before he can touch me. I quickly grab my stuff, throw it into my backpack, and walk out of the classroom before he can say anything. He runs after me, quickly grabbing my arm, and I jerk around and fall against his muscular chest.

"D-Don't touch me!" I sputter, pulling away from him my face bright red. I walk away fast and he continues to walk after me.

"I'm sorry," he tries to apologize again, but I just ignore him. Sensing that he keeps pleading, "Maxine? Maxine will you please talk to me? Hear me out."

"Please stop following me," I say to him again, "What don't you understand that I don't want to talk to you right now?" And with that I walk to my final class leaving him in the hallway.

He doesn't try following me or try to talk to me again, and when the bell rings for the day to end, I meet Seth in the parking lot and we drive to the beach like we promised each other we would at lunch.

When we get there we walk along the beach and we talk about school and life. He asks me how my first day went, and I tell him it went fine, but also surprising even myself I bring up Embry. When I look at him he has anger in his eyes, like what I said about Embry upsets him, and when he looks back at me they go back to the same friendliness as when I first met him.

I ask him about how his freshman year was going and he tells me it was going alright, much different than middle school. I laugh when he says that all the girls are a lot sluttier this year than they were last year but he expected that from some of them.

I ask him about the Quileute's and he says that he and all the rest of the boys I met are all part of the Quileute tribe and then he starts talking about the cultures and legends of the Quileute's. Some of them I recognize from the online storied I read, but some are completely new.

We don't have any homework so we stay out on the beach till the sun goes down. It's the first time I've ever seen the sun go down from this point of view, and it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever witnessed.

Finally after a few hours he says he has to get going and when I offer him a ride home he tells me his house was just up the street and he could walk the rest.

Before departing he gives me a goodbye hug, and I walk back to my car and drive home, not bothering to turn on the radio.

I pull into the driveway and grab my backpack and lanyard before walking through the front door to my house, quietly closing the door behind me. Rose immediately comes over to me and hugs me quickly, asking me question after question, "How was your first day? Did you make any friends? Where were you? Are you alright?"

"Rose, relax, I'm fine I was spending some time at the beach with my new friend Seth."

"Seth," she asks confusingly, "As in a boy?"

I raise my eyebrows, "Yes, Seth, as in a boy. He's very nice, he's a freshman, and he's part of the Quileute tribe."

"Maxine," she pauses her eyes becoming weary, "I don't think I want you hanging around those boys."

"Why?"

"I've been talking with some of the people who live here and there very different. There were some rumors about them taking drugs. I don't want you to be part of that."

"Rose its fine, Seth's really nice and he doesn't do drugs, none of them do."

"Did he tell you that?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"N-No," I stutter and she opens her mouth to tell me she's right, but I say quickly, "but Seth's not the kind of guy to do drugs, neither are Jacob, Quil, or Embry."

My heart wrenches at the mention of Embry's name.

"Still, Maxine, if you do notice something will you please tell me? Don't get involved."

"Rose, I don't do drugs. But yes, I will tell you or the police if I notice something wrong," I fake a yawn and say, "I'm tired and it's getting late. I think I'm going to make myself a cup of tea and head upstairs to bed."

She leans over and kisses my cheek and then rests the back of her hand on my forehead, "You sure? You're feeling a little warm, you sure you don't want some aspirin or something?"

"No thank you, the tea should be fine enough, goodnight Rose."

"Goodnight, Hun."

I walk over into the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea before heading upstairs to my room.

I change into sweats and a t-shirt, hop into bed, and drink my tea quickly. I lie back into bed and close my eyes. Pictures of Embry dance over my closed eyelids, pictures of him grabbing my elbow in class, pictures of him pulling me against his chest so he can apologize for acting like a jerk, pictures of him pleading, begging me for forgiveness, pictures of his face when we first met, pictures of his beautiful brown eyes.

I snap my eyes open and turn around so that I'm on my belly to scream into a pillow.

_What was it about him? He was just like every other boy I've met? And he'd probably break my heart into pieces if I let him; he looked like that kind of boy._

Finally after about an hour my eyes finally close once again to the thought of Embry pulling me to his warm chest and placing a kiss on my cheek. Statistics show that you dream of the person you fall asleep thinking of, and damn was that statistic accurate.

It's not like I have one of those cornball dreams where were standing in a field and we run to each other in slow motion. Not me, my dreams are more deep then that.

I once again dream of a canvas but this time the canvas has a picture of me and Embry on it. We are embraced in each other's arms and the painting starts to move. Embry tilts his head toward mine and he delicately places his lips on mine. When he pulls away we are both smiling like idiots.

Damn you statistics.

* * *

**Hey there, guys! Again, another long chapter haha. From now on the chapters are going to start getting pretty long. Whether that's good or bad is for you to decide, but I thought I should just point that out right now so you know of what's to come. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'm sorry for not uploading in a few days. I've been busy with homework and other things, so I've just not had the time to upload as much as I would like to, but I promise I will upload more frequently from now on. So yeah...I hope you guys like what's going on right now and don't forget to comment and all that other jazz :)**

**(For additional information about me check my profile for all the social networks you guys can check me out on)**

**Ave Atque Vale**

**-Sofia **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello there everyone! Sorry, I haven't uploaded in awhile, I've been busy with school and such but now since we're on winter break I'll be able to upload chapters more frequently. I really think you guys are gonna like this chapter so enjoy and don't forget to leave me reviews about what you thinks gonna happen or what you wish will happen. Feedbacks always nice :) Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy :)**

**-Sofia**

* * *

"Fate controls who walks into your life, but you decide who you let walk out, who you let stay, and who you refuse to let go." –Unknown

Once when I was eight years old I broke my arm. Jacob, Quil, and I were running in the woods, sticks we found earlier on the floor in hand pretending they were swords as we swung them back and forth at each other. We'd pretend to hit each other and make dramatic noises as we doubled up and fell to the ground laughing our heads off. I was a clumsy child, my long arms and legs not yet grown into my body. Still at eight I was the tallest. Jacob next but his body was more evened out. Then Quil who was a little chubbier (me and Jacob liked to make fun of him for that).

My mom worked during the weekdays as a nurse at the local hospital, so I would always go over to Jacobs or Quils after school until my mom got out of work and was able to pick me up. Sarah, Jacobs's mom, was always painting something and didn't want us to get dirty or mess it up so she'd send us out to play in the woods. Same with Quils mom. Quils dad had died in a storm when he was young so that left his mom, Joy, and her father-in-law, Quil Ateara III, to raise him in all ways possible.

Every now and then we'd ask Sam, who was twelve at the time, and Paul and Jared, who were eleven, to join us but since they were older they wanted nothing to do with us little kids. Sam's dad, Joshua Uley, had left his mom and him when Sam was young because he was poor and found the responsibility of having a family too great to handle. No one's seen or have had any sort of contact with him in a while.

One time when we were at the beach Sam, Paul, and Jared had come up to us and badgered to me that I had life easy. They said I should be grateful I had not known my father. In all ways we were all alike. We had all lost someone we loved very much in a tragic accident or from abandonment. Some of us just had the tragedy of knowing our parents. Maybe that's why they thought I was lucky. But still, a part of me would have wanted to know my dad, but seeing what had happened to the rest of the guys maybe I was lucky. We were all children of the storm.

Anyways, we were running through the woods when we came up to a big tree in the middle of the woods. The tree was probably a billion years old but still strong as ever. Every storm, including the one that had killed Quils dad, had destroyed the surrounding trees, but this one still fought to live another day.

It was tall, probably one hundred feet, and had little pegs going up it, as if it were meant for someone to climb it.

"I dare you to climb to the top," Jacob said looking at me.

"Why me?" I asked, sweat forming on my forehead.

"Because you're the tallest and lightest, it'll be easier for you," Jacob said walking over to the tree and tried to climb it but fell, "See. My feet are too big, and I bet Quil couldn't fit his butt up there anyways even if he did try."

"Hey!" Quil yelled in protest.

"Come on, Em," Jacob begged using the nickname he and Quil had given me years ago, "Unless you're chicken?"

"I'm not chicken," I cried balling my fists at my sides.

"Bawk bawk bawk!" Jacob said imitating a chicken, even putting his hands on his hips and bending them at the elbows, flapping them back and forth.

I knew he wouldn't stop, so I angrily walked over to the tree and set my foot on the first peg. I reached up to grab a peg and hoisted my body up setting my foot on more and more pegs as I climbed up the tree. I didn't have anything against heights, but they weren't my favorite. Still, I refused to look down as I climbed higher and higher.

As I got higher the amount of pegs decreased and soon I was finding myself having to step down to a previous peg so that I could try again. When stepping down to a previous peg I accidently looked down at the ground. Jacob and Quil looked like ants, and I soon panicked. I started screaming and crying for my mom to get me down, tears running down my cheeks.

Jacob and Seth sensed my panic, and I heard Quil yell up, "It's okay, Em. Don't panic. Do you want us to go get your mom?"

But of course I couldn't stop panicking. I was a little kid for Christ's sake, I was scared, and thought I was going to die, there was no way for me to shut up.

"It's okay, Em," I heard Quil yell up again, "You can do this. Just set your foot on the peg below your right foot."

My whole body shaking, I set my foot on the peg below my right one and tried to make my way down.

"That's good," I heard Quil encourage, "Slow and steady now."

I continued to make my way slowly down the tree when I stepped down and reached up to grab a peg. My hand slipped as did my footing, and I fell a good twenty feet down that tree and onto the muddy grassy floor, landing on my right arm, the air getting knocked out of my lungs.

Some of the last things I saw that day was Quil yelling my name as both of them rushed to my side to see if I was okay and Quil yelling at Jacob to call my mom or one of the elders. It was one of the only times I've ever seen Quil act superior toward Jacob.

Quil had tears running down his chubby cheeks as he begged me to stay awake while Jacob ran to get one of the elders. But my eyes soon closed and when I reopened them I was being lifted into an ambulance on a gurney, my right arm lying over my chest, and a face mask on my mouth to help me breathe, my mother crying at my side holding my little hand.

I was driven to the nearest hospital and x-rayed immediately. I had broken my right arm in three different places and was lucky to have survived the fall. The Doctor put a blue cast around my whole arm, that I said I wanted, and told me that I shouldn't move it or use it for a few weeks.

I was forced to stay at the hospital for a few days so they could make sure I was doing alright. I had landed roughly on my lungs and they wanted to make sure I was breathing well on my own. My mother was my nurse the whole entire time after she demanded her boss that she would have no other person tend to my needs then her. She was a good nurse. She would read me stories at night and would hold my hand, the one that wasn't broken, until I feel asleep.

Jacob and Quil visited me a few times in the hospital. Jacob apologized over and over saying that he shouldn't have dared me, but I kept telling him it was alright. They asked if they could see my cast, for which I showed them, and they told me I looked like a robot. We laughed all day till their parents picked them up and they were forced to go home.

Even though I left the hospital a few days later I spent the next few weeks constantly blaming myself for falling off that stupid tree. If only I hadn't panicked I wouldn't have broken my arm. Thinking about it now eight years later, I laugh at myself knowing now I would never panic in a serious situation. Being part of the pack taught me that and fast. If you panic you might as well as count yourself dead.

"Why doesn't it surprise me at all that you haven't heard anything I've said in the past five minutes?" A voice, Seth, says annoyed, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry," I mumble, shifting uncomfortably on the log, "I was distracted thinking about something."

"Shocker," Seth says sarcastically, and I roll my eyes, "What were you thinking about?"

"Jacob, Quil, and I when we were younger," I reply honestly.

"Things have really changed, haven't they?" Seth says looking out at Quil playing with Claire and Jacob playing with Renessmee by the water.

I nod looking at them to, "We surely aren't the same kids we were eight years ago."

Seth turns to speak to his sister, Leah, as I think back to the reason why we're here. In a nutshell, they dragged us along. Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, and Sam and Emily were sitting on the sand a few feet away from us embraced in each other's arms.

"The signs of imprinting," I mumble to myself, disgusted looking out at Quil and Claire, who was only two, and Jacob and Renessmee, who was only one but looked seven or eight, the effects of a vampire-human cross bred, playing out in the water.

Four of us, Seth, Leah, Collin and Brady, were forced here and sat on a nearby log in our lonely club. Whenever there imprints were along we were basically left in the dust. Only five of us left. Five of us. Five.

I turn my head to look at the waves when I see someone walking along the beach. There hood is up covering there face, but I can tell it's a girl by the jeans and shoes there wearing. She's kicking stones, her hands in her pockets, probably trying to warm them up. She walks over to a nearby log and sits down, her elbows resting on her knees, her chin on her fist. She turns to look at us, and I quickly look away.

"What it is?" Seth asks sensing my discomfort.

"N-Nothing," I stumble, my eyes fixed on a random stone in the sand.

Seth continues his conversation with Leah, and I take the opportunity to look back over at the girl who's getting off the log and heading up to the parking lot.

This time though I don't notice Seth look at me as I look at the girl and his eyes follow mine. Leah's eyes follow Seth's, Collin and Brady's eyes follow Leah's. Sam notices us all looking and his eyes follow ours and the rest of the pack's eyes follow his. Soon were all looking at this girl who gives us one last glance before hoping into her car.

When she pulls out of the parking lot she quickly looks into her rearview mirror and her eyes connect with mine. She has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. There the color of the sea, not whens the waves are barreling against the shore like they are now, but when its calmer more reserved.

She quickly takes her eyes off the rearview mirror and drives away fast. Slowly, everyone adverts there attention back to where it was before, my eyes though still fixed on the parking lot.

"Embry. Earth to Embry!" Seth yells in my ear, and I snap my head back to look at him, "I've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes, what's up?"

"Sorry," I mumble embarrassed, "I just-I was-Its just-"

"Do you know her?" Seth asks cutting me off.

"What?" I gasp, my face turning red, "No! I've never seen her before in my life."

"Hmm," Seth says giving me a smirk.

"Anyways, I better get going," I say pushing myself off the log and onto my feet, my face still red.

"Where are you going?" Seth asks, his face full of concern.

"Um, home," I say shrugging, "You know how my mom is."

Seth nods sadly, and I playfully punch his shoulder, "If Sam asks tell him that's where I went, See ya later, Kid."

Seth gives me a smile goodbye, and I take off running in the other direction. When I turn down the road I see out of the corner of my eye Sam give me a look. If looks could kill his would have. I take off running faster, not exactly knowing where I'm going but having a good idea, Sam's eyes burning holes in the back of my head.

I actually did end up going home for a few hours. My mom had gotten off work early and when I walked through the front doors she had dinner waiting for me on the table. I ate quickly, finished my homework for Mr. Horvitz class, and told my mom I was going to bed early. Really though, I had a late shift that I couldn't afford to be late to. She kissed me goodnight, and I walked to my room, locking the door behind me, and jumping out the window and into the black night.

I ran into the woods, stripped out of my clothes, hid them in the tree, and transformed into the wolf part of me I was so used to. Instantly a million thoughts hit my head like a ton of bricks, _"I'm the Alpha and what I say goes."_

_"Barely," A voice mumbled, and I recognized it as Quil._

_"Shut up!" Sam growled, "We'll wait for Embry to get here and then we'll split up in our usual routes."_

_"He takes forever," A voice wined, Leah, "What's his problem? Why can't he just tell his mom?"_

_Sam sighed, "Embry's situation is…difficult, we must respect his wishes and trust him when he says he knows what he's doing."_

_"It would be better if he wasn't even here, one less person to drag us down," Leah mumbled._

_"Shut up, Leah!" Seth yelled, "Embry's sacrificed so much for this pack, you should respect him!" _By then I've reached the rest of them without thinking a single thing.

_"There's no need to defend me, Seth," I said surprising them all, "Your sisters just a nuisance to everyone, trust me, I've learned to deal with her bull-shit."_

_Leah scoffed, "Glad to see you could finally make it. Took you long enough."_

_"I apologize for me being late these past couple of days, it won't happen again," I said to everyone, but mostly Sam._

_"It's alright, Em," Sam said, "Your right though, Leah is a nuisance."_

_"At least I'm not afraid to imprint," she spit through her teeth._

_"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, confused on why she was bringing that up. _

_"I saw the way you looked at that girl on the beach," she continued, walking up to stand in front of me, "Still haven't imprinted, have you?"_

_I jump at the topic of the mysterious girl, enough for Leah to notice. She snickers, and I quickly say, "Back to my original question, what does that have to do with anything?"_

_She snickered, "I may not be able to read your mind all times of the day, but I know that you want to imprint but are ashamed that you can't."_

_"Shut up!" I yelled, baring my teeth at her._

_"Face it, Em," she said mocking my nickname, "The fact that you can't imprint makes you more of a monster then the rest of us. Your inability to fall in love makes you what you can't stand."_

Not being able to maintain my self-control any longer I lunged at Leah tackling her to the ground. Leah's fast and strong and was able to push me off her and fight against me. Only when Sam pushed me away from her and Paul pushed her away from me did we finally stop.

_"Knock it off the both of you!" Sam yells at us, but adverts his last sentence to me, "Embry, you shouldn't have attacked Leah. You've always been the one with the most self-control. What were you thinking?_

_Before I could answer he turns to yell at Leah, "And Leah! You shouldn't have said those things to Embry! That was totally uncalled for!"_

_"That's what he gets for calling me a nuisance," she rebuts, fighting against Paul to try to attack me again._

_"No, he doesn't," he said and stepped away from me to stand in front of the both of us, "Now, if you would both stop acting like children, I want everyone to split up in their separate routes. Go!"_

Everyone ran in different directions leaving only Leah, Sam, Paul, myself, and Seth.

_"Seth, is there something you need?" Sam asked annoyed._

_"I usually do my routes with Paul and Embry," he said shyly, looking between Paul and I._

_Sam nodded and asked me, "Are you alright?"_

_Baffled I said, "Of course I'm alright," pushing past him to join Seth. We exchanged nods before running off into the woods together to do our usual routes seeing that Paul wouldn't be joining us tonight. _

_"Leah shouldn't have said those things," Seth mumbled quietly looking at me as we walked, inspecting our usual route._

_"Yeah? Well I shouldn't have attack her like that, I'm sorry," I said meeting Seth's gaze._

_"Don't worry, I would have attacked her to," he said smirking. _

_I matched his smirk, "Who wouldn't?"_

Now it's morning. The sun brightly shinning across the sky making everything appear brighter hit my fur in certain parts making it shine. I had school soon but every once in a while I would come down to my meadow I found forever ago and just lay here in my wolf form. None of the boys were in there form this early and none of them knew where this place was so it was just me and my thoughts.

The leaves have just begun changing colors on the trees, brown to green, green to orange, orange to brown. The grass was still green and was growing long. Some parts of it got between my paws, tickling them.

Different flowers still blossomed and grew in different patches. All different shades of blues, pinks, and reds. Sometimes even deer crossed through and other little creatures when I was in my human form, but not now. Little animals were afraid of me.

Thinking back to it maybe Leah had a point. Us transforming, our ability to shape shift makes us monsters. But our ability to love unconditionally and like no other makes us human, and the fact that I couldn't fall in love makes me even more of a monster.

_"Embry, are you there?" A soft voice, Seth, says in my head, "Come on, we got to get going to school."_

_"I'll be there in a minute," I mumble sadly, my wonderful morning coming to an end. _

I drag my sad butt off the meadow floor and walk slowly back into the actual part of the woods to the tree where I ditched my clothes. I transform, my bones shifting back to their usual shape, and change into my regular clothes: a long sleeve navy blue V-neck that I push up to the elbows, jeans, and my tan boots.

I run out of the woods and to my motorcycle that I parked alongside the road. My backpacks sitting on the seat, and I take out my cell-phone to call Seth to tell him that I'll just meet him at school.

Once I hang up, I put on my backpack, hop on my motorcycle, kick up the stand, and put the key into the ignition, grinning in relief when the bike roars to life.

I found the motorcycle at an old junk yard and spent the whole summer when I was fifteen fixing it up with the help of Jacob and Quil. Finally a few days before I turned sixteen the bike started up and I've been riding it since. My mom's not a fan of the motorcycle. She thinks it's a death trap designed by men to impress women, but I told her I would drive safely at all times and she finally agreed.

The drive from where I am to La Push High School isn't very long. Even though I promised my mom I would be safe, there aren't any cars on the road, so I drive twenty miles over the speed limit. Even though I should be wearing a helmet, I don't. I have one, but it's a nuisance to wear, like Leah.

I arrive at school twenty minutes before the bells supposed to ring. I park my bike in the usual spot next to Jacob's and walk into the front doors of the school. I have probably the worst locker spot in the history of school lockers. It's in the middle of none of my classes. I'm pretty sure the lady scheduling my locker was drunk and wasn't paying attention to where any of my classes where. And sadly, I'm stuck with the same locker for four years.

It's not just the placement that sucks though. It's also _who_ I'm next to. My lockers right next to a guy, of course he has to be older than me, who looks like a mixture between Charlie Sheen and Chuck Norris in there teen years. The biggest joke of all is that he actually has a girlfriend. She's his age but looks more like she should have graduated high school years ago. She has long brown hair and puke green eyes. But worst of all she wears the most revealing outfits I've ever seen, and she flirts with me right in front of her boyfriend but he's to blind to see it. She even has a tattoo on the small of her back that looks like it's supposed to be a stamp that says 'Tramp'. Winner, right?

Thankfully when I get to my locker there not there, but I quickly exchange my stuff and walk away anyways in case there nearby.

Jacob and Quil are standing in our usual spot in the commons, and I give them a smile once I arrive.

They give me a smile back and Jacob says, "Where were you this morning?"

Not even Jacob or Quil know about my meadow, so I lie and say, "Just wandering around, trying to clear my head," they cock their heads in confusion, and I quickly change the subject, "Where's Seth?"

"We thought he was with you," Quil says.

"I haven't talked to him since this morning," I say taking out my phone to call him, but out of the corner of my eye I see Seth coming over to us dragging along someone by the wrist.

"Hey guys," he greets us happily, walking over to stand beside Quil, still holding onto the girl's wrist, "this is Maxine Felix. Maxine this is Jacob, Quil, and Embry," he introduces us, finally letting go of the girl now identified as Maxine's wrist. When he says my name I turn my head to the side to look at the girl standing next to me and our eyes meet for a split second before she turns to look at Quil, but that one second was enough.

I feel my world stop spinning, its likes a string, strong as that tree I fell off as a kid, connects me to her. A glowing heat as hot and bright as the sun fills me and everything else in my world, my friends, my family, the pack has become severed and is second to the girl standing in front of me. It's like she's all that matters in the world. This deep need hits me in the gut to do anything and everything to please and protect her.

What was it that Jacob said to me about imprinting?

_"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a friend, or a lover."_

Imprinting? The word, the phrase I've heard so many times, slips from my memory. My mind swirls around her and only her. Her long blondish-brownish hair that hangs in one of her beautiful blue eyes. Wait…blue eyes? I recognize those eyes anywhere. She was the girl at the beach with their hood up. She was the girl whose eyes connected with mine in the parking lot. Maxine. Maxine. Maxine. Even her names beautiful.

She's wearing a lilac colored V-neck jumper with a leather jacket over it. She's also wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans that makes a blush come to my cheeks, and on her feet she's wearing a pair of floral printed boots. On her face she wears a little makeup that instantly makes me angry. Why would a beautiful girl like her cover up her natural beauty with makeup?

She's standing only about a foot away, and I can smell the scent of lavender, roses, and mint

coming off her. She smells so good.

She's tall for a girl, probably 5'9" or 5'10", but standing beside my 6'5" frame she only comes to about my shoulder.

She must notice me staring because her eyes meet mine, and I feel my heart flop in my chest. I don't know what to say or do, so I walk away in the other direction, mentally hitting myself for being such an idiot. _Why the hell did you walk away? She probably thinks you're mad at her? That's not the way to introduce yourself to your imprint you idiot!_

I spend the rest of the day up to seventh hour mentally hitting myself and of course thinking about Maxine. Anger flashes through me in third hour science when I realize that Seth was touching her. _How dare he touch her? Embry, cool yourself. Seth doesn't know you imprinted. And plus he touched her wrist it's not like he was kissing her or anything. _

Anger flashes through me again when a picture of Seth kissing Maxine goes through my head, and I don't notice until the teacher snaps me out of my thoughts that I had broken a vial.

In seventh hour AP U.S. History I take my usual spot next to one else and take out my notebook. I begin doodling just random shapes and letters when I notice I've written Maxine's name over and over again, and I angrily scribble it out.

_Why are you so upset? You've finally imprinted. Something you've always wanted. _But I was finally getting used to the fact that I wasn't going to imprint. I finally told myself without cringing that I was never going to imprint. I finally accepted the facts that it just wasn't in the cards for me. Now I'm one of them and only four people are left. I went from being the Alpha of the 'never going to imprint club' to a member of the cult.

The bells rings and everyone takes their usual seats. Mr. Horvitz just begins talking when someone comes through the door. My eyes snap up for a minute to see who it is and they don't go back down. Maxine. Her cheeks red with embarrassment. A map of the school held tightly in her small delicate hands. Her eyes meet mine for a second, but she takes them away when Mr. Horvitz asks her a question.

"Is there a reason why you're late?" Mr. Horvitz asks, sternly.

_Don't be mean to her! _I want to yell but restrain myself by gripping the side of the table rather roughly, my knuckles turning white.

"Yeah, sorry," she says, her voice as light and delicate as I imagined it would be, "it's my first day and I got lost. It won't happen again."

"Oh yeah, you're Maxine, the new girl," he says coming over to shake her hand and fire burns through my veins when their hands meet.

"That's me," she says shyly.

He releases her hand and a rush of relief comes to me. He turns to face the class, "Class everyone listen up," he calls the class to attention, "We have a new student today. Everyone this is Maxine Felix, she just moved here from New York and will be attending La Push High for some time. Welcome Maxine, I hope your day is going well."

"Very much, thank you. Hello everyone," she say giving a slight smile, and turns to give everyone a small wave.

"Maxine, it looks like you'll be sitting next to Embry seeing that he's the only one without a table partner," Mr. Horvitz says, and I feel my heart flip over again at knowing we'll be sitting next to each other.

I look up at her and we make eye contact again for a split second before I put my head back down, embarrassed by what happened this morning.

I hear her walk over to me and gently sit down into the seat next to me. I act as if I'm doing something by doodling in my notebook, but everything I write turns out to be her name. My face flushes, and I keep my head down to embarrassed to meet her eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I see her roll her eyes, and I lift my head to try to pay attention to what Mr. Horvitz saying, but quickly find it a challenge, "Today class we will be learning about World War 2. Take out your books and turn to chapter two while I pass out the worksheets."

I put my head back down and hear her take out her textbook and ruffle through the pages until she reaches chapter 2. Quickly I do the same thing. Mr. Horvitz sets two worksheets on our table and Maxine and I reach for one at the same time. Our hands touch and electricity shoots up my fingertips and we both pull back quickly. I wonder immediately if she felt the same thing.

My fingertips burn from where her fingertips touched mine and a blush floods to my cheeks. Even though her hand was cold it felt like fire against mine, and I wanted nothing but to take her hands in mine and warm them up.

I look up at her, and I feel the blush on my cheeks become deeper as her eyes meet mine. Being the gentlemen I'm trying to perceive myself as being, I let her pick up the paper first and then I pick up one myself. We work in silence for a few minutes. Except I don't work. I conjure up probably fifty speeches in my head, none of them sounding right before finally I just spit out, "Hi, I think you remember me. My names Embry. I'm friends with Seth."

"Yeah, I remember you," she says, refusing to make eye contact with me, "You looked at me and then ran away."

_No. She's mad at me. Nice going, Embry._

"I-I'm sorry," I stumble, no other words coming out of my mouth, "I didn't mean to react like that, I'm just shy I guess."

She finally looks up and her eyes meet mine. I gasp, and I think I see a light blush come to her cheeks, but I must be imagining it as she lowers her head back down to her paper, "Yeah, well it's not very comforting for a girl who's just starting school somewhere new and already has people already running away from her."

"I'm sorry, Maxine," I blurt out, stupidly reaching out to touch her elbow.

The bell rings, and she pulls away before I can touch her. She quickly gathers her stuff, throws it into her backpack, and walks out of the classroom before I can say anything else. I quickly gather my stuff and run out of the classroom after her. She's only a few feet ahead and once again I make the stupid choice of grabbing her arm as she's yanked against me, her hand landing on my chest.

"D-Don't touch me!" She sputters, pushing against my chest. She walks away faster, and I continue to walk after her.

"I'm sorry," I try to apologize again, but she just continues to ignore me. But I won't let her go, I can't, "Maxine? Maxine will you please talk to me? Hear me out."

"Please stop following me," she says to me once again, this time angrier then the first, "What don't you understand that I don't want to talk to you right now?" And with she walks away to her final class for the day. It takes all my strength, but I manage to stop following her.

_She's mad at me. She needs time to cool down._

All throughout eighth hour all I think about is how big of an idiot I am and Maxine. _I offended the only girl I've ever loved and now she hates me. How am I going to fix this?_

The bell finally rings, and I quickly gather my stuff and walk to my locker, hoping I'll see Maxine on my way there. Sadly I don't though, and I exchange my stuff before heading out of the school and to my motorcycle in the parking lot. Jacob's is still sitting next to mine, but I don't wait for him. I hop onto my motorcycle, kick up the stand, turn it on, and drive away faster then I should really be going.

My mom should still be at work, so I drive along the road before stopping my bike along the side of the road where I usually do. I walk into the woods, my hands in my front pockets, my phone in my back one. I go to the usual spot, but Seth's not there. I take out my phone and type in his number, holding the phone up to my ear.

He answers on the third ring, "Hey Em, what's up?"

"Where are you?" I ask, "We always meet up in the usual place after school."

"Yeah sorry, I forgot to tell you," he says, and I swear I can hear the sounds of waves in the background, "I'm actually at the beach right now with Maxine."

"Maxine?" I stutter, my mouth becoming very dry.

"Yeah, I thought I would show her around since she's new and all," he says nonchalantly, and I feel like ripping his head off. This was the first time I've ever been generally mad at Seth.

"She's been to that beach before, she knows her way around," I spit through my teeth.

"Calm down, Em," he says calmly, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I mumble hanging up the phone and shoving it back into my back pocket.

I feel a surge of power go through me and before I can stop myself I throw my fist against a tree, part of it falling over and landing on another tree. I immediately recognize it as the tree I fell off of when I was eight, still standing strong.

_Don't even think about it, Embry. Don't make another stupid mistake. What if you fall again? What if you get stuck and panic? I wouldn't panic though. I know better than to panic in a crisis situation._

I walk up to the tree and set my hands on two of the pegs and my foot on another, lifting my body up. A surge of pain goes through my hand, but I ignore it and continue climbing. I'm climbing the tree peg by peg getting higher and higher as I go. Memories of myself climbing this tree eight years ago flash through my brain with each new peg I reach, and I use that as motivation as I reach the place where I fell and stop. The amount of pegs I can use are limited, but I soon figure my way around the area. You see now that my arms are longer I can reach higher for another peg and lift my body up using only pure strength. Sweat is running down my face and back, and I have to stop so I can wipe the back of my hand across my face to remove some of the moisture.

Soon though, I'm at the top of the tree, and I turn my head to look at my surroundings. I can only see the tops of trees and First Beach in the distance. I can imagine Seth and Maxine sitting there now laughing and talking to each other about God knows what. Anger rises in my veins, and I quickly turn my head away from that area. The sun is just starting to set, and I soon realize how long I've been out here.

With caution, I make my way back down the tree and soon my feet hit the leaves on the ground, the sound of crinkling filling my ears.

A surge of accomplishment goes through me, a huge smile on my face. Finally I climbed that damn tree. I tighten my hand into fists and pain goes through my fingers. I take a look at my fingers and find my knuckles bleeding and sprained. I must have not have noticed it before. I don't worry though because I know they will be healed in probably five minutes. The perks of being a wolf. The _perk_ of being a wolf more like it.

I sink to my knees, my hands clutched in tight fists at my sides. I put my face into my hands. I'm breathing harder than usual. I feel as though I felt when I first transformed: sick and out of control. Sweat is running down my forehead and off the tip of my nose. How can I go from feeling so accomplished to complete emptiness?

When I close my eyes recent thoughts of Maxine swarm under my eyelids. I imagine what it would be like to hold her in my arms and never let her go. I imagine what it's like to place my lips against hers and kiss her till we're both out of breath and are forced to pull away from each other. I imagine what it's like to twine my fingers in her hair and stroke her cheekbone with my thumb.

My eyes fly open, my cheeks burning. She's mad at me, and I don't know how I'm going to solve this. All I know is that from this day forth I will do anything and everything to please and protect her.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter :))) A lot of people thought that what Embry went through in the beginning was from a personal experience, but no, nothing like that has ever happened to me. Just something I whipped together last minute because I thought it would be a cool character building moment. I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a comment or check my profile for further places where you can see what I'm up to and such. Thanks for reading, it means a lot :)**

**-Sofia **


	16. Chapter 15

**;) Told you guys I'd have another chapter uploaded sooner. Haha, yeah, I just had this huge urge to get another chapter uploaded so for those who are this far in the story will have more to read. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far and don't forget to leave a review, they actually help a lot when writing new material and finding ways to get out of writers block. Thanks again for reading, and as always I hope you enjoy. **

**-Sofia**

* * *

**Maxine's POV**

_"It's easy to take off your clothes and have sex; people do it all the time, but opening up your soul to someone, letting them into your spirit, thoughts, fears, future, hopes, and dreams…that's being naked." –Rob Bell_

The next morning is like yesterdays. Like any other school day really. Except for the fact that when I open my eyes I feel a warm blush on my cheeks from my dream last night. Angrily, I pick up a pillow from my bed and throw it across the room. I once read online that you dream of certain people because they're thinking about you, or was it that you dream of the person you fell asleep thinking of? I can't remember anymore. Either way I was thinking about Embry in some way. I run my hand through my hair, push the blankets off me, and get ready for yet another day of the rest of my life.

_Only 80 more years, that's only, _I quickly do the math in my head, _29,200 more days to go, _I think and moan as I step into the hot water awaiting me. After my shower, not really paying much attention to what I grab out of my closet, I slip into a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve white button up dress shirt with black buttons and a black collar. The sleeves are a little long, so I roll them up to my wrists. Lastly, I slip on a pair of wool socks and a pair of white combat boots with black laces.

My leather jackets lying over my desk chair, so I slip it on, and grab my backpack and lanyard before walking downstairs. My stomach growls with hunger, but I'm not really in the mood to eat anything.

Rose and David are at the kitchen table eating, but I just tell them I'll eat something at school. Rose protests, and when I tell her it's fine, she grabs an apple off the table and hands it to me insisting I eat something. I give her a smile in thanks before heading out the front door and hopping into my car.

Damn the ten minute drive to school. I try everything: turning on the radio to its highest setting, tapping my finger against the steering wheel, making sure I was following every possible driving rule I learned in class, and even trying to eat the apple Rose gave me but my thoughts always would drift back to Embry and my dream.

Sure Embry was cute with his tall, strong physique, and brown eyes, but he isn't my type. He's shy and mysterious, and I need someone like Seth who is outgoing and totally crazy to balance my shy self out with. Being with someone who is just as shy as I am is just going to bring me down back to my old self.

The ten minutes go fast after that and before I know it I'm pulling into the school into the same parking spot as yesterday. I hop out of my car and walk into the school. The environments the same as yesterday and seeing nothing interesting going on, I head upstairs to my locker to get my first half of the day stuff.

I arrive at my locker, open the lock, and try to open the locker door. Once again it doesn't open. Things look hopeless yet again until I remember the technique Seth showed me. Clumsily, I pound my fist against the side of the locker and burst out laughing when the door flies open. A few students look in my direction, and I quickly calm myself down as if nothing ever happened.

I quickly exchange my stuff and jump when someone puts their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" The mysterious person says in a voice smooth as honey.

Involuntarily, I reach up to touch the person's hands. There warm and callused and immediately I recognize them from when they were on my wrist yesterday. I laugh and take his hands away from my face and turn around, "Hi Seth, how are you?"

He flashes me a beautiful white smile, "Fine, just fine, how are you doing?"

I shrug, an involuntary smile on my face. It's hard not to smile around Seth, "As good as I'll ever be."

He smiles, takes my hand in his, and leads me downstairs to meet up with his friends, I'm guessing. When we get into the commons we walk over to the same spot where they were standing yesterday.

Jacob raises his eyebrows when he sees Seth and I come up to them, and I soon let go of his hand out of embarrassment when I see all three of them begin to stare. Seth gives me a questionable look before looking over to talk to Jacob. Quil takes his eyes off me to join Seth's and Jacob's conversation, but I can see out of the corner of my eye Embry continuing to stare at me with his beautiful brown eyes. Feeling uncomfortable, I quickly tell Seth that I need to head to class and that I'd see him at lunch.

I quickly walk down the hall to my first hour class and out of the corner of my eyes I can still see Embry look after me until I turn the corner and I can't see him anymore.

The day goes by fast and soon its 6th hour, and I'm getting out of my creative writing class and heading to lunch. So far I'm actually really liking my creative writing class. The teacher, Mrs. Pulaski, is surprisingly really nice. She graduated from a school in New York so she was really happy to see that I came from there. Yesterday she made us write a quick paper about why we took the class and what we expect to learn from it, and today when we got our paper back she wrote on mine that it was really well written and she's excited to have me in her class for the rest of the year. So far one out of two classes I expected to like I actually like.

When I get to the cafeteria I take my usual seat and Seth soon joins me. We eat while we talk and we talk while we eat. He tells me about his classes and which ones are his favorites, and I tell him about mine and how I'm really liking creative writing. Once again he asks me if I want to go to the beach after school, for which I tell him yes. I so far have some homework to do but it shouldn't take me any longer than thirty minutes.

The bell rings, and he awkwardly hugs me goodbye before we part ways. Slowly, I head to my 7th hour class. I walk slower than usual hoping the fire bell would go off, and I won't have to go to AP World History and see Embry.

Sadly, the school isn't big enough, and I promised Mr. Horvitz I wouldn't be late again. Right before the bell rings I walk into the classroom and immediately my eyes connect with a pair of brown ones. It's like he was waiting for me to walk into the classroom. I can see him breathe a sigh of relief as I walk over and take my seat next to him.

Mr. Horvitz gives a hello and immediately sets a worksheet on everybody's table. I grab mine before Embry can even reach for his and immediately begin working on it. Embry grabs his and sets it in front of him but doesn't begin working on it. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him just sit there and stare at me. It's a long assignment, and I would really not like any homework tonight so I don't say anything to him. A minute to bell and he still is staring at me and I've had enough.

"Take a picture it will last longer!" I whisper scream at him so Mr. Horvitz doesn't hear me.

The bell rings, thank God, and I angrily gather my stuff, shove it in my backpack, and walk out of the classroom and down the hall. He once again runs after me, and I walk faster when he catches up to me.

He once again grabs my arm, and I fall against his muscular chest. I push off his chest rather harshly and he grabs both my wrists pulling me to the side into one of the side hallways people barely use. I struggle harder against his grasp and he pushes me against the wall bracing my wrists on either side of my face. I stop struggling and he speaks bending his knee a little so that his face is level with mine. He really is a lot taller than I am, "Maxine, please listen to me," he stares into my eyes, his brown ones meeting my blue ones, "I'm sorry that I've acted so rudely to you. It wasn't right for me to ignore you like that. I just get so nervous around you, around new people I mean, and I don't think about what's coming out of my mouth before I say it."

_He gets nervous around me? Why would he get nervous around me? _

"That doesn't mean you can just grab me, pull me aside against my will, and force me against a wall?" I yell angrily at him.

"I know," he says lowering his head then lifting it, "this is totally uncalled for, but you wouldn't talk to me no matter what I did. How was I supposed to get you to listen to me?"

Still angry I say, "What makes you think I want to talk to you? Maybe me ignoring _you _is a sign that I don't want to talk to you. A guy like you never wants to talk to a girl like me. Take a hint!"

"You really know how to hold a grudge don't you?" He says raising an eyebrow, "And what do you mean by 'A guy like me?'"

My face blushes, and I say matter-o-factly changing the subject, "When I have to get to class in two minutes and I'm being held hostage, yeah I know how to hold a grudge."

"I hope you know that I'm not even holding you that hard, you could have pushed me away minutes ago," he says giving me a lopsided grin.

Finally it hits me. He really _isn't _holding me that hard. Actually his grip has loosened on my wrists tremendously since when he first pushed me against the wall.

Anger flares through me and my cheeks go red. I don't know if it's from anger or a deep blush, "Shut up."

"Now look who's being rude now?" He snickers.

The bell rings, the sound ringing in my ears.

"Great, now I'm late for class, thanks a lot," I say pushing against his wrists, but he still wouldn't let me go.

"Is yourself all you think about?" He asks pushing against me so that I couldn't leave.

"What?" I ask offended.

"Yourself? Is that all you think about? You say 'A guy like me wouldn't talk to a girl like you.' Have you ever thought for a second that 'A guy like me' actually does want to talk to a girl like you? Maybe a guy like me actually really likes a girl like you. Maybe you should give me a chance," He says bringing his face even closer to mine.

_Maybe a guy like me actually really likes a girl like you._ _He likes me? Why would he like _me_? Why do you care? You just said that he wasn't your type. _

The blush on my face gets hotter and my voice cracks when I ask, "You like me?"

He grins, "Why else would I be holding you here against your will?"

That gets a smile out of me and even a little laugh. His face lights up at seeing me smile and a smile appears over his face. He really does have a beautiful smile. When he smiles his eyes light up and it makes them appear brighter and livelier.

He starts leaning his face closer to mine so that are foreheads are touching. My breath hitches in my throat, and I let out a little gasp. Our lips are an inch from touching. He leans in even closer, and I inch my face closer to his. His breath is soft against my skin, and smells like mint. Our lips are just about to touch when someone coughs behind us causing me to push against Embry's chest and he lets me go, taking a step back.

A teacher, one I don't recognize, is standing a few feet away from us, her arms folded across her chest.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" She asks eyeing both Embry and I.

I nod slowly, too embarrassed to say anything, and she just shakes her head and motions for us to follow her.

We are taken down the hall and to the office where she tells the principal, an older man with a bald head and a pot belly to match about what had happened. He looks mad and disappointed in the both of us and he calls both our parents and tells them of what had happened and that we needed to be picked up from school as soon as possible.

_I'm so getting grounded for this._

After ten minutes Rose comes barreling through the office doors, an angry expression on her face. She gives me a look but before she can yell at me the principal, Mr. Sanders, interrupts her, "Hello, Mrs. Felix," he starts to say, and I chuckle because that's not her last name. Rose gives me a look and he continues, "My names Carl Sanders," that gets another laugh out of not me but also Embry and Rose gives me another look, but Mr. Sanders didn't notice it and continued talking, "I'm the principal. I'm sorry I had to interrupt you in the middle of your day but we caught your daughter and this boy together when they should have been in class."

"Please, call me Rose," Rose says extending her hand which Mr. Sanders takes and shakes it, "And I'm sorry that you had to call me. I'm also sorry that Maxine is in trouble already, it really isn't like her."

"I can clearly see that, Rose. I've been looking at her old school records and she seems like an extraordinary student, but it's against school policy to be tardy for your classes. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give her four morning detentions because she was clearly at fault."

"But it wasn't her fault," Embry says quickly, out of nowhere, and the three of us turn our heads toward him, but I give him a look of 'what do you think you're doing?'

He returns my gaze, clears his throat, and says to Mr. Sanders, "I mean…it was my fault Maxine was late. I didn't get the assignment for our last class, so I pulled Maxine aside to ask her for it. She told me she had to go, but I really needed the assignment. I wouldn't let her go and we must have lost track of time because before we knew it the bell had rung and now here we are. It's my fault, not hers."

Mr. Sanders look from Embry to me and asks, "Is this this true, Maxine?"

Embry gives me a slight nod, and I give Mr. Sanders a quick nod back.

"Well then," he says clearing his throat, "It may have not been your fault that you were late but you were still late. I'm still going to have to give you two morning detentions."

I nod and while Rose thanks and apologizes once again to Mr. Sanders I whisper yell over to Embry, "What was that for? Why did you do that?"

"It was my fault you were late, Maxine," he whispers and the way he says my name sends chills down my spine, "I just didn't want to see you in detention for something you didn't do."

"It's not your job to defend me," I whisper defensively.

He gives a slight shrug, "I just didn't want to see a beautiful face like yours in such an unbeautiful place."

A blush comes to my cheeks and before I can respond Rose picks me up by the upper arm and hauls me out of the principal's office, out into the parking lot, and into her car.

"But what about my car?" I ask once I've buckled myself up.

"David will come later and pick it up," she says not looking at me. I can tell she's angry because she starts the car and pushes on the acceleration a little too fast, causing my body to fly forward in the seat. Thank God for seatbelts.

The whole car ride home consists of nothing but silence, not even the radio is on. Only when we get home, and we both step into the house do I finally get the yelling of a lifetime I should have gotten at school.

"What was that about, Maxine? I'm at home spending some nice quality time to myself when I get a call from your _principal_ that you were caught by a teacher making out with some guy! I didn't even know you had a boyfriend? We just moved here."

"I don't have boyfriend, Rose. And we weren't making out," I say shyly, running a hand through my hair.

She looks at me fire burning in her eyes, "Then who was that boy you were-you were so embraced with in the hallway? Was that one of those Quileute boys? Maxine, I told you I didn't want you associating yourself with them. They're not your type."

_That's what I thought, _I want to say but instead say, "Rose I-" I try to speak but she interrupts me.

"You've been at La Push High School for two days now and you're already in trouble with the principal. What's next smoking in the girl's bathroom? Skipping class to meet up with your drug dealer?"

I roll my eyes at the way she's overreacting, "Rose-" I try again but she interrupts me the same as before.

"You're grounded," she says sternly, calming down a little bit, "and I don't want you seeing those Quileute boys again, especially the one you were rudely making out with."

"His names Embry, for one," I tell her and she gives me a dumbfounded look, "for two, we weren't making out, and for three you've grounded me?"

"Yeah, you come home from school right after school and you don't go out on weekends unless I know where you're going and who you're going out with," she says in the same tone.

"How long do I have to follow these rules?" I ask totally astonished at all of this.

"Until I feel like I can trust you again."

That gets me, "Trust me? You can't trust me?" I yell at her, "So I was caught with a boy, big deal. I get straight A's in school. I've never done drugs, or smoked, or gotten in trouble with the cops. I've given you tons of reasons to trust me in the past and because I've done one thing you don't like that takes away all your trust in me? I can't believe this! You're overreacting, as usual!"

I don't wait for her to respond instead I run upstairs to my room and slam the door shut like a little kid who got their favorite toy taken away. I angrily pace back and forth and after a few moments I decide to call Lilly. She picks up on the third ring, Lilly was never one to pick up right away, and is surprised by my call yet excited to talk to me.

"Hey Maxine, I haven't talked to you in forever. How are you? How's school?" She asks question after question.

"Hey, Lilly. I'm good…kind of. I got in trouble today at school and Rose is making a huge deal about it."

"Oh Gosh," she says, and I can imagine her rolling her eyes, "what did _you_ do, little miss angel?"

"I was caught by a teacher 'embraced' with a guy," I say hesitantly, my face blushing from the memory.

"Damn girl," she says proudly, "Finally! Who?" She says continuing to cheer on the other line.

I laugh, surprising even myself, "His name's Embry, he's a sophomore."

"Embry?" She repeats like she's thinking about if she knows him or not, but I decide not when I hear her say, "Unique name."

"Yeah, he's from the Quileute tribe here along with a few other guys I've met. Three of them total go to my school. One's a freshman and the two other ones are sophomores."

"Ekkkk!" She squeals into the phone, "Wait is that why Rose is mad at you?"

"Yeah, she doesn't want me to associate myself with the Quileute boys. But there really nice, Lilly. Take Seth for example, he's a freshman, and he's super nice, but she thinks they're on drugs and are bad influences because she's heard a few thing around town. Now, I'm grounded until she can 'trust' me again. I've given her a billion reasons to trust me, and just because I've done one thing she doesn't like she doesn't trust me anymore."

She scoffs into the phone, "That's ridiculous, so you broke out of your usual 'Maxine' shell, big whoop."

"Hey!" I yell and she laughs at my reaction, "But that's what I said, expect from the 'breaking out of my usual 'Maxine' shell part,'" I explain, "but she made a huge deal about it."

"Well, you are the only kid she has, if not biologically metaphorically," she continues, "Maybe because of this she feels like she's loosing you, do you get what I'm saying?"

_Yes, _I think, but instead say, "Who's side are you on?"

"Yours!" She says quickly, "But maybe that's the reason."

"Maybe," I said sadly, pressing the phone between my chin and ear so that I could push my thumbs in my front pockets.

"So," Lilly says happily, changing the subject, "Find any cute girls for me yet?"

I laugh remembering the promise I made her. It seems like forever since I made that promise. I've been so busy with myself that I forgot about Lilly. Maybe Embry was right, I am selfish, "Not yet, but once I find one I'll make sure to give her your number."

"You better," she threatens.

I laugh again and we continue to talk until what feels like forever. We're Lilly and Maxine again like we were before I moved here and it gets me to thinking how much I miss New York and her.

I tell her all about La Push High School and the people that go there. She tells me about school there and all the teachers she came to hate since I left. I cry when she tells me that me going there was the only thing that kept her going to school and dealing with all the teachers and students.

I tell her more about the Quileute boys and send her an email with the link to a few of their legends that I think she may like. I tell her about Seth and how he 'saved' me the first day of school and how we've become close in the past day. I tell her about First Beach where Seth and I hang out a lot and gasp and smack my forehead when I remember that we were supposed to hang out today. _He would understand? Would he?_

She tells me about a girl she met at some Buddhist store, named Elizabeth, a few days after I left, and how she invited her out for coffee and how they've been on one date since then. By what Lilly tells me about her they seem really great together. They're both into the same bands, music, religion. I'm happy for Lilly but something deep inside me feels jealous that she found someone else in the short time since I left.

We talk till about midnight when she tells me she better get going to bed. I tell her I better get going to bed also because I've got early morning detention. We both say, "Night," not 'Good night'. I don't know it's something weird that Lilly and I do. There isn't a 'Bad night' or 'Medium night', why should we say 'Good night'?

She hangs up first, and only when I hear the sound of a dead phone on the other line do I hang up and get changed into my pajamas. Before I fall asleep I remember that I had homework to do but decide I'll do it tomorrow in detention.

For once insomnia doesn't affect me at all, and I fall asleep almost immediately. My bipolar thoughts don't meet me in my dreams for once, and I dream about no other then Embry. I dream about the way he was holding me and how his body felt so close to mine. I dream about his smile and the way he smelled, like mint, and pine, and cologne. I dream about how we were this close to kissing. How I was this close to feeling his lips against mine. I even dream about the way he defended me in Mr. Sander's office when we were both clearly at fault. _He defended me._ Though in another part of my dream I dream were kissing, his lips soft against mine. His hands are on my face, his thumbs tracing my cheekbones.

You hear girls talk about how boys break their hearts and keep them up for hours at nights. Who would have known that a boy was the only thing that helped me sleep peacefully at night?

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that :) We're finally starting to get to the chapters that I've written/edited more recently. Yeyyyy! But that also means that we're starting to get to the end of chapters I have ready to upload. When that happens its probably going to take awhile longer for me to upload anything because I'm going to have to write and edit completely new stuff. As always I have stuff already written, but I still need to add and edit all that and it takes some time and I've been having extreme writers block lately :/ But we've still got some time until then :) As always all my various social networks are on my profile where you guys can check to see what I'm up too. As always don't forget to leave a review, I love hearing what you guys have to say about the story so far :)**

**Ave Atque Vale**

**-Sofia**


	17. Chapter 16

**_"I'm sorry" (English, obviously)_**

**_"Es tut mir leid" (German. I didn't need to use Google Translate for this one. Go amateur German skills)_**

**_"Lo Siento "(Spanish)_**

**"****_對唔住 "_****_(Chinese (Cantonese) _**

**_"对不起"_****_(Chinese (Mandarin)_**

**"****_Het spijt me!" (Dutch)_**

**_"Je suis désolé "(French)_**

**"****_Uxolo!" (Zulu)_**

**(Just so you know the concept of saying sorry has nothing to do with the upcoming chapter like the past quotes have. I just wanted to say I'm sorry in advance for not uploading in a while).**

**After saying sorry in a whole bunch of languages I thought I'd explain the origin and hopefully find some really cute story where this old guy says he's sorry for leaving this old women and she's really pissed at him for leaving but everything's happy pappy when they forgive each other in the end blah blah blah.**

**But after a long time searching for something like that I found absolutely nothing, but I wasn't ready to give up just yet. I would find a way to make this really cute way of coming out of hiatus, so I instead went in another direction and looked up the definition hoping it would be something cute and whatever. And when I looked it up on Google I immediately went to Urban Dictionary because it was the first link my eyes went to, and I have had no serious troubles with the site yet. So I clicked on it hopping to find this really cute definition but instead found this:**

**Urban Dictionary defines 'sorry' as:**

**A word commonly used to make a yelling person shut the fuck up.**

**Thanks Urban Dictionary, knew I could always depend on you.**

* * *

**Embry's POV**

After my realization in the woods, I drive back to my house. Usually on any other day or occasion I would have gone straight to my meadow and just sat there in my wolf form, using my superhuman hearing to listen to even the tiniest sounds of birds chirping, singing their sweet song back and forth to each other, using my advanced superhuman smelling to smell the rich scent of the woods and pine around me, until Seth or Sam invade my thoughts and call me to my night shift, but today I decide to go straight home from where I was.

A part of me wanted to run on foot straight from where I was to First Beach and tackle Seth to the ground for even messing with my imprintee, but I soon realized that that wasn't a reasonable idea.

Another part of me was urging the rest of my body to at least go to First Beach and see what they were doing together, but I soon decided even quicker that that would make me look like a pedophile, creeping in the woods and spying on people, and shot down that idea right away.

So I decide to go home instead. My mom should be home by now and the minute I walk through the door she'll start asking questions on where I was and what I was doing. Better save her some worry and get home as soon as I can. I haven't gotten any messages from her so maybe she got caught up at work or something. Who knows?

I pick myself off the ground and run back to my motorcycle, sitting in the same place as where I left it, and hop on. I fish the key out of my pocket and put it into the ignition, twisting the handlebars a little bit to help the bike start up. Finally, I kick up the stand before putting my backpack back on and twisting the handlebars, sending the bike flying forward and down the road back to my house.

It's a short ride from where I am back to my house, so I take the cynic route, to swallow up some time. But when you forget to slow down because you're driving twenty over the speed limit, the cynic route turns out to be five minutes and you get home even quicker than if you took the regular way.

My mom's car is parked in the driveway, and I hop off my motorcycle and set it in my usual spot, against the garage, before heading inside, shutting the door behind me. _I wonder why she hasn't called me yet? She usually does when I'm not home right after school. _

I walk a few feet into my house, seeing the usual brown paint and picture on the walls. They're your usual pictures of flowers, sunsets, and puppies, but one photo stands out to me every time.

It's a photo of my mom and me from when I was probably around three. I don't know where or who took it but my mom's sitting on a bench in a park, I still to this day haven't found the park, with me on her lap. It's a close up picture so all you can see is her face, her long black hair hanging in one of her eyes, leaning down to look at me. Her arms are tight around me, my small hands wrapped around her wrists. Her face has a glow in it that I haven't seen in a while and is free of wrinkles and worry. She looks young, but I know that she was young when she had me.

"Embry?" A quiet voice comes from the kitchen, snapping my focus away from the photo, "Embry, honey, is that you?"

"Mom," I say walking further into the house so that I'm in the kitchen and throw my backpack on the kitchen table, "I'm home."

"Oh, Embry," she says standing up from where she was sitting at the kitchen island, the worry lines on her delicate face more pronounced, "Where were you?"

"I-I got caught up with some work at school and had to stay after," I swallow down every lie I continue to say, "I'm sorry."

"You went out yesterday night," she says taking another step toward me, changing the subject, "Where did you go?"

"Mom," I swallow down the lump in my throat, "You know I have troubles sleeping. I just went out for a walk is all."

She doesn't say anything. She just continues to look at me with sad eyes, and inside I know her heart is breaking. Finally she says the same line she's said for the past year and a half, "You can tell me anything you know that, right?"

"Of course," I respond with the same response I've been giving her since I first had to leave in the middle of the night for a late shift and when I returned she demanded answers I couldn't honestly give her. It's become the only phrase I've regretted more than anything I've ever said, "I know that I can tell you anything. I-I just have trouble sleeping. My brain just gets jumbled and everything. It's hard for me to concentrate on relaxing my thoughts and just sleeping. You know that."

"Have you been taking your medicine?" She asks coming forward more so that she's standing in front of me, looking up into my eyes. She really is a short woman.

I feel bile rise in my throat just hearing about the medicine. After my mom took me to the Doctor and they found nothing wrong we went back home and continued our lives as usual. Of course though, I still continued to leave and use the same response over and over again saying that I couldn't sleep.

She took me to the Doctor again where they told me nothing was wrong for a second time and my mom didn't believe them so she took me to the drug store and got me four different bottles of sleeping pills; Sleep Renewal, Melatrol, Oxy Sleep, and Alteril.

I started off taking just two pills but as it got worse, and I continued to not sleep my mom then bumped up the number of pills I took to four. Technically, they're not prescription so she can legally give them to me but you can still overdose on them, which scares me. It's not that I don't trust my mom, which I do with certain things; it's just that I think she's getting desperate with trying to cure my problems that she doesn't think about what she's doing. That's something we've always had in common.

I nod and swallow down another lump in my throat because truth is I haven't been taking the sleeping pills. I took it at first because my mom had given me it and watched me as I took it, but once she trusted me to take it by myself that's when I stopped taking it all together.

I took the pills out of the container so she thought I was taking them but immediately put them in a drawer in my room. It's not that I needed them; obviously, I just really didn't need to be sleeping on my night shift.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" She says again, tears forming in her brown eyes that are so familiar to my own.

I nod again, unable to speak because of the lump in my throat, "Mom," I'm finally able to squeak out, "You have to worry about. I'm fine, really."

She nods and tears begin to flow down her cheeks and off her face. My heart aches and twists into a small ball in seeing my mom cry. It's like this every time though. The constant pain and guilt I feel at seeing the affect I have lying to her. I know it's hard for her in the first place, and I only make it harder.

"Please, don't cry," I beg reaching for her hand, but she moves a few steps back and sits down where she was before, resting her elbows on the countertop and puts her face in her hands.

"How am I not supposed to cry, Embry?" She says taking her face out of her hands and turning toward me, "You worry me so much. I fear that every time you're away from my sight that you're getting involved in drugs or alcohol. You've changed a lot, Embry. You're not my little boy anymore. You think I don't see that, but I do. I see the handsome man you're turning into and it scares me. It scares me so much. You think I don't think that your friends have had some influence on your choices, but I do think that. I'm always thinking about that. I know that deep down inside they're good boys and all because you've known them for so long and they've been so kind to us considering-" She pauses, but I know what she's going to say even though she won't say it. _They've been so kind to us considering we're not full Quileute. _But of course she won't say it. She hasn't in a while.

Instead she just skips it, as if pretending that she even brought it up would take away the fact that she did, "Every time you go out, even if it's just to go to school, I'm afraid you won't come back," she puts her face back in her hands, and I hear her mumble so that I won't hear her, "I'm afraid you'll leave just like your father did."

But of course I hear her, and I cringe at that last part. There it is. The thing that's bothered both me and her for the longest time. She's never said his name, and I don't expect her to ever. As badly as the Elders and the pack want me to ask her I can't bring myself to do it. It's been a burden on her shoulders for sixteen years, and I don't want to deepen that burden.

Instead, I walk up to her and kneel in front of her, taking her hands away from her face and in mine. Her hands are cold, colder than usual, so I put one against my cheek and kiss her palm, "I'll never leave you," I say with fierce determination, "I'll never abandon you. I'm just a teenager, that's all."

She gives a wet laugh and leans down to kiss the top of my head. Taking her hand away from my cheek to lift my head by my chin she says trying to lighten the mood, "You're a sweet boy, Em. It's going to be hard one of these days to let a girl come into your life and take you away from me."

I laugh and think immediately without any hesitation, Maxine. I think about how much of a jerk I was to her and what she must think of me and say lowering my head, "Don't worry, that won't happen anytime soon."

She lifts my head again with the tips of her fingers and says with a look of concern all over her face, "You _sure _you're alright, Embry?"

I take her hand off my face and once again kiss her palm before standing up from my kneeling position, "Just fine," I say, trying to force some confidence in my voice, "I think I'm going to go into my room and get ready for bed."

"You sure? You're not hungry or anything?" She asks standing up from where she was sitting.

I shake my head and shrug, "I ate a snack at school. Really, right now all I need is a good night's rest."

"Alright, if you need anything my room is always across the hall. Nayeli, Embry. Goodnight," she says in the language she easily learned after coming here, and I soon learned from the Elders after hours in a tribal school after regular school until the seventh grade.

I lean down to kiss her cheek and say, letting the words flow from my mouth. I love you, "Nayeli, Mom. Goodnight," grabbing my backpack off the kitchen table before walking down the hallway and into my room, closing the door behind me.

After what just happened a part of me wants to stay home, be the good kid my mom wants me to be for once and lie down in my bed and sleep so that when she comes in later she'll see a son she's proud of. But a part of me knows that I can't stay here when my brothers are out risking their lives. It wouldn't be fair.

I know it's only nine o'clock, but I decide to head to my night shift early tonight. I think I owed them that from last night. Changing out of my school clothes and into a pair of cut off shorts and a muscle shirt, I take the screen off my bedroom window and open the window before hopping out and hitting the grass below. I close the window before running through my backyard and into the woods, stripping out of my clothes I just put on and tying them around my ankle before transforming into my wolf form.

_I'm happy to find out that it's just me alone with my thoughts for once but as usual I run as fast as I can throughout the woods to our usual meeting place. No one's there so I just sit with my thoughts until I hear the voice of either Sam or Leah bitching or nagging about something, snapping me out of the only thing peaceful still left in my life. _

_At first it hurt like crazy to transform. To feel your bones bend in ways they're not supposed to was just an unbearable pain that chilled the deepest parts of me every time I even thought about it. But as I got used to it, it's gotten easier and no longer hurts. You grow a higher pain tolerance and you learn to deal with the cards you're dealt. _

_I was ashamed of what I was for a long time after I first transformed. Of what we were. I was ashamed to be connected to a family of monsters and liars, but they accepted me and my mom into their lives and they treated us as if we were Quileute. Without them we would be lost, so I guess I owe them my thanks, and I am no longer ashamed. They are my brothers after all. They are my family._

_I sometimes feel like that even though I'm technically part Quileute I still don't belong in the Quileute tribe. I am technically still part Makah and some days I feel like getting on my motorcycle and driving south and seeing if I would fit in more there then here. _

_I know though that I can't do that. If my mom were to find out she would be heartbroken. She would think I was abandoning her and she would think she failed as a parent. The Elders or the pack wouldn't like it either. My loyalties are to the Quileute tribe, and I made an oath the day I got my tattoo that that's where they will forever stay. Just like the tattoo that can never be removed, our loyalties to our tribe are permanent. _

_Why is this so hard for me? Why am I stuck with this life of constantly lying to the women who loves me more than anything? Why am I stuck with this life of being a monster? As a kid you're warned, constantly warned, of monsters and how they're horrific creatures that kill and scare everyone. Never thought that someday I'd be one._

_Surprisingly though, it took me a lesser amount of time to get used to the fact that this is what we are compared to the other guys. Since Sam was the first it took him an incredible amount of time to get used to the fact until Paul changed and he had to man up for both their sakes. _

_Paul's always been the brutal one of the group. As kids he used to take us out into the woods one by one and tell us to close our eyes so he could take us to this special spot that we couldn't see or our eyes would be gauged out. Then when we got far enough out he would run away leaving us all alone in the middle of nowhere. _

_I guess I should have seen it coming. It may sound ridiculous but as kids you believed anything. So as little kids do, we cried and cried until he came back with one of our parents, a smirk of laughter hidden behind his face, saying we wandered off into the woods without permission. I remember getting grounded five times because of Paul's little prank._

_To us it was like he was made to be a werewolf, but to him it apparently took him some time to get used to it. Apparently Paul was shocked when he phased for the first time because really Jacob or I should have been the next to phase, according to the Elders. _

_Until his best friend Jared came along, of course. Jared was the third to phase and by what some of the guys have 'told' us he didn't take it like a man would or should. _

_In a nutshell, he cried. Some (Paul) have said buckets; others (Jared) have said a few tears of shock, stress, and confusion._

_Then it was me, then Jacob, then Quil, then Leah, then Seth, then Collin and Brady. It was…well it was awkward when Leah first changed, to say the least. Leah, being the only female in the pack, liked to…assert herself when it came to dealing with us guys. _

_She, like Paul, had a 'little' problem with her temper. And I guess how can you blame her really? It took her a while before she could actually control her anger and not burst out into her wolf form whenever she got pissed at one of us. _

_Trust me, it wasn't a pretty sight when she had to change back and didn't have any clothes with her. Not that she isn't pretty or anything, but Leah's practically our sister and that'd just be awkward. _

_One of us, not saying any names (Paul), got caught by her thinking of it and she almost ripped his head off his body. It was pretty funny actually. _

_When Jacob first changed, it wasn't anything any of us were surprised about, like with when Leah changed. The only one not expecting it was him. Jacob didn't take it nicely. He often burst out of control out of pure frustration, like the rest of us, but I guess he had a good reason. _

_No one told Quil or him what was coming. As much as I wanted to warm him about it, wanted to tell him what was happening with me when Quil and him asked why I wasn't talking to them, I knew I couldn't. I was asked, no commanded, by Sam not to tell him what was going on and let 'nature' take its course. I was asked not to risk getting mad and accidently burst out of control and hurt one of them. I knew they were worried about me but there was nothing I could do about it. _

_Quil didn't want to be next. He must have heard from somewhere that we were getting involved in drugs, probably from the locals, and he was scared. He saw us all go through hell, one by one like dominos, until only he was left and we were all staring at him dead in the eye waiting for him to join us, waiting for him to transform for the first time. And in his defense he was scared, and I would have been to if I heard the same rumors he was hearing and knew I was the next to be sucked in. _

_Having Seth join the pack was probably one of the best things that could have happened to us. Even though he annoys the hell out of Sam and Paul, he brings a young energy to the group that makes night shifts and the whole experience more enjoyable. _

_Jacob, Quil, and I took Seth under our wings immediately after he changed and since he barely will do anything without our consent or permission. It's nice having a wingman at times, but sometimes it gets annoying. He constantly asks questions and won't shut up about the most random stuff but he's so proud to be part of the pack that you sort of forget that stuff once you see the huge smile on his face whenever we have night shifts or come together as a group. _

_When Collin and Brady changed it was weird having two more people join the pack. We thought it was just going to be the eight of us forever, but when two more boys, not men, barely even fourteen, joined the pack. It was just plain old weird. It was hard enough for us to go through it as fifteen, sixteen year olds; I could only imagine what it felt like to go through that at such a young age. Still in eighth grade they were. And their more vulnerable to let their minds wander so sometimes we get a glimpse of what was going through their heads and what it felt like for them and it just makes me sick to my stomach every time. _

_Especially since Collin's situation is so much like mine. Neither his mom nor his dad know anything about any of this so he can't tell them and is always sneaking out in the middle of the night only to be yelled at and grounded when he returns early in the morning. _

_I remember a week after he first changed he followed me home once our late shift was over, the sun was just coming up, and asked for my advice on excuses to tell his parents when they wondered where he went at night. I could tell he was really struggling, so I told him what the guys have been trying to get me to do since day one: tell your parents. Then I told him not to give excuses to where he was going but to reassure his parents whenever they asked that he was fine and that he loved them very much. I know I'm a hypocrite, but I don't want Collin to have to go through what I have to go through. I'm older, more mature, it's different for me. _

_It's like the feeling I get whenever I see or hear Maxine's name. My stomach drops and my heart feels like it's going to explode out of my chest, like it's doing right now. I know if someone were to check my pulse at this very moment they might think I was having a heart attack or heart palpitations because it was beating so fast, but really it's just because I'm thinking about her. I don't know what's different about her that's so different from any of the other girls here, but I know whatever it is I can't get enough of. Maybe it's her smile, or her smell, or the way how she's so insecure about absolutely everything but has absolutely no reason to be. She's beautiful. She has nothing to be insecure about._

_I thought to myself who would have put such negative thoughts in her head and at that moment I wanted to murder the person who did. Was it a former friend? Or a random person at her old school? Or a past boyfriend? _

_The thought of her being with another guy made an impetuous jealous rage go through me. The thought that she was once with someone else even if all they did was hang out and hug made me upset in the weirdest way. Thoughts of her and some boy hanging out, dancing, smiling together, and kissing went through my head and a burning fire went through my body._

_I was able to shake that thought away for a second and thoughts of her and I came into my brain. Thoughts of us smiling together while we lay on the floor of the meadow I've never told anyone about. One day I'm going to tell her about it though. I trusted Maxine, even though I really didn't know her, I would trust her with that secret because I know that she would enjoy it almost as much as I do. _

_Thoughts of us together on my motorcycle, her arms wrapped tightly around me as if to never let me go, her cheek resting against my back, as we ride to God knows where to do God knows what. _

_Thoughts of us kissing swarm my brain the most though and make a blush come to my cheeks. Us kissing in the most beautifully random places like First Beach and of course, my meadow. My hands cupping either side of her face, my long fingers twinning in her long blondish brownish hair, her arms wrapped tight around my neck, her small delicate fingers twinned in my hair as I lean down and she leans up so that our lips touch. _

_Her lips are like the silky pedals on a rose against mine. She hesitates as first; I can see it in her blue eyes that have yet to close, but a few seconds later she closes them, as do I, and presses her lips harder against mine. She presses her body closer to mine so that are chests are touching, and I move my hands from her cheeks to around her waist, lifting her up so that her feet no longer touch the floor and so that she can rest her elbows on my shoulders. The kiss deepens, and I lift her up more so that she can wrap her legs around my waist._

_"Ew, Embry!" Paul yells in disgust, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Keep those thoughts to yourself."_

_I snarl, annoyed at Paul for interrupting my thoughts once again. I must not have noticed Paul transform, "Then stay out of my head."_

_"It's really hard, Em," he mocks me, and I roll my eyes, "when you're thinking so graphically about your imprintee."_

_"She's not my imprintee!" I snarl and a second after saying it I know he won't believe it for a second._

_"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Embry," the voice of a leader snaps me into attention, Sam. I must not have noticed him transform either, "Finally, you've imprinted, congrats."_

_"Yeah, she's cute," Brady says and pictures of Maxine swarm his brain and into mine. Pictures of her that should only be seen by me._

_"Lay off!" I yell out of nowhere, surprising not only the guys but myself. _

_Paul and Sam laugh, and I can feel my face turn hot. In that moment I'm glad that they can't actually see my face because they would probably make fun of me more if they could see how red it probably is. _

_I almost don't notice a small voice over the laughter of Paul and Sam, Seth. Who else have I not noticed transform in those few minutes I was lost in my thoughts? "I'm happy for you, man. Maxine's a really great girl."_

_His voice sounds sad. Like it did for a while after his dad passed away. The unselfish part of me wanted to ask what was wrong but the selfish part overtook my body and most importantly my voice, "Does she like me?" I ask before I can stop the words from coming out of my mouth._

_Seth freezes in his place. His mind goes blank. It's never happened before with him. Seth's always been the one where we can't get him to shut up. Now it's like he just disappeared. I can't even hear Sam's voice or Paul's or Jacob's or anyone's voice. _

_Finally a small voice comes into my head just when I'm about to ask him again, "I don't know. She didn't say anything when we hung out at First Beach. All I know is that she's pissed at you but you already know that."_

_I do, I thought not wanting anyone to hear me, but of course they do. For a minute they turn off their connection to us and now it's only Seth and I. Seth sighs, and I feel his mind turn off again. Why is he turning me off? What's up with him today? _

_"Seth," I begin to ask and all of a sudden like a rush of cold air hitting me in the face I can sense him, "Is everything-" _

_But he cuts me off before I can finish my question, "I'm fine, Embry."_

_"I didn't mean to offend you or make you mad, I was only asking," I say urgently. Seth's never been mad at me before. Usually I was mad at him, never has he ever been mad at me. _

_"You didn't say anything to make me mad," he mumbles under his breathe. That's the thing about Seth; you always know when he's mad at you. _

_I sigh wanting to know what was up with him, "Seth, I know you're pissed at me. Tell me what I did? Did something happen between you and Maxine?" But of course I wanted to know what he and Maxine did together at First Beach so of course I attempt to trick him into telling me. Stupid teenage hormones._

_"Nothing happened between me and Maxine," he says and I let out a breath of relief. He continues talking though, he voice turning angry and annoyed, "Why does it even matter to you? Why do you care about what I do? Stay out of my business."_

_How dare he think that this isn't my business? Seth now knows she's my imprintee. He knows that whatever she does even if it's eating or drinking water I need to know. And because she was out with someone else, Seth even, hell yes I need to know. I didn't want to be jealous of the fact that Maxine was out with Seth, practically my brother, but I couldn't stop the jealousy from coming out of me, "It matters to me because she's my imprintee," I hiss, "You know the rules, don't act like you don't. And I've always cared about what you did. You're practically my brother, Seth. If something where to happen to you I would be devastated."_

_"It's not like I killed her," I barely hear him, "And you'd get over if something were to happen to me. What if something were to happen to Maxine? Now that would kill you."_

_I don't say anything at first because, yes, it would kill me. None of us have been through what it's like losing our imprintee but when Sam accidently hurt Emily he told us what it felt like and we all imagined that's what the feelings almost like. _

_Sam's relationship with Emily has always been rocky though. Sam used to date Leah and since Leah and Emily are close, as close as sisters, she came to visit for the week and one day the two were hanging out and Emily walked into the room and like that he imprinted on Emily the minute he saw her. _

_He ended up breaking up with Leah, breaking her heart in the process, and constantly made it his goal to get Emily to be with him. Emily felt guilty though for breaking up such their relationship that she constantly denied him and one day when Sam visited her and again tried to ask her out she ordered him to go back to Leah, but he refused. _

_Emily, out of pure frustration and annoyance, called him a liar and said that he was just like Joshua Uley, Sam's dad. Just the thought of Sam's dad, a contender for being my own dad, makes Sam angry, so Sam outraged, lost control of himself, phased into a wolf and scarred her badly enough that 'mauled by a bear' was the only plausible cover story for when he told people what happened. _

_Now she's left with three deep scars that run along the right side of her face, from her hairline to her chin and extend down her right arm to her hand, pulling down the corner of her eye and her mouth, distorting her once flawless features. _

_The only good thing that came out of that is when she woke up in the hospital she found that she couldn't live without Sam and she accepted him for what he is and the two started dating soon after. _

_Now they're engaged. He explained to us that it felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. His whole world was spinning at a thousand miles per hour and he felt the string that tied him there in the first place become physically thinner and thinner. When it turned out that she was going to be fine but just left with a scar Sam made a promise that he would never hurt her again or let anyone hurt her. _

_To this day, he still blames himself for what happened and hates it when people stare at her scars for he can't stand being reminded of what he did to her. _

_I can only imagine how I would feel if I did something similar to Maxine. The thought sends a pain to my gut, and I wince. _

_I sense Seth roll his eye, and I say quickly, "You don't understand, Seth. You haven't imprinted yet. Once you imprint you'll understand that right now she's all and everything I think and care about. I can't help it, you know that."_

_He makes his eye roll more dramatic, "So I was right then?"_

_"No!" I yell. Gosh, why is Seth being so stubborn right now? "Seth, you know if something were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do. You're practically my brother. It's just that right now, I don't know. Give me some time and I'll be able to control my feelings. You know that."_

_I hear him sniffle, and I know he's crying no matter how hard he tries to hide it, "But what if I never imprint? Have you ever thought about that? Imprinting's a rare thing and a few of us are not going to imprint. What if one of them is me? I thought it was going to be me, Leah, Collin, Brady, and you who weren't going to imprint. Who weren't going to fall under the spell, but of course you had to imprint. You were the only one I could go to when I wanted to joke about this whole imprinting thing because you hated it as much as I do. Now, I feel as though you got sucked into another pack and left me behind. You're going to be too busy with Maxine to even want to hang out and joke with me anymore. And I was friends with Maxine first! She may hate your guts right now but she will fall for you sooner or later and she will forget our friendship that has just formed. Gosh!" I hear him yell before his cries disappear completely. _

_"Seth!" I yell, worried that something happened to him. _

_"He left," Sam's voice comes into my mind out of nowhere._

_"Well, where did he go?" I demand, my voice trembling._

_"Heck that I know. All I know is that I can't connect with him and he isn't that good at turning off his thoughts to be this silent. He must have transformed back into a human."_

_"I have to go after him. What if he gets in trouble or gets himself hurt?" I say about ready to transform back into a human but Sam stops me._

_"No, you will not go after him," he voice orders, and I can't disobey an order from the Alpha. _

_"But-" I try to protest but Sam interrupts me._

_"Right now all we can do is leave him alone. All he needs is to blow off some steam. Seth may be a kid but he isn't stupid enough to get himself into any major harm."_

_As much as I want to go after Seth and apologize, Sam's right. If I go after him all he'll do is get madder at me. I need to leave him alone for now._

_"Why didn't you tell us you didn't want to imprint?" Sam asks after a few awkward moments of silence. _

_"Because most of you guys have imprinted and it didn't sound appropriate for me to express my hatred for something that we're supposed to do. Also, I was getting used to the fact that I wasn't going to imprint, and I didn't want to keep bringing up my apparent misfortune and continue to sound whiney. I just didn't think you cared, as well." _

_"Embry, you know you can tell us anything, right?"_

_I twitch a little bit and groan under my breath, "You sound just like my mom."_

_"Looks like we're down one on patrol," Paul snickers before Sam can respond to my comment, "Shame. This pack won't be the same tonight without Seth here to annoy the hell out of all of us."_

_"Paul-" Sam shakes his head but I interrupt._

_"Shut up, Paul!" I yell, shocking not just Paul but Sam too, "At least Seth doesn't bitch about his constant worrying about his imprint and how she might leave to go back to college without him because he can't control his own anger!"_

_I hear Brady and Collin give a chuckle and Paul snaps his head in their direction to give them both the death stare before looking back at me. He gives me a toothy smirk before he walks over to me and starts to circle me, clicking his tongue before he starts to speak through his teeth so that he's hissing at me, "At least I admit to myself and to others that I'm capable of loving," I'm about to growl something at him but he continues talking, his voice rising in anger and I can tell he's trying his hardest to control himself the best he can, "At least I had the balls to tell my family what was going on with me, what is going on with me right now and what will be going on with me forever."_

_"Shut up, Paul," I whisper, my eyes refusing to meet his, trying to control the beast from ripping out Paul's throat but he doesn't understand and continues talking anyways._

_"Don't you get it, Embry?" He spits out before he stops circling me so that he's standing right in front of my face, "This is who we are. This is what we do. Fight vampires. Protect our families and our land. Carry on the thing that's been passed down to us through generations and generations. It may not be the life you wanted but you're stuck with it so you better get damn well used to it and you better get damn well used to it fast."_

_"You don't think I know that?" I growl, my eyes still refusing to meet his. _

_"'I know you like to pretend you don't. I know you sometimes purposely come to night shifts later then the rest of us so that when you arrive and there's no one here it's like this whole thing is a dream."_

_My head snaps up and my eyes meet Paul's, "How did you know that?" I whisper out of complete disbelief. I've never told anyone that, not even Edward, who has read my mind millions of times, knew. _

_"Why didn't you tell us that, Embry?" Jacob asks and I turn my head to meet his sad worried eyes. _

_"Because I can read his thoughts, we all can, stupid. I'm surprised you haven't heard him after all this time. The one time he let his shield down for a minute thinking no one was there to listen, I was there, and I caught everything he was thinking at the time, including what I said before. You may think you're alone at times, _Em_, but you're never alone. Get that in your head before it's too late."_

_It was like time had stopped. He, they, knew everything I had tried so hard to keep a secret for so long. I wondered at that moment if they knew about my meadow without thinking knowing that they could hear every single one of my deepest darkest thoughts._

_"I know about that too," Paul says the minute I think it and I feel my heart drop in my chest. The only thing I've tried to keep a secret more than anything else, he, now the whole pack, knew. _

_"What else do you know?" I ask after what seems like a century and a half. _

_"Everything," he says plainly, but that simple word makes my heart drop out of my body and to the ground. I look around at the others and they all sadly shake their heads in agreement, "Except I don't know a lot about this girl you've imprinted on. Except her name, of course. Maxine, is it?"_

_I must have twitched when he said her name because Paul smirks and shakes his head and rolls his eyes, "Now you're really stuck forever," he mumbles under his breath._

_I growl and he laughs before walking closer to me so that his snout is only a few inches away from mine, "You must really have imprinted hard if you're having such graphic images of her all the time." _

_I feel a hot blush come to my cheeks and Paul gives a short laugh before flooding my brain and the packs with images of Maxine. Her smiling face, the face that's haunted my every thought since the day I've imprinted on her. Her long blondish brown hair that sometimes gets in her beautiful blue eyes that when every time I see it I want to push it away and tuck it behind her ear and watch her as she smiles in thanks. The slight blush that comes to her cheeks whenever she gets nervous or embarrassed and how it makes me blush even harder when I notice it. Her voice, sweet and smooth as honey even when she's angry or upset with me. _

_"Stop it!" I yell, the beast inside creeping out little by little. No one should see these thoughts. He's showing the pack my most treasured thoughts and he shouldn't be._

_But he doesn't stop it. He just continues and then he floods our brain with the more graphic thoughts I've been having about her and I. Us kissing, her lips soft against mine, my hands cupping either side of her face, one of her small hands cupping the back of my neck, the other twinned in my hair. _

_No. These are private. These are personal, "Stop it, now!" I yell fiercer this time, the beast almost completely out, the beast I've been able to keep inside for so long despite my protests. But Paul just laughs and keeps flooding our brains. _

_And the thought of us kissing swarms out brains and I freeze in my spot. It's the thought I've had so many times since I've imprinted. What it would feel like to hold her and kiss her lips. I only knew where these thoughts were going and they can't see that._

_"Please, stop it!" I yell angrier this time, my whole body trembling from trying to keep the beast inside me. I can't lose control right now. I promised myself I wouldn't lose control. _

_But of course he doesn't stop and the thought continues. We start kissing each other with more passion and I lift her up so she can rest her forearms on my shoulders and wrap her legs around my waist. One of my hands find their way to the back of her head to twine my fingers in her hair and the other to the small of her back. I raise the hem of her shirt a little bit so that I can place my bare hand on her bare skin and she shudders at my touch pulling back for a minute to cup my cheek with her hand that was once twinned in my hair. I kiss her palm and she gently pushes the hair that's fallen in my eyes from my face and leans down to kiss my forehead, then both my cheeks, then my nose, then my jawline, then my neck, before returning her lips back to mine as if they're the center of everything. _

_My bodies trembling so hard every part of me is shaking. I only know where this is going and no one except me will see my Maxine that way. I can't keep the beast in any longer and without a second thought I lung at Paul, tackling him to the ground, stopping the thoughts immediately. _

_Except I don't stop myself even when the thoughts end. I start biting and clawing at Paul, attacking him with every fiber of my being, making him pay for what he did. But he fights back and starts biting and clawing at me, pushing me up from on top of him and tackling me to the ground. I can feel blood in my fur and I have no idea if its mine or Paul's._

_Suddenly, I'm ripped away from Paul by Sam and Paul is ripped away from me by Jared. Despite that we still try to get back at each other, fighting against the ones trying to hold us back._

_"Knock it off, both of you!" Sam yells and Paul and I both stop from trying to rip each other's throats out. The Alpha has spoken, "You're both acting like children right now and need to knock it off!" He turns to Paul and growls, "That wasn't fair to Embry what you did. I thought you were trying to prove to Rachel that you could control your anger? You're not helping yourself by doing this," I chuckle and Sam turns his head to growl at me, "And you. You shouldn't have said those things about Paul. And you shouldn't have attacked him. Damn it, Embry. I thought you were always the one that was able to control their anger better than the rest of us?" I'm about to say something back but he gives me a look and I automatically be quiet, "I want both of you out of my sight and mind in five minutes and if I hear another thought from one of you to the other I swear to God I'll rip both your tails off. Got it?" We both stubbornly nod, "Good. Now go."_

_Jared is the first to release Paul who sprints out of the woods and out of our sights. We can still sense his presence by the multiple swear words he expresses on his way out but we can't see him. That's good enough for Sam who releases me soon after with a look of apology and guilt only I could see because it's gone before I can even blink. _

_Without another glance at any member of the pack I sprint fast out of the woods and out of all their sights before heading back to the woods near my backyard. Paul must have transformed back into a human because I don't hear another word from him on my way back to my house. I notice that all the lights in the house are tuned off meaning my mom must have gone to bed. Hopefully she hasn't checked my room yet or I may be in more trouble then I already am. _

_Swallowing down a lump in my throat, I transform back into my human form and slip on my clothes that are still tied to my ankle and slide on my boots that are still sitting by the tree completely untouched. _

I stretch my muscles a little bit before running back through my backyard and to my window, opening it and hoping through, my feet landing on the wooden floor, my eyes adjusting to the dark. I gently close the window behind me not wanting to disturb my mother before walking over to the light switch by my bedroom door and turning it on, the light illuminating the small room. I kick off my boots before overlooking the room. The room looks completely untouched except from the clothes I changed out of earlier, still lying on the floor. I quickly strip off my muscle shirt and cut off shorts and grab a pair of sweats and slip them on.

I wonder if my mom was still up so I gently open up my bedroom door and slide out, closing it behind me. As quietly as I can I head first down the hallway to the kitchen and living room where I find nothing, then I tiptoe to her room and as quietly as I can I open the door and make my way inside, closing it behind me.

The lights are off and only from the glow of the night can I see her sleeping peacefully in her bed. I smile to myself before walking over to her and leaning down to kiss her forehead before making my way out of her room and closing the door behind me as quietly as I can. I head back across the hall to my room and open the door and let myself in, closing the door behind me.

The lights still on so I walk over to my mirror and just stand in front of it.

I give a chuckle when I notice all the little notes and ripped pieces of paper sticking out of the places where the mirror meets the frame. Little notes reminding me of past homework assignments and stuff to remember to pick up from places like the grocery and general store. Little notes with various quotes and sayings that I've acquired from books and the Internet over the past few years. And in the bottom corner of the mirror, one of the edges bended back (somehow no matter how many times I bend the edge back to normal it always bends back), is a picture of my mom and me from my fifth birthday party.

I don't remember much from that birthday except that one of my mom's friends took the picture, and I found it in an old picture album a few months ago. It somehow made its way to my mirror and hasn't left since.

While looking at the photo I see myself, but not the person I want to be or expected to be when I was a kid, in the mirror and look away from the photos to stare at myself, something I haven't done in a while. I still have the same physical features as I did when I was a kid but they're more pronounced now that I'm older.

I see a boy who was forced to become a man early staring back at me with the same brown eyes I've had my whole life. My face is still the same shape and everything but my hair has grown longer so that it occasionally gets in my eyes when I forget to sweep it back.

My shoulders have become broader and my chest harder, my abdominals more pronounced. My arms, my biceps, my forearms, once mushy and soft, have hardened into stone. I look at my left arm and then to my right arm and my eyes stop on the tattoo that was put on my skin by the Elders a few days after I transformed for the first time. It was done by the Chief, as it has always been, in his own home surrounded by all the other Elders, Jared, Paul, and Sam.

I remember walking over to their house with Sam, Paul, and Jared at my sides. It was the middle of the day so my mother wouldn't know, during the week where I had first transformed, and when my mother had pulled me out of school because of my accused mono. I was nervous as anyone would be mostly because Sam hadn't told me what we were doing at the Elders house after he dragged me out of my own in the middle of the day. All I was told was that it was a rite of passage and when I asked what that meant Paul told me to shut up.

The first thing I noticed after walking inside the house was the smell. The smell filled my nose and made me cough. It smelled like burning incents and that's exactly what it was. Around the room I could see the smoke from various different smelling incents making the air slightly foggy.

The second thing I noticed was all the Elders standing with their hands behind their backs in the living room. Two chairs sat right in front of them and next to the chair on the right was a table with a box on top of it. I only knew who they all were from when I was a child and had to learn Quileute from them.

Sam pushed me forward so that I was standing right in front of them, and I felt my heart begin to speed up in my chest, "What's going on?" I asked nervously looking around the room for an answer.

One of the Elders stepped forward, an Elder who I recognized more than anything, Jacob's dad. Jacob's dad had been an Elder on the council secretly without Jacob knowing until Jacob transformed and he could finally tell him, "You're here today for the last piece of your transformation to be complete, the marking ceremony," he said in his stern voice I've heard more than a few times.

"Marking ceremony?" I asked, a look of confusion all over my face, "What is going on?"

"You've obviously realized by now that the legends we used to tell you boys when you were young weren't just legends. You've been given this gift, this gift of being able to transform into a wolf passed down through generations to protect our lands from the Cold Ones. Vampires."

"Filthy bloodsuckers," Paul mumbled behind me.

"Now it's your time to use your gift just like your brothers have already to protect your mother, your brothers, and your land from the things trying to destroy it. We and everyone though must know your loyalties. What pack you stand for now and forever. We must know that you would never use this gift you have for evil instead of good. Sit."

I nervously sat in the chair in the middle of the room and the Chief stepped forward and sat in the chair next to mine. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and looked up to see Sam holding both my shoulders against the chair so I couldn't move.

"What's going on?" I asked. My whole body was beginning to shake and I jumped a little bit when I felt a hand push up the sleeve on my t-shirt and he asked Sam in Quileute to hold it there. I looked to my right to see him reach into a box and pull out an old fashioned tattooing needle and black ink.

I began to struggle harder then but Sam's grip on my shoulders was to strong and I knew I wasn't going anywhere.

"It will be alright, Embry," Sam whispered in Quileute, "Just hold still. It will be over soon. It barely even hurts."

"With this marking I pronounce you not only a faithful protector of the Quileute lands and the people who live here but with this marking your loyalties are forever with the Ulley Pack and whatever pack you may join later on in your life."

And with that he dipped the needle in the black ink and set it on my upper arm and began to dig it into my skin, tattooing, marking me so others would know my membership within the pack.

It hurt like hell. I remember I screamed in pure pain the moment he made the first mark. It was an old fashioned needle, not like one a tattoo artist would use now, so of course it would hurt more. It was like a thousand tiny needles were digging into my flesh but I knew in that moment I had to be brave and strong, that's what the marking ceremony's all about, so I put on a tough face, looked away and let him finish what he started.

Once he was finished he said some words in Quileute that were for protection and strength and then he placed a necklace with a pendant attached over my head. I immediately looked down at the pendant and picked it up with my left hand, holding it between my thumb and forefinger. The pendant was made out of medal and felt cold against the hollow of my throat. I realized after looking at it for only a short moment that it was the same symbol I had just got tattooed onto my skin. I didn't understand why I needed both so I looked at the Chief and he gave me a smile and a light shoulder squeeze before standing up and saying to everyone in Quileute that the ceremony was officially done.

Before I could ask again Sam punched me light in the shoulder in congratulations, Jared squeezed my left shoulder, and even Paul gave me a somewhat consider full look. I felt like I belonged for once. I felt happy. No one ever told me why I needed both the pendant and the tattoo, but I guessed it was easier for people to see then for us to have to pull up the sleeve of our shirts every time we wanted to prove our loyalties. Either way I've never taken the necklace off since the Chief put it on me.

We left right after that, and I had to spend the next week icing and putting salve on my arm so I wouldn't ruin the tattoo or get an infection.

I remember after that I never wanted to get another tattoo again. It was hard hiding it from my mother at first. There were a lot of times where I would wear long sleeve shirts in ninety degree heat just so she wouldn't see the tattoo.

Same deal with Jacob and Quil. It was hard to just sit there and watch Jacob cringe and scream in agony, but I knew it was for the best. He put on a tough face like I did though, and was fine. After he was done Sam, Jared, and Paul gave the same gesture to him that they gave me, and I immediately didn't feel special anymore. It was something they did with everyone and I was a fool to think I was any different.

With Quil it was worse but same deal. Same screaming and crying in agony. Same tough face after he realized the whole point of the marking ceremony was meant to test your bravery and your strength.

My mother did find out about the tattoo though. One day when I was with the pack at First Beach she had driven by on her lunch hour and seen me out without my shirt on. The minute I came home she had demanded to see it, and I told her it was nothing but she grabbed onto my arm and pushed up my sleeve so that she could see it. She demanded knowing where and when I got it, and I easily made up a lie saying I had gone to a tattoo parlor in Seattle over the weekend with Sam, Paul, and Jared where they talked me into getting the tattoo. I also told her that I had forged her signature so that it was possible for me to actually get one legally.

She cried at first, and I knew that she was disappointed with me but as the days passed she grew to accept my decision and never questioned what the tattoo meant or why I got it in the first place. I think after seeing it a few times she realized the Quileute pattern and guessed I had gotten it out of pride and respect.

I give a lopsided smile at the photo and bend the edge back to normal before looking back into the mirror and my eyes once again meet the tattoo and the memory of getting it pierces my thoughts like a thousand knives going into my heart.

I shake my head in complete disgust and look down at the pendant. I take it between my thumb and forefinger, the same as I did when I first got it, and immediately let it go, watching it in the mirror as it drops back against the skin between both my collarbones. I'm both angry and upset but at the same time proud and honored at the whole situation.

I lean forward and set my right hand against the mirror watching as my reflection copies me. I look down and look up again at my reflection and angrily sigh before pushing off the mirror with my fingertips and turning away from the mirror so that I can no longer see myself staring back at me.

I head over to my bedroom light before heading over to my bed, lifting the covers, and hopping inside. I take my backpack from the ground and open it, taking out my homework I look over at my clock which reads two-thirty a.m. I really should get going to bed but I need to finish my homework.

I turn on my bedside lamp, set my pencil to the paper, and begin to fill out short answers for AP World History and write short paragraphs for Communication Arts when I feel my eyes begin to droop and in one solid movement my eyes close, the pencil that was in my hand falls out and onto the ground and the homework that's on my lap falls off my lap and onto my bed.

"Oh, Embry," I hear a quiet voice say my name and feel a small yet slightly cold hand against my warm cheek. Maxine.

I open my eyes slightly and see a woman wearing a white night gown sitting on the edge of my bed. My visions a little foggy from the sleep in my eyes so I can't make out her face. She sighs and leans down to kiss my forehead, her lips soft against my skin, before turning off my lamp, taking the books and papers off my lap and setting them on my bedside table. She tucks the duvet up to my shoulders before getting up from my bed and walking over to my bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Embry," she whispers sweetly before opening the door and walking out, closing it quietly behind her.

"Maxine," I whisper before my eyes close and sleep consumes me, if it hasn't already.

"Embry Call, you better wake up this instant unless you want to be late for school!"

My eyes fly open, and I rise in a jolt, bracing both my hands on either side of my bed, my whole body covered in sweat.

"It was just a dream," I pant over and over again, "It was just a dream."

Still breathing heavily, I look over at my clock which reads six-thirty a.m.

"Shit," I swear before removing the duvet from my body and placing my feet on the floor. I stop in my tracks though. I turn my head back over to my bedside table and see my books and papers sitting there. I feel a pounding in my head and reach up to press the heel of my hand against my forehead. It was just a dream. I must have put my stuff away and forgot about it.

Shaking my head, I hop out of bed and take a quick shower before changing into a pair of jeans and a light blue long sleeved shirt. I throw on my leather jacket, slip into my boots, grab my keys and wallet from my desk, and gather my books and papers into my backpack before walking out of my room and down the hall to the kitchen.

My mom is standing at the kitchen island sipping her coffee while reading a magazine. Once she hears my footsteps though she removes her eyes from the magazine and looks up at me, a smile illuminating her face, "Looks like you're finally up," she says reaching up into the cupboard to pull out a glass and sets it down before filling it up with orange juice.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I say walking over to the island, throwing my keys on the counter before taking the glass from her, "My alarm didn't seem to go off."

"That's because I turned it off," she says closing the magazine she's reading, looking up to meet my eyes.

"Excuse me?" I ask removing the now empty glass of orange juice from my lips.

"Embry, I woke up last night pretty late, around three a.m. when I saw a light on coming from your door. I was worried about you so I opened the door only to find you dead asleep with your bedside lamp still on and your homework lying all around yourself. Embry, I'm glad you were safe in your bed last night but you should have gotten your homework done earlier. You need your rest."

I don't answer right away because I'm too stunned to even speak. It was my mom that came into my room last night. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't Maxine, "I'm sorry, I had a lot of homework to finish."

"I'm just glad you were safe in your bed," she whispers giving me a small smile which I return, just the corners of her mouth rise, and I can tell this is the first time in a while that she feels even slightly relieved that I didn't sneak out in the middle of the night.

"I better get going," I say breaking the silence and walk over to the dish washer to put my glass away, "Thanks, mom," I say giving her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing my keys from the counter and making my way toward the front door.

"Wait," she stops me, "You sure you don't want any breakfast or anything? I can make you something real quick if you want?"

"It's alright mom, really. I'm not very hungry and if I do get hungry I can always grab something from the cafeteria."

"You sure?" She asks, a look of deep concern all over her face.

"Yes, mom," I say giving her the most convincing smile I can muster, "I'll be fine, really. Have a good day at work, alright?"

"Of course," she smiles, "Have a good day at school and be safe on that motorcycle, you know how I feel about that thing?"

I laugh, "I know. In your words, it's a death trap designed to impress women."

She laughs and smiles at me, "Get your butt to school. Nayelli, Embry. Be safe."

"Nayelli, mom. You too," I say and give her a smile before opening the door and walking out toward my motorcycle parked in the driveway, hearing the screen door shut behind me.

"Hey, baby," I say, hopping onto my bike, a smile on my face. I turn the key into the ignition and breathe in a sigh of relief when I hear the old bike's engine roar.

"It's going to be a good day," I say to myself before backing out into the road and driving off toward school.

It only takes me about ten minutes before I'm pulling into the same spot I've parked in every day since I've been able to drive to school. I park the bike, hop off, take out the keys, and walk out of the parking lot and into the school, heading in the direction of my locker.

I quickly gather my stuff, glad my locker friend and his girlfriend haven't showed up yet, before heading to the usual spot where Jacob, Seth, Quil, and I meet up before hell starts.

When I arrive I see Jacob and Quil standing talking to each other but Seth is nowhere in sight.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey, Em. Welcome to another day of higher education," Jacob greets me and smirks, "You look like hell. Still didn't get enough sleep even after Sam banned both Paul's ass and yours last night?"

Quil chuckles, and I roll my eyes, "Ha-ha, very funny. You would have kicked Paul's ass to if he showed such personal thoughts about Renessmee or Claire. They may be young kids but don't tell me you don't imagine them like that when they get older because I've seen you both think it."

Before either neither Jacob nor Quil can say anything Seth, a huge smile on his face, arrives hand in hand with Maxine. My face flushes, and I feel fire go through my body, my fists tightening at the sight of them together skin to skin. I see Jacob and Quil raise their one eyebrow out of the corner of my eye and Maxine shakes Seth's hand out of hers and I feel my fists unclench.

Seth gives her a look before turning his head to talk to Jacob and soon Quil joins in the conversation. But I can't take my eyes off Maxine.

She's wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve white button up dress shirt with black buttons and a black collar. The sleeves are rolled up a little bit to her wrists and she has on a pair of white combat boots with black laces topped off with her black leather jacket. She looks so beautiful it turns my mouth dry and my palms begin to sweat. I shouldn't be staring at her like this. She obviously can see me staring at her, but I can't take my eyes off her no matter how hard I try.

She leans over and places her small hand on Seth's forearm before whispering something in his ear that I can't here. It makes me jealous and angry that she's telling him and not me but then I remember that she hates me and wants nothing to do with me.

Before I can say anything, she walks away and down the hall, and I watch her until she disappears around the corner and I can no longer see her.

Only the bell snaps me away from looking down the hallway and I tell the guys I'd see them later before heading to my first hour class.

I spend half of my day wondering what Maxine is doing, what class Maxine is in, what Maxine is thinking. Maxine. Maxine. Maxine. No matter what I do and no matter how hard I try I can't stop thinking about her and I feel excitement run through me every moment I look at the clock and realize that in a few more moments I'll see her again. I hate to admit it but the guys were right. I imprinted and I imprinted hard.

Finally the bell rings for 7th hour, and I run to AP World History as fast as I can without getting in trouble, excited to finally be able to see Maxine again. I arrive and take my seat and take out my stuff, waiting for Maxine to walk through the door. At the last second, right before the bell rings, Maxine walks through the door and her blue eyes immediately connect with my brown ones. I breathe a sigh of relief when she walks over to me and takes her seat next to mine; glad she's here next to me.

Mr. Horvitz says his usual hello before handing out worksheets to each table. He always does this. Instead of actually teaching it he hands out worksheets in hope that it will get his point out easier. I honestly think he's just lazy though.

Once Mr. Horvitz walks by and sets the worksheets on our tables Maxine grabs hers fast, before I can even reach for mine, and begins working on it. I grab mine and set it in front of me but don't start working on it. My eyes freeze on Maxine, and I can't take them off her. I can see her staring at me but she doesn't acknowledge it, instead she just continues working on the worksheet.

It's a long assignment and the whole entire time I haven't took my eyes off her. A minute before the bell she finishes and turns her head to whisper scream at me so Mr. Horvitz won't hear, "Take a picture it will last longer!"

The bell rings before I can say anything and she angrily gathers her stuff and walks out of the classroom and out of my sight. _Not again, _I sigh before gathering my stuff and running after her.

She's walking fast, faster than she did yesterday, but my legs are longer so therefore I'm able to catch up to her faster. Like I did yesterday, I grab her arm and she once again falls against my chest and both our cheeks go up in flames.

Immediately, she pushes off me rather harshly but it barely hurts, so I grab both her wrists and pull her into one of the side hallways people barely ever use. She struggles against my grasp, and I push her back against the wall bracing both her wrists on either side of her face.

She stops struggling for a moment, so I bend one of my knees a little bit so my face is level with hers. She may be tall for a girl but I'm still a lot taller then she is.

"Maxine, please listen to me," I beg, my eyes staring into hers, "I'm sorry that I've acted so rudely to you. It wasn't right for me to ignore you like that. I just get so nervous around you, around new people I mean, and I don't think about what's coming out of my mouth before I say it." _Kind of like I'm doing right now except this time it's working in my favor._

She just stares at me, her eyes not leaving mine, before she finally speaks in that sweet voice I love hearing so much even though she sounds absolutely pissed, "That doesn't mean you can just grab me, pull me aside against my will, and force me against a wall?"

"I know," I say lowering my head in shame to look at the ground then lifting it back up, "this is totally uncalled for, but you wouldn't talk to me no matter what I did. How was I supposed to get you to listen to me?"

Her voice still sounds pissed but I'm glad that she's finally willing to talk to me, "What makes you think I want to talk to you? Maybe me ignoring _you _is a sign that I don't want to talk to you. A guy like you never wants to talk to a girl like me. Take a hint!"

_What does she mean 'a guy like me'? _"You really know how to hold a grudge don't you?" I say instead raising an eyebrow, but I have to ask, "And what do you mean 'a guy like me?'"

I see her blush a bright red color and she says in a sarcastic tone that I immediately fall in love with, changing the subject, "When I have to get to class in two minutes and I'm being held hostage, yeah I know how to hold a grudge."

I give her a lopsided grin before saying, "I hope you know that I'm not actually holding you that hard. You could have pushed me away minutes ago."

She's about to give me another witty remark, I just know it, but she stops herself and looks at my hands holding her wrists. Another blush comes to her cheeks and she says her eyes returning back to mine, "Shut up."

Inside I'm smiling but on the outside is a whole other story. I smirk and snicker before saying, "Look who's being rude now?"

Before she can respond, the bell rings indicating that passing time is over and class has begun, the sound ringing in my ears.

"Great, now I'm late for class, thanks a lot," she says once the bell stops, trying to push against my wrists to leave, but I won't let her.

"Is yourself all you think about?" I ask pushing my hands harder against her wrists so that she couldn't, wouldn't leave.

"What?" She asks, clearly offended by my question.

"Yourself?" I ask again, "Is that all you think about? You say 'a guy like me wouldn't talk to a girl like you.' Have you ever thought for a second that 'a guy like me' actually does want to talk to a girl like you?" I continue to say, the words flowing from my mouth before I can stop them, "Maybe a guy like me actually really likes a girl like you," she gasps a little bit, and I swallow the lumpy that has formed in my throat before saying, "Maybe you should give me a chance." When I finish I involuntarily bring my face even closer to hers.

She doesn't say anything for a moment and my heart begins to race. _What if she doesn't feel the same way back? What if she rejects me? What if she thinks we're moving too fast and never wants to talk to me again? _

Finally she says something and my heart slows down a little bit even if the blush on her cheeks has gotten redder and her voice cracks when she asks, "You like me?"

I grin, she didn't ask to leave. She didn't reject me. I may still have a chance, "Why else would I be holding you here against your will?"

She smiles and even laughs a little bit, the same smile and laugh that I've been fantasizing about ever since I imprinted on her. My face lights up at seeing her smile, and I can't help but smile myself. She looks so beautiful when she smiles. She has the prettiest smile I've ever seen in my whole life and will ever see for the rest of my days.

I don't know what I'm about to do, but before I can second guess myself I start to lean my face closer to hers so that are foreheads are touching and to my surprise and utter happiness she doesn't pull back. I hear her breath hitch in her throat and it turns into a quiet gasp. I know I'm at my limit but I push my luck and lean in even closer and again to my surprise she inches her face even closer to mine. I'm so happy and nervous I can't breathe, but I have to. I feel her breath, soft against my skin and it smells like mint and she smells like lilacs and roses.

Our lips are so close from touching that we both have closed are eyes. I don't know what's happening. How did she go from hating me to our lips almost touching? I don't know and I don't want to question it. Our lips are just about to touch when someone coughs behind us causing both our eyes to fly open and Maxine pushes against my chest and I immediately let her go, taking a step back.

It's a teacher, one of the upperclassman teachers, but still a teacher, standing a few feet away from us, her arms folded across her chest.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" She asks eyeing both Maxine and I.

Before I can nod or say anything, Maxine nods slowly, obviously too embarrassed to say anything, and the teacher just shakes her head and motions for us to follow her.

We are taken down the hall and to the main office where she tells the principal, a charming young man, if charming meant being bald, having a pot belly, and finding joy in torturing children with detentions, about what had happened. He looks mad and disappointed in the both of us, or maybe that was just how he always looked always, before calling both our parents, telling them everything that happened, and that we needed to be picked up from school as soon as possible.

_My mom is not going to be happy about this._

After about ten minutes of awkward silence, except from the noises coming from secretaries typing and Mr. Sanders yelling at another poor soul, a women, short, with ink black hair, pale skin, and rosy red lips, comes barreling through the office doors, an angry expression on her youthful face. She gives Maxine a look but before she can start yelling at her Mr. Sanders interrupts her, "Hello, Mrs. Felix," he greets her and I hear a chuckle come from Maxine causing me to give a little smile. This is Maxine's mom. Definitely not the way I wanted to be introduced to her. She doesn't look anything like Maxine, I notice that right away, "My names Carl Sanders," and both Maxine and I burst out laughing only to have Mrs. Felix give Maxine another look causing us both to be quiet. Mr. Sanders obviously doesn't notice and continues talking, "I'm the principal. I'm sorry I had to interrupt you in the middle of your day but we caught your daughter and this boy together," he says pointing at me and Mrs. Felix looks at me quick with daggers in her eyes, "when they should have been in class."

"Please, call me Rose," Mrs. Felix, now names Rose, says extending her hand which Mr. Sanders takes and shakes it, "And I'm sorry that you had to call me. I'm also sorry that Maxine is in trouble, it really isn't like her."

"I can clearly see that, Rose. I've been looking at her old school records and she seems like an extraordinary student, but it's against school policy to be tardy for your classes. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give her four morning detentions because she was clearly at fault."

No, it wasn't her fault. I held her there. I'm the one that should be getting in trouble, not my Maxine. Before Rose can say anything I say quickly, "But it wasn't her fault," and the three of them turn to look at me but the only look I care about is Maxine's who gives me a look of 'what do you think you're doing?'

I return her gaze and clear my throat before saying to Mr. Sanders, "I mean…it was my fault Maxine was late. I didn't get the assignment for our last class, so I pulled Maxine aside to ask her for it. She told me she had to go, but I really needed the assignment. I wouldn't let her go and we must have lost track of time because before we knew it the bell had rung and now here we are. It's my fault, not hers."

Mr. Sanders looks from me to Maxine and asks her, "Is this true, Maxine?"

I give her a slight nod indicating her to say yes and thankfully she gives Mr. Sanders a quick nod in response.

"Well then," he says clearing his throat, "It may have not been your fault that you were late but you were still late. I'm still going to have to give you two morning detentions."

She nods and while Rose thanks and apologizes over and over again to Mr. Sanders Maxine whisper yells to me, "What was that for? Why did you do that?"

"It was my fault you were late, Maxine," I whisper back to her, "I just didn't want to see you in detention for something you didn't do."

"It's not your job to defend me," she whispers defensively. Only if she knew that it _was_ my job to defend her. It will _always_ and _forever _be my job to defend her.

I obviously can't tell her that though so instead I give a slight shrug and say with a smirk on my face, "I just didn't want to see a beautiful face like yours in such an unbeautiful place."

A blush comes to her cheeks that makes me smile but before she can respond Rose picks her up by the upper arm and hauls her out of the principal's office and out of my sight.

I sigh angrily before slumping back in my seat. Another half an hour goes by before my mom pushes open the office doors and I sit up a little bit. She's wearing her usual hospital scrubs and her hairs up in a ponytail, but I can tell just by the way she looks that she's had a long day at work.

She gives me a disappointing look before Mr. Sanders comes over and holds out his hand. My mom smiles and shakes his hand before he proceeds in telling her what happened and that I would be serving five morning detentions starting tomorrow. She thanks him and apologizes once again before practically dragging me out of the school by my earlobe and into her car.

"But what about my motorcycle?" I ask once I've buckled myself in.

"Call Jacob and ask him to drive it home for you once we've talked about today," she says in a monotone voice, not meeting my eyes.

She starts up the car and we drive home in complete silence. I text Jacob bits and pieces of what happened and ask if he can bring over my bike after school. I also think about Maxine most of the drive. I think about if she's alright and if Rose didn't kill her. I think about how much trouble she probably got into and if she blamed me for it. I also think about what happened in the hallway today. How it felt to be pressed up against her like that with our lips inches from touching. It sent chills down my spine, good chills of course. I wonder if she still felt that way about me and if that time wasn't just a one-time fluke.

Before I know it my mom's pulling the car into the driveway, and I hop out of the car and head into the house. Once I'm inside I try to make a quick break to my room but my mom stops me before I can even enter the hallway, "Embry Call, don't you even dare think about going to your room before we talk."

"Why? That's where I'm going anyways," I say walking back into the kitchen to stand in front of her.

"You were caught with a girl when you should have been in class," she says sternly, ignoring my comment.

I nod, "That's pretty much it."

"No, that's not 'pretty much it,'" she says folding her arms in front of her chest, "Embry, I don't even know where to start with you anymore. Oh, I know. How about you tell me right now what in God's name told you that it would be a good idea standing in a hallways making out with a girl rather than be in class learning like you should have been? I didn't even know you had a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't have a girlfriend, mom," I say folding my arms in front of my chest, "and Mr. Sanders told you that the only reason we were both late for class was because I was asking her for our homework assignment. And plus, I wasn't making out with her."

"I don't know what to believe from you anymore, Embry," she says shaking her head, throwing her hands up into the air, "All I know is that I got a call from your school, from your _principal_, when I was working that you were in trouble and needed to be taken home as soon as possible. This is the third time this year Embry that I've had to be pulled from work because you were in trouble with something. But this, being caught during class hours making out with a girl, is a new one for you. I don't know what to do with you anymore. You're already grounded for life, what am I supposed to do?"

I shake my head and shrug my shoulders, "I don't know. Blindfold me, drive me out to the middle of nowhere, throw me out of the car, and hope I don't find my way back?"

That gets a smile from her and she sighs, "No, I can't do that. You're too smart. You might find your way back."

I smile and she laughs before stepping forward to wrap her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and she leans up to whisper in my ear, "Can you at least try to behave?"

"I'm sorry, mom," I whisper back, resting my head on her shoulder, "I'll try to behave, I really will. Nayeli, mom."

"Nayeli, Embry," she whispers back before taking her arms away from my neck and setting her palm on my cheek, "You ever going to tell me about this girl you were caught with?"

I laugh and roll my eyes, "It's nothing really, I promise. Plus, I don't think she even likes me that much."

My mom pats my cheek, "How can someone not like you? Embry, if you really like this girl ask her out."

I sigh and raise my eyebrow, "Am I really taking advice from my single mother?"

She laughs before hitting my cheek with her hand and taking it away, "Well, I'm all you've got so I'm all the advice you're going to get from a parent."

I laugh and we hug again before the roar from my motorcycle comes from the driveway. Jacob with my bike.

"I'm going to get going to my room, work on homework, solve the world's problems, you know teenage stuff," I say stepping a few feet toward the hallway.

"You sure?" My mom stops me, "I heard Jacob outside with your bike, you sure you don't want to say hi or anything?"

"Nah," I shake my head, "I'll see him tomorrow anyways. I really have to get working on my homework."

"Alright," she replies hesitantly, "I'll see you in a little bit for dinner?"

"Yeah, of course," I say giving her a convincing smile, "Thanks again for taking me home."

"This is the last time though. You promised to behave."

I laugh, "Of course," and she laughs to before nodding indicating for me that I can go to my room which I head straight to. I turn on the light once I'm inside and close my door and lock it before throwing my backpack onto my bed. I lied to my mom again. I wouldn't be seeing Jacob tomorrow because I'm going to go see him now. I strip off my shirt and pants before changing into my cut offs and muscle shirt. I make sure the doors locked before taking off the window screen and opening the window and sliding out into the backyard.

I run through my backyard and into the woods, stripping out of my clothes before tying them to my ankle and transforming into my second skin. For once in a long time I felt good, proud even to transform into the werewolf I was born to be. As Paul said last night, "This is who we are. This is what we do. Fight vampires. Protect our families and our land. Carry on the thing that's been passed down to us through generations and generations. It may not be the life you wanted but you're stuck with it so you better get damn well used to it and you better get damn well used to it fast."

Not only now do I have my family and my friends and the land to look over, but I have Maxine to look over and for her I'd get damn well used to this fast because she was now everything me being a werewolf was and is meant to be. She is the reason why I get up every night and go to late shifts and bear them and bear people like Paul and Sam. She was the strength I found during the marking ceremony when I was crying and screaming in agony even if I didn't know her then. And she is the reason why in this moment I felt proud to be able to transform into a werewolf because now I finally have a reason why and for her I'd do anything.

* * *

**Woahhhhhhh, that was a longggggg chapter haha. Yeah, I thought you guys deserved it; think of it as a late Christmas present. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter though. Also, I thought you guys deserved something big before I tell you some bad news. I've hit a point where I don't have chapter just ready to upload anymore, so now I have to use the ones I've partly written and edit them and add some extra filling so they make sense. I'm really sorry, but I promise you this story will continue, but its just gonna take me longer time to get them up especially with finals and after school activities coming around the corner. Hopefully this chapter hold you over though :/ Anyway, thanks sooo much for reading :) Don't forget to leave a review, they're always appreciated and wanted, and check my profile for further information :)**

**Ave Atque Vale**

**-Sofia**


End file.
